Não, não fala
by dudiNhaziNha
Summary: Oliver. Gina. Pansy. Hermione. Harry. Rony. Luna. Draco. Férias. Uma semana. Uma vila semi deserta. Um lago. Paixões. Bebibas. Confusões. O que pode acontecer? Não, não fala.
1. Gina

Então, gente. Essa é a minha mais nova fic e é um pouco diferente do que eu costumo fazer.

É uma comédia romântica, com algumas tiradinhas mais engraçadas e envolve mais de um casal na mesma fic.

É meio novo pra mim, porque não sou muito adepta a fazer fics de humor e envolvendo muitos casais, além do que são casais dos quais eu não costumo falar muito. Porém, é uma idéia que já estava borbulhando na minha cabeça há algum tempinho e resolveu sair. hehehe XD

Espero que vcs gostem.

Esse primeiro cap é D/G com um POV da Gina.

Só para maiores esclarecimentos. A fic não vai ser só D/G ok? Vão ser quatro casais e tal. Apenas coincidiu do primeiro cap ser D/G q é o q eu mais to acostumada a fazer por isso a inspiração veio antes. ehueheiuheiu XD

ENJOY! XD

**Capítulo um. **

Oito vassouras no ar. Uou. Isso realmente não se vê todo dia, certo? Certíssimo. Só que essa é a coisa MARAVILHOSA chamada VERÃO. Eu simplesmente adoro o verão. É a melhor coisa de existe no universo. Além de ser a época em que não há aulas em Hogwarts e bom, a gente aproveita, né?

Oito vassouras no ar. Sem bagagens, é claro. Elas já foram pelo pó de flu, porque não sei quem seria o louco de levar as malas junto com a vassoura. Sim, eu sou fresca. Não, eu não ligo.

Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, mas aconteceu. E cá estou eu indo passar uma incrível semana em uma incrível casa na frente de um incrível lago perto de um incrível povoado com incríveis pessoas (nem todas, mas isso eu conto depois). Uma palavra: incrível.

Harry e Oliver estão dando piruetas no ar. Sim, eles são felizes. Não, não há ninguém olhando. E é só por isso que eu continuo há meio metro de distância deles, senão já tinha saído rapidinho. Não sou eu que vou querer pagar mico.

Hermione está gritando com Ron, só para variar um pouquinho. Ela quer explicar algo como o porquê do mar ter a mesma cor do céu, e se essa é a idéia que ela tem de uma conversa séria com Ron, ela só pode ter ficado louca. Para meu irmão, isso soa como um pedido de casamento e ele consegue ficar ainda mais vermelho do que todos os membros da minha família juntos.

Luna está do meu lado, mas não está falando comigo. Ela está com as pernas para o lado da vassoura. Minha amiga pode ser o ser mais estranho do planeta, mas com certeza ela também é o mais gracioso. Os cabelos loiros dela ficam balançando contra o vento, totalmente lisos e sedosos e ela tem um sorriso calmo no rosto. Ela parece uma daquelas garotas que vimos nos tais comerciais das televisões (um artefato trouxa que vimos em uma das férias de verão da casa da Mione) e com certeza é uma imagem de dar inveja.

Pansy está conversando com... Bom, Pansy está conversando com...

Lembra quando eu disse que minhas férias incríveis seriam passados com pessoas incríveis, mas nem todas eram tão incríveis assim? Pois é. Cá estamos. Chegamos ao meu tão temível problema.

Na verdade, eu não gostaria de comentar sobre isso. Mas, não há outro jeito. Eu preciso colocar isso pra fora.

A primeira vez que meus pais deixam eu sair de férias sozinha. SOZINHA. Sim, repito: SO-ZI-NHA! Acontece um desses acontecimentos. Sim, porque pra acontecer não necessariamente tem que ser um acontecimento. Ou tem? Não interessa. Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe. E sim, estou parecendo uma criança com menos de cinco anos. E não, eu não me importa.

Aconteceu um acontecimento e ponto final.

Seria a semana mais perfeita da minha vida. Seria mesmo. Mas, é claro que felicidade que felicidade de pobre dura pouco. E por isso...Ei, espera. Até mesmo esse ditado me faz lembrar do acontecimento fatídico.

Extramente fatídico. Não tem matemática que explique o quão fatídico é esse acontecimento. Não mesmo.

Dou uma pirueta no ar, fazendo Mione levar um susto. Eu adora assustá-la. Mas, cá entre nós, não é tão difícil assustá-la.

Todo o meu stress simplesmente desapareceu agora (não pra sempre, é claro. Mas, momentaneamente). Uma palavra: incrível. Chegamos na tal casa que alugamos e eu tenho que dizer, é simplesmente...Não, não tenho palavras. Uau. Sim, essa é a única palavra.

Pouso minha vassoura no chão e me aproximo da casa. Ela é bonita. Não tem como dizer o contrário. É bonita mesmo.

Sacudo meus cabelos ruivos, rebeldes, irritantes e extremamente volumosos. É, pior do que estava não podia... Não, esqueça o que eu disse. Não só poderia, como ficou pior do que já estava. Tenho certeza disso.

Apenas esse pequeno probleminha visual e já não consigo mais ficar feliz. Porque lembro da fatídica notícia. É, eu disse que meu stress havia desaparecido apenas momentaneamente.

As garotas também já pousaram. Luna e Mione vindo em minha direção. Olhando-me amigavelmente. Eu sei que elas sabem o que eu sei que elas fizeram. O que Mione fez, mais precisamente. E é óbvio que não é segredo pra ninguém, já que eu estava lá junto com Pansy e Luna. Todas nós vimos o crime.

Pansy continua lá conversando com... Ãhn...bem...

- Me diz porque nós só alugamos uma casa de novo. – pergunto, olhando-as com meu olhar super ultra mega maligno.

- Porque só podíamos pagar por uma. – responde Mione. Nossa, porque ela tem que levar as coisas tão ao pé da letra? Como se eu já não soubesse disso! Ui, que ódio.

- Me diz porque eu vou ter que dormir no mesmo quarto que _ele _de novo, _de novo. _– insisto, bufando.

- Porque fizemos um sorteio... – começa Mione, olhando-me séria e com aquele tom de quem está explicando algo extremamente fácil para alguém extremamente burro. Ui, que ódio ao quadrado!

- Mas você, mais do que eu, sabe que o sorteio foi enfeitiçado para dar o que você queria e... – digo, olhando-a maliciosa com um sorriso mais malicioso ainda.

- Gina! – exclama ela, praticamente pulando em cima de mim para não deixar eu terminar a frase.

Olha-a insolentemente. Pra ela tá tudo bem. É claro, não é ela que tem que aturar o que EU vou aturar por UMA SEMANA! E uma semana são SETE DIAS! E sete dias são CENTO E SESSENTA E OITO HORAS! E cento e sessenta e oito horas são DEZ MIL E OITENTA MINUTOS! E dez mil e oitenta minutos são SEISSENTOS E QUATRO MIL E OITOCENTOS SEGUNDOS! E...esquece, cansei de contar.

- Eu simplesmente não entendo porque tenho que dormir no mesmo quarto daquela doninha loira! – sussurro, para os garotos que estão abrindo a porta da casa e verificando se as malas chegaram certinho pela lareira da casa.

- Porque, você mais do que eu sabe... – começa ela novamente, com aquele tom. Sim, AQUELE tom. Ui, que ódio ao cubo!

- Não, não fala. – rosno, com uma vontade insana de pegá-la pelos cabelos e jogá-la no lago à nossa frente. - Eu não acredito que você e Luna sequer pensaram isso. – digo, em um tom perigosamente sussurrante.

- O quê? Ah, sim... pensamos que.. – Luna que até então estava perdida em seus pensamentos decide dar o ar da graça. E sinceramente, era melhor ela ter ficado de boca fechada. Ui, que ódio ao...como que é...ãhn... a quarta potência? Merlin, ainda bem que não existe matemática no mundo bruxo! (E sim, infelizmente, matemática foi uma das coisas que eu aprendi com Mione em uma de nossas férias de verão).

- Não, não fala. – digo, olhando-as novamente com meu tão conhecido olhar super ultra mega mortal.

E as duas ali, com aquele olhar de 'Não se faz, Gina' e isso me irrita. Me irrita MUITO!

- Querem saber? Eu vou para o meu quarto... Ou melhor, vou para o lago porque tem uma doninha loira no meu quarto! – grito, dessa vez, nem me importando se o tal 'acontecimento fatídico' está me ouvindo agora. - E tudo isso graças a vocês! – acrescento, olhando-as com ar de censura.

Sentada no deque de madeira e balançando meus pés perto da água. Sim, eu tirei as sandálias para isso. Afinal, não quero estragar minha sandália linda e maravilhosa. Escuto passos no deque e não, isso não é bom.

Porque eu realmente não mereço isso. Não mereço mesmo. Sério. Eu não sei o que eu fiz pra merecer isso.

Essa semana seriam mais do que perfeitas. Seriam, se não fosse..._ele._

O pessoal está super ultra mega empolgado colocando as coisas pra dentro da casa. E eu também estaria lá, mas estou realmente MUITO mal humorada.

Sinto uma presença do meu lado. Uma presença masculina. Uma presença a qual eu não suporto. Não que eu não gosto de garotos, nada contra garotas que gostam de garotas, mas eu não jogo pra esse time. E...esqueçam. O que eu quero dizer é que não suporto essa pessoa em questão. E essa pessoa casualmente é um garoto. Mas, eu realmente gosto de garotos. GOSTO MESMO. Contando que estou esperando conhecer o amor da minha vida nessas férias.

Tá, to exagerando também. Mas, qual o problema de sonhar, certo? O único problema é dar de cara no chão e encontrar um idiota sentado do seu lado.

Merlin, essas coisas só acontecem comigo!

Ele me olha. Eu sei. Sinto seu olhar sobre mim. E devo dizer, é irritante.

- Ótimo. - rosno, olhando-o frente a frente, mesmo estando lado a lado com ele. - Vim para o lago em busca de privacidade e tenho que dividir o espaço com uma mente maligna.

E é sempre assim, eu não consigo controlar as palavras quando estou perto dele. Ele desperta o meu pior lado. Sério mesmo, eu não sei como isso acontece, mas acontece. É simplesmente...impossível. Sério mesmo.

- Só para me situar... – pergunta ele, com aquele olhar que todas as garotas (menos eu, é claro) acham terrivelmente sexy e são capazes de derreter depois de serem observadas com ele. Simplesmente patético. - A mente maligna aqui sou eu?

Ele fica se achando todo com aquela pinta de eu sou maravilhoso. Quem ele pensa que é? Ele nem é isso tudo. E agora vem pra cima de mim querendo dar uma de bonzinho depois de todo o tempo em que me ignorou. Não que eu me importe com isso, mas agora que não venha dar uma de santo. Isso me irrita profundamente.

- Nossa! Olha como ele é inteligente..! – exclamo, totalmente irônica.

Eu o odeio. Eu sei que ódio é uma palavra forte e tudo mais. Mas, eu o odeio. E eu o odeio pior maneira que há pra se odiar alguém. Eu o odeio da forma que eu preciso irritá-lo e pisar em cima dele pra me sentir melhor.

E o problema é que ele não se irrita facilmente, ele me irrita. E ele gosta de fazer isso! Ele sente prazer em ver eu ficar irritada ao tentar irritar ele! E eu me sinto uma pateta que não faz sentido nenhum.

As coisas seriam muito melhores se o nosso relacionamento fosse como 'antigamente' como quando passávamos pelos corredores de Hogwarts e ele nem notava minha presença. No máximo dizia algumas coisas más para mim e eu ou rosnava para ele ou simplesmente ignorava-o.

Mas, hoje em dia, em que ele realmente tenta falar comigo, eu simplesmente...me irrito. O que, fala sério, é completamente compreensível. Fala sério mesmo.

- Ao menos alguma coisa você sabe distinguir certo... – murmura, ele, virando-se para mim com aquele sorrisinho cínico no canto da boca. Ui, como eu odeio quando ele faz isso! E eu odeio mais ainda saber que eu odeio quando ele faz isso, porque quer dizer que eu meio que... conheço ele.

Credo. Credo. Credo. Credo.

Ódio. Ódio. Ódio. Ódio.

O ódio pulsa dentro de mim. Consumindo-me por dentro. Dominando meus pensamentos e se alastrando por entre minhas entranhas. Merlin, do que é que eu to falando? Ó.ó

- Cala a boca, seu idiota! – resmungo, dando um leve soco no braço dele. Não quero me misturar muito com esse tipinho de gente.

- Foi você que começou... – resmunga ele de volta, olhando-me com uma expressão tão...dele. Ui, que ódio!

- E você parece uma criancinha falando. – rebato, olhando-o ferozmente.

-A única criança aqui é você com essa atitude infantil de ficar brigando comigo. – diz ele, calmo e sereno. Sim, calmo. Exatamente...CALMO!

Porque ele consegue ficar calmo e eu não? Como eu odeio essa serenidade no rosto dele como se nada fosse nada. Ele não liga a mínima pras nossas brigas.

Não, não que eu queira que ele ligue para mim nem nada do tipo. Não quero mesmo. Mas, fala sério, se é pra me provocar, que provoque direito.

Droga. Isso está ficando muito louco e cansativo.

Eu sou louca e cansativa. Não sou? Sei lá.

- Eu? EU? Eu sou a criança? – esbravejo, levantando de um pulo e colocando as mãos na cintura.

E isso fez eu parecer tanto, mais TANTO com a minha mãe que eu quase me atiro na água de tanta vergonha. Mas, como ele não convive muito com a minha mãe, não deve ter percebido e eu também não ligo a mínima para o que ele pensa, porque ele não significada nada pra mim.

Ele é um verme. Um crápula, idiota, mimado e imbecil. Uma pedra no meu sapato.

- Sim, foi isso o que eu disse. – respondeu ele, colocando os cabelos loiros para trás das orelhas, como se eu fosse uma retardada. É claro que eu tinha entendido o que ele havia dito.

- Eu sei que foi isso o que você disse. – murmurei, ainda com as mãos na cintura. - Eu não sou idiota. – acrescentei, levantando o queixo em forma de desafio.

- Então porque perguntou? – rebateu ele, levantando-se e ficando frente a frente comigo. Olhando-me bem fundo nos olhos e isso me deu medo. Muito medo.

Mordo meu lábio inferior. Eu sempre faço isso quanto fico nervosa. Porque ele sempre me deixa assim? Em estado de calamidade? Estou completamente fora de mim. Isso é terrível.

- Eu não acredito que eu estou aqui discutindo uma coisa idiota com alguém mais idiota ainda. – rosno, sustentando seu olhar, sentindo minhas faces corarem e torcendo para que ele pense que é de raiva. Mas, não é. E eu também não sei explicar do que é. Não pergunte.

- Mas, você está. – murmura ele, aproximando-se perigosamente de mim. – Não está?

Apenas faço um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. O que ele está fazendo? O que ele está pensando?

Medo. Medo. Medo.

Odeio não ter controle sobre as coisas. Isso faz com que eu me sinta tão... vulnerável. E vulnerável é algo que eu realmente não sou. Não sou mesmo. Eu sou forte e ninguém nunca se mete comigo. Eu tenho o fogo Weasley. Eu jogo no time de quadribol. Eu não sou uma menininha. Não mesmo.

E então porque eu me comporto como uma perto dele? Pronto. Merlin, como eu sou patética! Já estou até concordando com ele, isso é ridículo.

- Sabe o que eu acho, Weasley? – perguntou ele, baixinho, segurando meu queixo com as pontas dos dedos.

Sim, segurando meu queixo com as pontas dos dedos.

Sim, eu deixei.

Sim, eu estou imóvel.

Sim, eu estou corada.

Não, eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo.

- Eu acho que você gosta de conversar comigo. – acrescenta ele, olhando-me profundamente. Odeio olhares profundos. Odeio mesmo. – Nem que seja pra brigar.

Ok. Ok. Isso não vai ficar assim? Desde quanto eu deixo ele ficar a menos de cinco metros de distância? Desde quando eu deixo ele tocar em mim? Desde quando ele pode falar essas coisas pra mim e sair impune?

- Mas, é claro que não! – exclamo rosnando. – E tire essas mãos de cima de mim!

- Você pode tirar elas se quiser, eu não estou te impedindo. – murmura ele, com aquele sorriso maroto e malicioso. Ui, que ódio!

Arranco as mãos dele de cima de mim olhando-o furiosamente.

- Você é mesmo patético. – mas eu sei que no fundo eu é que sou a patética. Ele é apenas irritante. Ele quer me irritar e eu estou deixando. Ele está ganhando a batalha. – Eu tenho coisas melhoras a fazer do que ficar aqui discutindo essas besteiras.

- Então porque ainda está aqui? – pergunta ele, afastando-se e olhando-me nos olhos.

Ele está esperando uma resposta. E não, eu não sei o que falar. Ele me desarmou completamente e eu me sinto muito, muito pequena.

De repente o deque ficou pequeno demais pra nós dois. Ainda menor do que antes. Porque agora não é por causa do ódio e sim por falta de armas.

- Merlin, como eu odeio você. – resmungo, olhando-o com ar de desprezo.

E eu tento parecer forte, que não estou nem aí e que estou me sentindo um milhão de vezes superior a ele, mas o fato é que não é assim que eu me sinto. Não mesmo.

E ele me olha nos olhos de novo. E eu sei bem como esse olhar acinzentado é perigoso. Muito perigoso.

Viro-me de costas para ele e saio andando com passo firme. Ele que se dane. Não vou deixar uma doninha loira estragar as minhas férias dos sonhos.

Pego minha mala que está na porta da casa e entro. Luna e Mione estão na cozinha, colocando os utensílios no lugar. Me olharam com uma cara confusa e eu sei que devo estar muito vermelha. Mais, muito vermelha MEEEESMO!

- Gina, onde você está indo? – pergunta Luna, inocentemente. Mas, eu sei que na verdade ela quer me perguntar o que aconteceu, porque eu estou com essa cara etc e tal.

Rumo para meu quarto, mas não sei antes me virar para as duas e dizer:

- Eu tenho uma batalha a vencer. – e então saio mesmo. Deixando minhas amigas confusas atrás de mim.

Ódio. Ódio. Ódio.

Alguém pode me explicar porque é que meu irmão tinha que ter ficado amigo de Draco Malfoy no ano passado?


	2. Hermione

**AVISO: Esse cap é Rony/Hermione, ok? (x**

**Capítulo dois. **

_E é o que eu continuo me perguntando_

_toda vez que o seu olhar encontra o meu. _

_Como você consegue?_

Pousar. Que raio de palavra é essa? É estranho, ridícula, tem uma sonoridade medonha e é extremamente patético.

De qualquer jeito, eu acabei de pousar com a minha vassourar aqui nesse lugar que de acordo com Luna promete ser o palco das melhores férias de todos os tempos.

Bom, realmente eu espero que seja desse estilo mesmo. Eu realmente preciso de distrações e coisas boas na minha vida no momento.

E quem vê pensa que eu sou uma pobre coitada. E eu admito, não sou. Eu tenho até muita sorte.

Mas, cá entre nós. Eu sou uma adolescente. E mesmo com mínimas coisas como essa que tá acontecendo comigo são consideradas horríveis. Na atual idade em que me encontro tenho total direito de achar que é o fim do mundo e que a vida não é justa comigo.

Luna está sorrindo para mim com os cabelos loiros e extremamente lisos balançando contra o vento. Eu a adoro. Ela sempre está lá pra mim. É uma das minhas melhores amigas e com certeza a pessoa que mais me entende nesse mundo (nem minha mãe consegue ser tão compreensiva quanto Luna). Eu me sinto até mal, mas não posso deixar de ter inveja de Luna.

E é tenebroso eu sentir inveja de minha melhor amiga, mas não é uma inveja ruim. Ao menos eu não desejo nad de ruim a ela. Eu tenho inveja da maneira como Luna vive a vida, do sorriso dela, das mãos delicadas e do jeito carinhoso com que trata todos a sua volta. É sempre bondosa e vive em seu próprio mundo. Eu queria ser assim e não ter esse rosto cansado e os ombros caídos de quem leva o mundo nas costas.

Eu sou tão confortável na minha vidinha e é tão mais fácil pra mim simplesmente me esconder atrás dos livros e dos meus poemas inúteis que eu não sei o que fazer quando a vida bate na minha porta. O caso é que a vida tá correndo nesse exato instante e no fundo, no fundo, eu sei que os sentimentos que eu uso quanto eu escrevo ou até mesmo fico inventando na minha mente, eu esqueço de usar na vida real.

Eu simplesmente esqueço de viver. E pode até ser algo extremamente dramático e exagerado da minha parte, mas é assim que eu me sinto. Me sinto como o ovo de chocolate delicioso que ficou na prateleira simplesmente porque não tinha um embrulho bonito.

Será que é assim mesmo que as pessoas me vêem? Como uma garota extremamente inteligente, mas que é apenas uma boa companhia na sala de aula? E os garotos? Será que eles me vêem apenas como a amiguinha que irá ajudar a conhecer outras garotas ou eles realmente olham para mim como um homem olha para uma mulher?

Os garotos desceram das vassouras também. Estão brincando uns com os outros. Gina está com uma cara emburrada e chega até a ser engraçado. Pansy está numa conversa extremamente empolgante com Draco. E eu estou aqui, com Luna ao meu lado.

Olho para Ron e ele está realmente muito empolgado com suas brincadeirinhas com Oliver e Harry. Decidi não me importar com isso, não mesmo.

E é realmente muito bom ter Luna ao meu lado agora, porque eu sinto meus olhos arderem e sei que é só ela que percebe isso.

_Como você consegue me tirar do sério_

_e me fazer te amar ao mesmo tempo?_

_Eu nem sei se é amor_

_ou apenas um contratempo. _

Gina acabou de sair completamente emburrada de perto de mim e Luna para ir até o deque. Eu sei que ela não está muito feliz em ter que dividir seu quarto com Draco, mas essa opinião vai mudar. Um dia ela ainda vai me agradecer, é simplesmente ridícula ela ficar com essa rixa antiga de Weasleys e Malfoys. Todo mundo sabe que Draco não é mais o mesmo idiota de antes. Ele, na realidade, é um cara muito legal. Muito legal mesmo.

- Vamos olhar o resto da casa? - pergunta Luna, olhando-me apreensiva. Eu sei que ela está fazendo de tudo para tentar me animar e agradar, mas é uma coisa que só depende de mim.

- Vai indo na frente, que eu já vou. - digo, sorrindo amarelo.

Ron está lá, rindo. Rindo. Rindo. Rindo. E esse riso faz com que eu me doa toda por dentro. Como ele pode rir quando o motivo pelo qual meu coração dói é ele? Porque ele não consegue me enxergar? Será que é pedir demais?

É, acho que sim.

Eu fui realmente muito burra pensando que se eu enfeitiçasse o sorteio e eu e Ron ficássemos no mesmo quarto mudaria alguma coisa. Na realidade, não mudará nada. Não mesmo.

- Mi, o que você está fazendo aí sozinha? - pergunta Ron, sorrindo para mim, com o rosto suado por causa do sol.

E eu me derreto. Derreto completamente. Por dentro, é claro. E os olhos dele são tão doces direcionados aos meus. E eu fico ali, perdida. Sem saber o que falar.

- Nada em especial. - respondo, apertando uma mão contra a outra. Estou sem graça e ele é tão desligado que nem percebe. Ele não ME percebe, e essa é a realidade.

A realidade que nunca vai mudar, porque eu sou Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley não tem olhos para mim e nunca vai ter. Não quando eu não pareço com nenhuma daquelas garotas que passam horas e horas no espelho se arrumando ao invés de ficar com a cara enfiada no meio de livros durante três horas seguidas dentro de uma biblioteca.

- Tem certeza? - pergunta ele, aproximando-se mais de mim, parecendo sinceramente preocupado.

Aceno que sim com a cabeça, olhando-o demoradamente.

- Você sabe que pode falar comigo, certo? - insiste ele, colocando as mãos uma de cada lado do meu corpo, apoiada nos meus ombros. E é como se uma corrente elétrica transpassasse por todos os meus ossos. É uma sensação boa. Boa demais e é isso que machuca porque não é uma sensação real. Não é real quando vem de apenas um dos lados. Apenas não é.

- Eu sei disso, Ron. - digo, baixinho. Forço um sorriso e encaro-o nos olhos. - Não precisa se preocupar. Estou apenas cansada, é isso.

Sei que não o convenci. Depois de Luna, ele é a pessoa que mais me conhece. E Luna só me conhece mais do que ele, porque Ron não sabe dos meus sentimentos. Apenas por isso.

- Eu vou entrar. - murmurou, soltando-me dos seus braços. - Luna está me esperando.

- Cer-certo. - diz ele, meio incerto e eu não entendo o porquê. Mas, Ron tem umas atitudes que eu nunca entendo mesmo.

Viro-me e caminho em direção a casa. Sinto meu coração ainda mais pesado do que antes. E desejo ainda mais forte que essas férias façam milagres com meu coração, corpo e alma.

_Como você consegue?_

_Estar sempre longe_

_mas se deixando ficar em meu pensamento?_

_Eu nem sei se é amor_

_ou apenas um contratempo. _

Remexendo-se ao som da voz de Pansy porque no mundo bruxo não existem rádios ( e minha varinha está em algum lugar da minha mala). O que é uma pena, se querem saber. Eu adoro música. Gosto mesmo. Músicas me acalmam e ao contrário do que muitos possam pensar, eu odeio música clássica. Um bom rock é muito mais meu estilo. Eu não sou sempre tão certinha. Mas, rótulos são rótulos.

A voz de Pansy é maravilhosa. Ela não canta muito, mas quando suas cordas vocais decidem dar o ar da graça e eu, Gina e Luna ficamos maravilhadas e de queixo caído.

- Pansy, você tem futuro. - digo, olhando-a feliz. - Você deveria pensar nisso.

- Eu já pensei. - responde ela, olhando-me séria.

- E? - pergunto, com um olhar de espectativa.

- E a cada dia que passa fico mais certa de que eu pareço uma gralha cantando e que você e as gurias tem sérios problemas de gosto.

- Gosto não se discute. - murmura Luna, que até agora está fazendo desenhos imaginários na mesa de marmóre da cozinha.

Eu e Pansy apenas nos entreolhamos.

- Di-Lua, você é estranha. - murmura Pansy, dando de ombros. - Eu vou até o meu quarto, antes que Wood tome posse dele antes de mim.

Sorrio só de imaginar Oliver e Pansy dividindo o mesmo quarto. Mas, foi o único garoto que sobrou para ela.

- E eu apenas concordei com isso porque eu sou muito sua amiga. Você sabe disso certo? - rosna ela, olhando-me com falso ressentimento. - Você sabe que eu não concordaria com isso se...

- Não, não fala. - peço, olhando para os lados, nervosa.

- Ok. Ok. - diz ela, dando de ombros novamente. - To fora daqui. - e mandando um beijo no ar sumiu pelo corredor.

Luna ainda está quieta. Merlin, como eu tenho inveja disso! Como ela consegue sumir dentro de um mundo só dela? Eu realmente não entendo isso. Ou ela é muito especial ou é mesmo Di-lua, como todos dizem. Mas, eu acho isso uma coisa muito cruel para se dizer, só que ela não se importa. Ela simplesmente não se importa.

A porta da entrada da casa se abre com força. Uma ruiva tempestuosa entra. Gina, é claro. Ruiva, tempestuosa... não há ninguém melhor que Gina para interpretar esse papel.

- Gina, onde você está indo? – pergunta Luna, saindo de seu casulo solitário e extremamente pessoal.

Gina para no meio do caminho e se vira para nós. Seu rosto está extremamente vermelho e seu olhar está faiscando.

- Eu tenho uma batalha a vencer. – e então continua seu caminho pelo corredor.

Olho para Luna e vejo que ela está tão confusa quanto eu.

- Do que, diabos, ela estava falando? – pergunto, encostando-me na parede ao lado da geladeira.

Gina realmente consegue ser uma caixinha cheia de surpresas. E surpresas tempestuosas, devo dizer.

- Não sei, mas pra mim parece sério. – murmura Luna, com uma cara assustada.

- Luna. – digo, olhando-a exasperada. - Qualquer coisa que envolva batalha e o fogo Weasley em prática é sério. – acrescento, em tom de riso.

- Não esquecendo de mencionar a doninha loira. –rebate ela, sorrindo marota.

Nos entreolhamos, pensativas.

- A coisa é pior do que eu imaginava. – digo, começando a rir seguida por Luna.

Draco e Gina no mesmo quarto sendo que a ruiva tem um plano maligno em mente? Aquilo com certeza não daria em boa coisa.

- Bom, eu vou tomar um banho e relaxar. – disse Luna, olhando pela janela para alguma coisa. – Qualquer coisa me chama, ok? – acrescentou, sorrindo para mim.

- Certo. – digo, sorrindo também.

Sinto-me mais feliz. Sei lá, talvez Luna realmente estivesse certa e ficar na presença dos amigos (por mais que isto envolvesse ficar perto de Ron também) faria com que eu me distraísse um pouco. E está certo que eu havia tido a ridícula idéia de fazer o sorteio enfeitiçado mas...Ninguém é perfeito, né?

_Eu queria poder dizer_

_que já chega de você e das suas conversas;_

_E é o que eu continuo me perguntando_

_toda vez que o seu olhar encontro o meu. _

Sento na cerca que tem ao redor da varanda. A brisa fresca vindo de encontro aos meus cabelos. Está muito calor e o vento é realmente um alívio. Não tem mais ninguém no quintal ou em qualquer outra parte do lado de fora da casa. A não ser por Draco, que está sentado no deque ainda. Acho que essa foi a razão pela qual Gina fez toda aquela cena na cozinha.

Rio sozinha. Esses dois são realmente uma peça.

- Você deu pra ficar sozinha pelos cantos agora, é? – olho para a direção e o dono da voz.

É Oliver, encostado na parede da casa, olhando-me com aquele olhar amigo que ele sempre tem. Eu realmente gosto dele, ele me passa uma calma que é difícil achar nas pessoas, não sei explicar. É difícil.

- Não mesmo. – respondo, sorrindo. – Estou apenas pensando na vida.

- E escrevendo no seu caderno inseparável, como sempre. – acrescenta ele, apontando com os olhos para o meu diário no meu colo.

- O que posso dizer? – rebato, sorrindo. – Eu sou uma garota que gosta de mexer com as palavras.

Há algo nele que faz com que eu me sinta bem. Eu consigo conversar com ele normalmente. É diferente dos outros garotos. Até mesmo com Ron eu não sou assim tão sincera e espontânea. Acho que o que sinto por ele muitas vezes me impede de ser eu mesma. Eu tenho medo de dizer algo ou fazer algo realmente estúpida.

Mas, não é assim com Oliver. Com Oliver eu sou apenas Hermione e me sinto feliz de ser Hermione. Talvez por ele ser tão parecido comigo. Os dois são os 'certinhos' sempre. A diferença que ele é o capitão do time de Quadribol e por isso faz parte dos populares, enquanto eu sou do time dos nerds e excluídos, mas sou amiga de Harry Potter, o que me dá algum status. Mas, não me importo muito com isso.

Mentira. Me importo. Mas, não faz muita diferença porque nunca farei o que é necessário para atingir o auge da popularidade. É ridículo e não faz meu estilo. Nem um pouco.

- E mexe muito bem, devo dizer. – sorri ele, malicioso.

- Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer disso, certo? – suspiro, rolando os olhos.

- Do quê? – pergunta ele, com cara de inocente.

- Você sabe. – resmungo, olhando-o emburrada.

- Não, não sei. – insiste ele, e quem não conhece até pensaria que ele é um anjo.

- Sabe, sim. – resmungo novamente.

- Ah, você está falando daquela vez que passou o verão com seus pais na minha casa de praia e bebeu um pouco mais da conta e dançou muito bem, diga-se de passagem, em cima da mesa na casa daquela garoto, como era mesmo o nome? Ah, não lembro, mas sei que você era caidinha por ele.

Bom, esse é o preço que se paga por ter um amigo de infância no mesmo ciclo de amizades e com pais trouxas que por acaso são bem amigo dos meus.

- É, você nunca vai me deixar esquecer desse memorável verão de minha vida. – sorrio, um sorriso assassino.

- E ainda há quem diga que Hermione Granger é uma garota 'certinha'. – diz ele, olhando-me com riso nos olhos.

Tenho vontade de esganá-lo, mas não faço isso porque então perderia uma boa companhia para conversas estranhas e divertidas.

- E por acaso ela não é? – pergunta uma voz atrás de nós dois.

Congelo. É Ron. Eu reconheceria a voz dele em qualquer lugar dentre milhões de outras vozes. Eu reconheceria porque essa é a única voz que faz meu coração acelerar e minhas mãos suarem frio. E eu me sinto completamente piegas falando assim, mas é a mais pura verdade. Não adianta.

Oliver se vira para Ron, sorrindo.

- Bom, digamos que a Hermione que você conhece e a Hermione que eu conheço não são a mesma garota. – e dizendo isso, vira-se para mim e dá uma piscadinha.

Acho que no momento estou de queixo caído porque esse não é o Oliver que eu conheço. Piscadinhas e comentários com duplo sentido? Não, este definitivamente não é o Oliver que eu conheço.

- Bom, eu vou lá desfazer as malas. – fala ele, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. – Mais tarde dá uma passada no meu quarto, Grangie. – e dizendo isso saiu, deixando um Ron com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto e uma Hermione muito, mas muito vermelha para trás.

- Então... – começou Ron, esfregando uma mão contra a outra. – Você e Oliver estão bem íntimos, certo?

Olhei-o vermelha. Aquilo era um assunto extremamente constrangedor, quando na realidade não existia assunto nenhum. Eu e Oliver íntimos? Com certeza não no sentido que Ron estava pensando. Se é que ele estava pensando em algo do tipo.

- Eu... ãhn... – não que houvesse algo para se falar, mas a simples presença de Ron me faz ficar nervosa e de repente eu não sei o que falar direito. Não são todos os momentos assim, apenas os momentos em que eu me encontro pensando mais do que o normal nele (o que atualmente, acontece direto). Será que ele não percebeu que há exatamente seis meses eu já não sou mais a mesma com ele?

- Tudo bem, você não precisa me contar. – disse ele, me cortando, com uma voz mais fria do que o normal.

- Mas não há nada pra...

- Eu vou até o deque chamar o Draco que eu preciso da ajuda dele pra uma coisa. – resmuga Ron, olhando-me de um jeito estranho.

- Certo. – e é tudo que eu sou capaz de dizer ao vê-lo ir até Draco que ainda estava sentado perto do lado.

Eu até me levantaria da cerca se minhas pernas não tivessem virado gelatina ao simples fato de conversar com Ron.

Meu mundo de pernas pro ar.

Afinal, como demonstrar para um garoto (que te considera a sua melhor amiga) que está irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele?

Sinceramente eu não esperava tantos reviews assim. xD

OBRIGADA MEEESMO! XD

adoorei tooodos!

e como ainda to com tendinite etc e tal não vou responder um a um, ok? sorry. x(

Gente, espero q continuem acompanhando a fic q infelizmente vai demorar pra sair, pq eu só tenho o próximo cap pronto. To sem tempo algum, mas assim q der prometo recompensar.

Beeeijos!

E espero mais 10 reviews, quem sabe. xD


	3. Pansy

**AVISO: Esse cap é Harry/Luna, ok? (x**

**Capítulo três**

Se há um ano atrás tivessem me dito que estariam aqui em uma vilazinha qualquer (muito bonita, por cima) conversando com Draco Malfoy enquanto entrávamos na casa...Sim, eu acreditaria. Mas, se essa mesma pessoa me dissesse que eu e Draco alugaríamos a casa com Harry Potter e sua turma e que Gina Weasley viria a ser minha melhor amiga...Não, eu não acreditaria. É íncrível como a vida dá voltas.

Draco está ao meu lado. Acabou de descer de sua vassoura. Está me olhando de um jeito estranho. õO

- Qual é? - pergunto, cruzando os braços na altura do peito, olhando-o com uma sombrancelha erguida.

- Sempre tão desconfiada, Srta. Parkinson... - sorri ele, malicioso.

Draco está fazendo muito disso ultimamente. Sorrir, eu digo. E não é esses sorrisinhos cínicos ao qual durante uns seis anos eu estou acostumada a ver. É um sorriso diferente.

Ele tira a varinha do bolso e faz uma música começar a tocar. Uma música mexida. Mas, bem mexida mesmo.

- Então... - começa ele, colocando os braços em volta da minha cintura.

Começo a rir.

Ele me gira e remexe os ombros.

Fico parada, olhando-o com cara de quem diz 'Onde você deixou sua sanidade?'. Mas, tudo bem. Mexo meus quadris no movimento da música, indo de encontro a ele. Minhas costas encostam no peito dele e seus braços vem para frente do meu corpo.

Sorte que Wood, Harry e Ron estão muito ocupados converando e Gina, Luna e Hermione estão discutindo sobre algo. Senão, não tenho nenhuma dúvida, de que eles achariam que eu e Draco somos loucos.

Mas, o fato é que Narcisa (mãe de Draco) obrigou-o a fazer aulas de dança, porque um Malfoy deve saber dançar valsa e afins. Draco me convidou para fazer aulas com ele. E ao invés de dança de salão, fizemos dança de rua, hip hop e coisas assim. Narcisa nunca desconfiou. E eu e Draco viramos exímios dançarinos.

- Eu vou até o deque... - diz ele, baixinho. Olhando para algum lugar em direção ao lago.

Acompanho seu olhar e Gina está batendo pés bufando enquanto caminha até o lago.

- Aham. - digo, olhando-o risonha. - Sei bem porquê.

- Não sei do que você está falando... - responde ele, dando de ombros.

- Mas, eu sei.

Ele só pensa que me engana. Só pensa.

Como garotos são tão previsíveis?

Entro na casa e vou direto para a cozinha onde Luna e Hermione estão arrumando as coisas. Sento-me em uma das bancadas e começo a cantar.

É, eu gosto de cantar. Não sei. É apenas uma coisa que eu gosto de fazer. Quando comecei a fazer aulas de dança com o Draco, eu comecei a ter aulas de canto também. E achei legal. Achei mesmo.

- Pansy, você tem futuro. - diz Hermione, olhando-me como se eu fosse a Madonna ou algo do tipo. - Você deveria pensar nisso.

- Eu já pensei. - respondo, olhando-a com uma expressão falsamente séria.

- E? - pergunta, com aquele olhar de espectativa.

- E a cada dia que passa fico mais certa de que eu pareço uma gralha cantando e que você e as gurias tem sérios problemas de gosto.

Hermione olha-me com ar de censura. Mas, é verdade. Minha voz não é lá aquelas coisas, não. E pra falar a bem verdade, eu tenho vergonha. Uma coisa é cantar para as minhas amigas e tudo mais, outra coisa é cantar para um povo todo.

Como eu sempre digo: uma coisa é uma coisa, outra coisa é outra coisa. É, esses meus lemas só fazem sentido para mim. Mas, tudo bem.

Coloco meus cabelos pretos e curtos para trás da orelha. Luna está sentada em uma bancada à minha frente perdida em seu mundinho. Eu, particularmente, a acho um ser muito estranho. Mas, gosto dela mesmo assim. É uma pessoa legal de se conviver, por mais que às vezes ela não esteja sintonizada em nosso mundo. O que, se querem saber a minha opinião, é muito estranho.

- Gosto não se discute. - murmura Luna, que até agora está fazendo desenhos imaginários na mesa de marmóre da cozinha.

Eu e Hermione apenas nos entreolhamos. O que há para se falar? Quando parece que nem na conversa ela está, vai lá e aparece.

- Di-Lua, você é estranha. - murmuro, dando de ombros. - Eu vou até o meu quarto, antes que Wood tome posse dele antes de mim.

E sim, acho que essa é a pior coisa que vai acontecer nessas férias. Eu vou ter que dividir o quarto com Oliver Wood, o capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Da GRIFINÓRIA! Uma coisa é ter amigas da Grifinória, outra coisa bem diferente é ter amigos na Grifinória.

Eu sou aqui de Ron e Harry e tudo mais, mas mesmo assim... Uma coisa é uma coisa, outra coisa é outra coisa. E acho que nem eu estou me entendendo mais.

- E eu apenas concordei com isso porque eu sou muito sua amiga. Você sabe disso certo? - rosno, olhando-acom falso ressentimento, tentando fazê-la mudar de idéia em um pedido mudo. Mas, eu sei que isso não irá acontecer. Não mesmo.

- Você sabe que eu não concordaria com isso se... - continuo, perigosamente.

- Não, não fala. - pede Hermione, olhando para os lados, nervosa.

Sorrio, maliciosamente. Eu sei de sua paixão secreta e afins. E aposto que ela também sabe, mas não gosta de admitir pros outros. Não mesmo.

- Ok. Ok. - digo, dando de ombros novamente. - To fora daqui. - e mandando um beijo no ar vou pelo corredor até meu quarto.

Escuto gritos na cozinha e então passos pesados no corredor. Logo após aparece uma cabeleira ruiva passando. O quarto de Gina é um após o meu. E aposto que sei porquê ela está assim toda irritadinha. E é claro, não custa provocar um pouco mais.

- Não sei o porquê de tanto estardalhaço, Weasley. Eu vou dormir no mesmo quarto que o Wood e estou perfeitamente calma. - digo, fazendo a cabeleira ruiva retroceder alguns passos e olhar-me com o fogo Weasley faiscando no olhar.

- Isso é porque você... - começa ela, olhando-me maliciosa.

- Não, não fala. - peço, olhando-a assassina.

O que ela tá pensando? Do que ela tá falando? Eu sei muito bem, mas me recuso a comentar sobre isso. Porque de tão ridículo chega a ser ridícula. E lá vai eu e meus raciocínios loucos novamente.

- Tá vendo de quem eu peguei essa mania irritante, Mione? - grita Gina, para que Hermione possa escutar da cozinha, onde ainda está guardando os pratos.

Sério, nunca vi uma pessoa tão empenhada quanto a Hermione. Ela está sempre ativa, fazendo as coisas. Acho que o a impulsiona deve ser algo bem diferente do que simplesmente espírito de limpeza e arrumação como ela vive dizendo.

- Parkinson pode ser uma ótima ou ruim...sei lá...influência sobre mim... - resmunga Gina, incerta.

Caio na gargalhada. Ela é pior do que eu para esses raciocínios malucos.

- Ei, não me culpa pelas suas manias irritantes ou..sei lá..Entendeu? - digo, provocando-a. Sorrio maliciosamente e acrescento: - Mas fico lisonjeada por me chamar de influência. - e dizendo isso jogo meus cabelos para trás lentamente dando uma piscadinha.

- Isso não era para ser um elogio. - resmunga Gina, olhando-me mal-humorada.

Eu não sabia que Draco conseguia ter um efeito tão poderoso sobre as pessoas. Eu acho que eu sou imune ao seu charme já que o conheço há muito tempo e sei de todas as suas manias irritantes e nojentas.

- Que seja. - digo, dando de ombros. - Eu sou uma Sonserina.

Gina sai batendo pés novamente e eu mando um beijinho no ar, que sei que ela sabe que eu fiz. Eu sei.

Sorrio comigo mesma. Meus amigos são loucos. Mas, e daí? Eu também sou.

Tiro minha blusa lentamente e me olho no espelho.

- Pansy, você é uma gata. - digo, olhando-me de cima a baixo.

Mas, a bem verdade, é que eu não me sinto assim. Não depois de ter levado um pé na bunda do meu namorado por outra garota que ele disse ser bem mais bonita que eu.

Que tipo de pessoa fala isso para outra? Que tipo de namorado fala isso para a namorada? Ex-namorada, no caso. E o pior, que não fui nem eu que terminei. Foi ele. ELE! E isso é que é o mais humilhante.

Chega disso. Pego minha varinha dentro da minha mala e ligo uma musiquinha pra me animar um pouco. Ou melhor, me fazer esquecer deste episódio fatídico de minha vida. Porque empolgada eu to.

Procuro por uma blusa mais interessante. Pego uma vermelha, decotada. Ao menos combina com as minhas unhas.

Tiro minha calça jeans justa e coloco um shorts. Bem melhor. Está um calor dos infernos aqui.

Olho-me no espelho novamente. E então vejo uma presença atrás de mim. Uma presença irritantemente irritante.

- Sempre tão egocêntrica, Pansy. - diz Wood, encostando-se no batente da porta e me observando discaradamente.

Sinto minhas pernas ficarem dormentes e trinco os dentes.

- Ninguém me avisou que pessoas sem cérebro iriam dividir o quarto comigo. - rosno, olhando-o com desprezo. Ele faz parte da escória da grifinória. Patético.

- ... - bufa, olhando-me nos olhos - Não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de responder, _Parkinson_.

- Caso você não tem percebido - o que não é de se espantar, já que você é completamente estúpido - você acabou de responder,_ Wood_. - sustento o olhar, mesmo sentindo meu estômago embrulhar de nervoso.

Os cabelos castanhos cortados rente sobre a nuca com os fios arrepiados com o gel. Os braços fortes claros desnudos por causa da regata. E, bom, minha garganta fica seca. Ele é um pateta idiota arrogante.

Contraio minha mandíbula com toda a minha força. Suspiro.

- Vai ver se eu to na esquina. - rebate ele, massageando as têmporas de olhos fechados.

- Fazendo o que, rodando bolsinha? Não conhecia esse seu lado, Wood. - digo, irônica, aproximando-me perigosamente dele. - E devo dizer, é nojento.

Meus olhos estão cravados nos dele. E os dele nos meus. Me aproximo mais, até colar meu corpo contra o dele, prensando-o na parede. Não sei o que estou fazendo, apenas faço. Meu coração está acelerado.

- Eu acho que você tá precisando botar um homem nesse corpo, Pansy. - sussurra ele, movendo a boca para perto da minha orelha. Cruel.

- Algo que eu faço todo dia, Wood. - rosno, segurando o queixo dele com as minhas unhas vermelhas reluzindo fogo. Estreito meu olhar.

- A lista é grande, então. - rebate ele, com a boca bem próxima da minha.

O ambiente está quente. Meus pés descalços sob o piso gelado não é o bastante para me refrescar.

- E sinto informar, mas você não está na minha lista. - digo, me afastando dele. Minha cabeça roda e minhas mãos tremem. O que tá acontecendo comigo?

- Graças a Merlin. - diz ele, indo em direção a sua mala. - E acho que não sou eu que rodo bolsinha, afinal. - acrescenta, virando o rosto em minha direção.

- Hoje, Wood, você dorme na sala. - resmungo.

Olho-o de relance e saio do quarto, batendo a porta logo atrás de mim.

Tento respirar e me manter estável. Mas, esse garoto consegue me tirar do sério. Eu sei que eu aceitei dormir no mesmo quarto que ele, etc e tal. Afinal, ele até que é gostoso (muito melhor do que Harry, um magricela ou Draco, o meu melhor amigo que vejo praticamente como um irmão).

Gina está andando pelo corredor e bufando. O que ela está fazendo muito desde que chegamos aqui, mas vai lá.

- O que foi? – pergunto, olhando-a maliciosa.

Apóio-me na porta do meu quarto (infelizmente) e cruzo meus braços perto do peito, olhando-a a espera de uma resposta.

- Uma doninha loira. – rosna ela, apoiando-se na porta de seu quarto, logo a frente do meu.

- É, eu imaginei. – digo, sorrindo marota.

- Não fique com esse arzinho de 'eu te disse' não, ok? – murmura ela, com um olhar de censura.

- Mas, eu não te disse nada. – respondo, dando de ombros. – Como posso ficar com arzinho de 'eu te disse' e eu nada disse? Nossa, isso soou algo quase poético.

- Não muda de assunto. – pede ela, exasperada.

O Draco realmente mexeu com ela. Sonserinos tem esse poder com as pessoas. Eu também tenho. Eu sei.

- Eu quero dizer que você tá com um arzinho parecido com o que a Hermione faz quando sabe alguma coisa de algo. – continua ela, como se estivesse explicando algo absolutamente óbvio.

E na realidade é óbvio, mas eu gosto de provocá-la. Na realidade, eu gosto de provocar qualquer pessoa. Principalmente garotos. Garotos são minha especialidade e não me importo nem um pouco em dizer isso.

- Ou seja, quase todo o tempo. – digo, debochada.

- Exato. – concorda ela, jogando os cabelos ruivos para trás, irritada. – E o colega de quarto? – pergunta, apontando com a cabeça em direção a porta atrás de mim.

Reviro os olhos. Bufo. Gemo. E tudo o mais que posso fazer para exprimir a minha frustração.

Digamos que Oliver Wood não é um dos assuntos no topo da minha pauta.

Digamos que Oliver Wood nem sequer é um dos assuntos que ESTÁ na minha pauta.

E caso alguém não tenha entendido minha metáfora, a pauta é minha vida, ok?

- Ele é tão perfeitinho que me irrita. – resmungo, olhando para trás de mim com desprezo.

Não que eu despreza a porta, eu desprezo quem está atrás desta maldita porta.

- Ele te irrita porque é perfeito ou porque ele é tão perfeito que você chega a gostar dele? – pergunta ela, olhando-me maliciosa. Merlin, essa garota tá ficando a cada dia que passa mais parecida comigo.

- Os dois. – respondo mais que depressa. Paro. Respiro. - Não.. quero dizer..a primeira opção... – Ok. A Gina conseguiu me confundir e eu achei que só sonserinos (ou melhor, somente eu) conseguia fazer isso com as pessoas.

- Sei... – murmura ela, olhando para suas unhas distraidamente.

- Você me confunde, Weasley. – rosno, olhando-a ameaçadoramente.

- Claro que sim, Parkinson. – ri ela, olhando-me de soslaio e entrando dentro de seu quarto.

Sim, uma grifinória e ainda por cima Weasley me deixando falando sozinha com cara de tacho.

A sorte é que essa Weasley grifinória é a minha melhor amiga, se não ela estaria em grandes problemas. Grandes e graves.

Apóio minha cabeça na porta e olho para o teto. O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

E quando estou prestes a responder o mistério da (minha) vida, o ser mais insignificante do mundo abre a porta e me deixa cair de bunda no chão.

- Agora deu pra me espiar pela fechadura, é? – pergunta ele, olhando-me maroto.

- Eu não nem me dar ao trabalho de responder isso, Wood.

- Não vai mesmo? – pergunta ele, puxando-me pelos braços até ficar a altura dele com uma força e agilidade sobre-humana (ok, nem tanto assim).

Oliver me prensa contra a parede do corredor e me olha fundo nos olhos. É impressão minha ou estamos flertando (para não dizer algo muito obceno)?

- Não, não vou. – respondo e por mais que eu deteste admitir, minhas pernas estão um pouco trêmulas.

Talvez eu precise mesmo colocar um homem no meu corpo, mas, nunca, NUNQUINHA mesmo, este homem será Wood.

Eu nem sequer sei se ele pode ser considerado um homem. Acho que está mais pra rato, porque sussurrar perto do meu ouvido é golpe baixo.

- Eu poderia te beijar agora, sabe? – diz ele, como se nada fosse nada.

Tenho que admitir que nunca imaginei o cordeirinho grifinório desse jeito. Sem camisa, com o corpo completamente colado ao meu no meio do corredor, olhando lascivamente para mim e dando indiretas mais do que diretas. Grifinórios também fazem pouco caso do amor? Dessa eu não sabia.

Eu posso não ser uma Hermione, mas de sexo e amor eu sei muita coisa. MUITA COISA mesmo.

- Poderia, mas não vai. – rosno, olhando-o com ódio nos olhos. E um pouquinho de desejo, mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Não mesmo? – pergunta ele, bem pertinho da minha orelha. É, ele é um rato. - Eu aposto que se te beijasse nesse exato instante você não diria não. – Rato e convencido. Duas atitudes em garotos com as quais eu estou acostumadas a lidar.

- Você fala muito, Wood. Mas, não age. – murmurou, passando minhas unhas sobre os músculos do braço dele. - E na minha opinião, esse é seu problema. – acrescento, com os lábios próximos de seu pescoço.

Ora, eu também sei provocar.

- É mesmo? – diz ele, estremecendo levemente. – E porque diz isso? – pergunta, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Porque se você não age, faz com que eu tenha tempo de pensar e quando eu penso... – sussurro, movendo minhas unhas por sua pele morena. - Bom, acho melhor te mostrar.

E dizendo isso movo meu joelho com muito mais do que gosto em direção ao seu... vocês sabem.

- E isto, Wood, é o que chamo de agir. – e dizendo isso saio livremente pelo corredor, deixando um Wood com as mãos bem, vocês sabem onde e gemendo, mas nem de longe de prazer.

Eu disse que também sabia provocar. Wood acabou se mostrando alguém não muito diferente dos garotos com que estou acostumada a lidar e isso, me decepcionou.

**Ok. Ok. Não veio mais 10 reviews, mas veio 6. Já é um começo. XD**

**Eu REALMENTE AGRADEÇO a todos que estão mandando reviews, ok? Significa MUITO mesmo pra mim. **

**Bom, primeiramente quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas não quis postar o cap três até ter o quatro pronto e um início de cinco, que ainda não saiu muito bem. ehuheiuehueh**

**Eu tb estava cheia de coisas acontecendo (provas, feira de ciências, meu aniversário, viagem inesperada e mais provas xP). Então, espero que compreendam e que tenha valido à pena esperar. **

**LMP3: Ah, que bom q vc está gostando! E espero que continue acompanhando! Eu realmente adoro os seus reviews! kisses xD**

**Lika Slytherin: AHUAHUIAHAIUHAIUHAIUH Simmm simmm, uma casa cheia de jovens promete, né? XD Eu queria tá nessa casa só pra poder agarrar o Draco! x AHUAHUAIHAHUAH E agora, viu o Cicatriz? XD hehehehe Espero q tenha gostado! kisses xD**

**Ana Raquel: Nossa, assim eu fico extremamente honrada! XD Q bom q vc tá acompanhando a fic mesmo tendo partes H/R xD Obrigada pelo review, tá? Significa MUITO mesmo. kisses xD**

**Dani Sly: Oi, Dani! (a intimidade HUAHAUIHAIUHA xP Mas como vc deixou, aqui está xP) Ahhh, que bom q vc está gostando da hst e eu ADOOOREI seu reviews. Sério mesmo. Q bom q vc se prendeu na história e tá gostando de todas as partes. E sim, o nosso pequeno (não tão pequeno assim) Weasley merece um pedala. HUAHAUIAUIHAIUHAUH E tá vendo, veio mais casal por aí. E no próximo cap tem mais um. Love is in the air nessa fic. HUAHAUIIUAHIUAH kisses xD**

**Mariana: Que bom q vc tá gostando! Espero q continue leeeeendo! kisses xD**


	4. Luna

**AVISO: Esse cap é Harry/Luna, ok? (x**

**Gente, deu pra perceber q eu errei no cap anterior né? O casal era Pansy/Oliver. Uma idéia maluca q eu tive há um tempo atrás e quis porque quis fazer esse casal. XD**

**Harry e Luna é o último casal da fic, ok? Não vai ter mais casais depois disso, são só os 4 meeesmo. Essa casa já tá muito cheia né? HAUHAIUAHAIUHAIUH**

**Bom, eu nao sabia q as pessoas iam gostar tanto assim da fic e esse cap (e o próximo tb) eu fiz antes dessa empolgação toda, então eu peço desculpas se deixar a desejar, mas como a galera tá querendo q eu poste logo e eu to sem tempo no momento de escrever mais, sinto muito gente, mas deixei do jeito que tava. Vou tentar melhorar. JURO!**

**Mariana : Desculpa pela demora! xP Mas que bom q vc tá gostando! XD Isso me deixa MTO feliz meeesmo! XD beeeijo! xD  
****Dessinha McGuiller****: Vc via ela diferente? Diferente como? Na real q as vezes eu tb vejo ela diferente, se vc der uma passada na minha outra fic q tem ela, Inenarrável, ela tá um pouquinho diferente. Mas, pra essa fic eu queria a Pansy assim mesmo, meio femme fatale, meio provocativa e até mesmo meio vulnerável, não sei. Uma sonserina à parte. Mas, que bom q vc gostou dela mesmo assim. **

**Sim, a senhora Weasley morreria né, ainda mais sabendo que a Gina tá no mesmo quarto que um loiro em forma de deus grego né? HAUHAIAUAHIAHUIAH**

**Ei, e não fique num estado compulsivo assassino porque senão eu fico com medo e aí q a inspiração não vem MESMO. huahuiahuiahuiah**

**Eu moro em Floripa, mas sou de Porto também. xD**

**Adorei seu review. beeeeijos, querida! xD**

**LMP3****: ei, menina, tens q saber de uma coisa: os bons mocinhos são os piores. Muahahaha. HAUHAIUAHUIAH**

**Mas, falando sério, eu queria fazer um Wood bom moço mas com uma pinta de sexy. Gostou? xD**

**beeeeijos!**

**Biazinha Malfoy****: caaalma, q dps desse cap já vem d/g pra galera. xP beeeeijos! xD  
CT: q bom q vc tá gostando. Sim, me apoie! HAUAHUIAHUIAHIAH Pq a inspiração tá meio difícil as vezes.. hehehe E digo o mesmo q disse pra Biazinha, próximo cap tem mais d/g. xP beeeijos! xD  
****Srta. Pontas****: Sim, houve uma pequena confusão. AHUAHUIAHIAH xP Sorry. Mas q bom q vc gostou do cap e do golpe. HAUHAIAHIUAHIUAH xP Espero q vc continue acompanhando. beeeijos!  
****Fenf Igo****: Q bom q vc tá gostando. E as vezes eu tenho meio de me perder mesmo, mas até agora acho q isso nao aconteceu. xP Vão ser D/G R//H H/L e P/W mesmo. E sim, vai ter NC, mas não com todos os casais. Por enquanto eu tenho certeza só de um, mas quem sabe...não sei. ehuehuiehueihieh beeeijos!  
Ana Raquel: aaaah.! que bom q vc tá gostando. Sério mesmo. É, eu tentei fazer isso mesmo, fico mto feliz q dê pra captar isso! xP Continue lendo, sim? Isso me deixa mto feliz. beeijos, moça! xD  
****Franinha Malfoy****: pequeno erro, sim. xD não repare essa autora louquinha, não. E sim, eu demorei. DE NOVO. Sinto muito. Mas agora q as férias estão chegando prometo TENTAR ser mais rápida. xD**

**beeeijos! xD  
**

**Capítulo quatro**

Eu realmente cheguei aqui pensando que essas seriam as melhores férias da minha vida. E nisso eu me sinto parecida com a Gina. Eu sei que ela também pensava assim (antes de soltar sua ira Weasley por causa do Draco).

E eu me sinto realmente uma tola ao lembrar do motivo que me levou a achar que essas férias realmente seriam demais. Por causa de Harry. Eu realmente achei que pudesse mudar a maneira como ele me vê. E é aí que eu me pareço MUITO com Mione.

E então agora eu penso o quanto essas férias não vão ser nem de longe perfeitas se eu não fizer com que aja uma agitação de verdade por aqui (nem que seja ir enxer a cara em um barzinho da vila, por mais que isso não tenha nada a ver comigo) e agora eu estou realmente parecida com Pansy.

Eu estou começando a achar que devo parar de andar com as minhas amigas.

Estou na cozinha arrumando as coisas junto com Mione, ao menos assim eu me mantenho um pouco ocupada. Apesar de gostar de viver mais tranquilamente. Não que isso não seja uma atividade tranquila, mas sei lá, às vezes eu acho que sou uma pessoa muito solitária e gosto de andar sozinha.

Só que eu sei que preciso me abrir para o mundo e tudo mais (ao menos é o que o meu pai diz) e talvez seja porque eu comecei a seguir os conselhos dele (finalmente) que eu esteja em uma casa do lago nas férias com sete amigos.

Eu estou indo muito bem, para quem antes nem amigos tinha.

Mione e Pansy estão discutindo sobre alguma coisa...Música. E agora praquejo mentalmente porque não estava prestando a mínima atenção no que elas estavam falando e isso faz de mim uma mal educada.

- Gosto não se discute. - digo, tentando parecer completamente por dentro do assunto.

Ambas me olham com uma expressão que eu não saberia decifrar nem se eu quisesse. Bom, eu suponho que se eu quisesse eu até conseguiria...Mas, enfim.

Começo a pensar onde é que Harry pode estar agora. Não sei. Não é como se eu gostasse dele ou algo do tipo, mas desde a primeira vez que nos falamos eu senti algo vindo dele, algo que fez com que eu me identificasse muito com ele. Houve uma ligação, por assim dizer.

Todas em Hogwarts me vêem como a Di-lua e eu sei que até os meus - finalmente - amigos também. E eu acho ótimo eles gostarem de mim assim, exatamente como sou. Mas, e se eu não gostar de ser como eu sou? Ou melhor, e se eu não for assim como todos pensam que eu sou? Bom, na realidade eu sou assim mesmo. Só e se, somente e se, houve mais em mim do que apenas esse jeito aluado de ser? Eu tenho certeza de que posso muito mais.

Harry é o único que parece passar pelo que eu passo, todo o meu sofrimento ou até mesmo minha alegria. Ambos somos diferentes, embora que seja por motivos diferentes. Não há muito o que explicar, nem tempo. Mas, de uma maneira ou de outra eu me entristeço ao saber o que Harry pensa de mim.

Mione e Pansy ainda estão conversando. Porque eu não consigo prestar atenção ao que elas falam? Como eu posso ser tão desligada?

Talvez eu realmente viva dentro do meu mundinho e ao invés de isso significar que eu sou aluada, significa que eu sou egocêntrica. Como eu não presto atenção ao que os outros falam ou fazem? Gina diz que eu presto atenção, sim. Não no geral, mas nos detalhes.

E eu começo a pensar que isso é mesmo verdade. Porque eu sei exatamente o jeito que Mione está batucando na mesa e como a sombracelha de Pansye está se franzindo. E embora eu não saiba do que elas estão falando, eu sei exatamente o que se passa dentro dessas duas cabecinhas.

Elas são minhas amigas, e é isso que importa.

- Ok. Ok. To fora daqui. - diz Pansy, jogando um beijo no ar para nós. E eu gosto desse jeito espontâneo e ousado dela. Queria ter um pouco disso, só para me achar um pouco sensual, talvez.

Quem mandou eu ser uma Corvinal?

- Mione, eu vou dar uma explorada por aí, certo? - digo, levantando-me do banco e caminhando até a porta.

- Ok. Você já não quer aproveitar e ir no mercado fazer as compras? - pergunta ela, prestando mais atenção as suas unhas do que em mim. Rony mexe mesmo com a garota que até então parecida ser feita completamente de gelo.

- Claro. - respondo, sorrindo feliz. Estou louca para ir à cidade. - Sem problemas.

Pego o dinheiro dentro da caixinha onde todos colocamos as economias trazidas especialmente para o verão e caminho em direção a varanda.

Sento na cerca. Uma mania que peguei de Mione, tenho certeza. Ela gosta de sentar nos locais mais loucos possíveis (e embora essa frase tenha ficado com um duplo sentido, é a mais pura verdade).

Nem sei porque eu sentei, se vou sair. Às vezes eu realmente não me entendo. O que é mais estranho ainda, porque eu, dentre todas as pessoas, deveria me entender. Mas, acho que minha mente e demasiadamente complicada até para mim.

- Eu vou sair. - diz Pansy, abrindo a porta com a sutileza de um elefante. Não que ela seja gorda, porque isto está longe de ser verdade. Que seja, eu tenho certeza que vocês entenderam a minha metáfora.

Pansy caminha em direção a qualquer lugar e Oliver sai cinco minutos depois. Seu rosto está vermelho e eu não quero nem imaginar o que aconteceu lá dentro entre os dois. Embora eu ache que os dois tenham mais em comum do que possam imaginar.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou, olhando-o cautelosa.

- Aquela garota é o demônio em forma de deusa, tá legal? - responde ele, ofegante. - Foi isso que aconteceu.

- Quer dizer que você acha Pansy uma deusa? - pergunto, divertida.

Oliver pisca várias vezes. Tenho a impressão de que ele nem pensou direito antes de me responder. Isso vai ser divertido.

- Não, eu não quis dizer isso.. Eu.. - alguém aqui está 'levemente' atordoado. É, acho que Pansy normalmente causa essa reação mesmo.

- Você disse isso, Oliver. Eu ouvi. - respondo. Eu tenho certeza de que ele falou isso. Eu ouvi.

- Eu sei o que eu falei, Luna. - rosna ele, fazendo com que eu ria internamente.

- Então não foi isso que você quis dizer? - pergunto, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

- Não. - responde, exasperado.

- Então o que exatamente você quis dizer ao chamá-la de deusa? - insisto, com um sorriso falsamente inocente no rosto.

- Eu...

- Você quis dizer que ela era feia? - pergunto, deixando-o sem alternativas.

Oliver me olha como se eu fosse um ser de outro planeta, nada que eu já não tenha visto antes. Mas, ao contrário da maioria das outras vezes (senão todas mesmo) eu estou me sentindo bem ao ser vista assim. Porque é a favor da minha vontade (e eu nunca ouvi ninguém usar essa expressão na minha vida), não contra. E isso me causa uma sensação boa.

- Porque normalmente a gente não usa a expressão deusa quando quer chamar alguém de feia, ou chata, ou sei lá o quê. - digo, cruzando os braços e virando-me frente a frente a ele.

- Por acaso você percebeu que eu a chamei de demônio também? - rebate ele, sentindo-se cansado.

- Não, na realidade não. - respondo, dando um pulo de onde eu estava sentada.

- Você... - começa ele, e sim, o tão inteligente e maravilhoso Oliver Wood está sem palavras.

- Tenho que ir, Oliver. - digo, sorrindo. - Vou até à cidade comprar as coisas pra casa. - e dizendo isso desço as escadas da varanda saltitando.

Acho que já fazia algum tempo que eu não me sentia tão bem. Tão no controle. E até me sinto meio mal por usar Oliver dessa maneira (digo, para o meu próprio bem-estar), mas ele ainda vai me agradecer. Ele e Pansy realmente tem chances de se dar bem até o final do verão.

Talvez eu até tenha jeito para cupida ou sei lá o que, afinal.

Eu vou ter que carregar compras. Só agora em dou conta disso. E eu sou péssima em feitições de encolher e tirar peso ou qualquer coisa prática para carregar compras (é claro que esses feitiços não foram feitos precisamente para isso, mas dá para usar para isso...E, esqueçam. O fato é que eu não sei fazê-los).

- Deixa eu adivinhar: você tá pensando como é que vai carregar as comprar na volta, certo?

Olho em direção a quem está falando. Não que eu precise me virar para saber quem é. Mas, é Harry. E como ele pode saber tudo? Não importa se ele é o Garoto-que-sobreviveu etc e tal, ele poderia me dar um desconto. Não poderia? Sei lá.

Harry sempre sabe no que eu estou pensando. E quase sempre eu estou pensando em coisas de última hora que eu esqueci de prever. É, eu nunca penso nas consequüências. E não como uma pessoa aventureira que vive sem lei, que está sempre se arriscando. E sim, como uma pessoa panaca mesmo.

Ok. Harry Potter mandou embora toda a minha auto-confiança e nova Luna embora com uma simples frase. E eu sei que ele não faz isso por mal. No colégio ele sempre estuda comigo, conversamos muitos e ele até me leva como acompanhantes para os bailes.

Mas, no momento, eu não estou vendo isso como uma prova de amizade e sim como se ele fizesse favores para mim. Eu realmente não sou de ficar brava com as pessoas. Eu sou calma, eu sou boazinha, eu sou legal. E to começando a achar que isso não tá com nada.

- É, certo. Afinal, a Di-lua nunca pensa nessas coisas. - respondo, antes mesmo de pensar no que estou falando.

Eu nunca fiquei com tanta raiva antes. E nunca demonstrei minha raiva antes. Talvez eu já tenha guardado demais e seja hora de mostrar, afinal.

- Luna, do que você tá falando? - pergunta ele, olhando-me com aquele sorriso carinhoso e olhar sincero de sempre. - Você pirou?

- Sim. Pirei. Mas, isso eu já fiz há muito tempo,né? - rebato e sinto minhas mãos de fecharem com gana. - Tá dando uma de tanso ou simplesmente é desatualizado?

Eu sinto meu rosto queimar e estou com muito ódio.

Estou cansada das pessoas fazerem pouco caso de mim.

Estou cansada de todos acharam que eu sou uma idiota boazinha.

Estou cansada de não ser vista como uma garota.

Estou cansada de achar que eu não mereço o melhor que eu possa ter.

Estou cansada de ser insegura e achar que as pessoas estão fazendo favores andando comigo.

Estou cansada de não seguir os conselhos do meu pai.

Estou cansada de não me ver como meu pai me vê.

- To cansada, merda! – grito, olhando-o fundo nos olhos. – Será que você não consegue enxergar nada que não esteja além do seu umbigo?

Paro e respiro.

Harry está parado. Seus ombros estão tensos e seu semblante sério. Acho que ele nunca imaginou que eu pudesse dar uma explosão dessas.

Nem eu imaginava, para falar a verdade.

Um minuto de silêncio. E até parece que alguém morreu. E algo muito insensível que eu vou falar agora, mas antes fosse alguém que tivesse morrido. O que eu não suporto é esse silêncio extramente constrangedor.

Respiro ofegante. Agora eu realmente estou cansada. Não só pscicologicamente, mas como fisicamente também.

- Luna... - sussurra Harry, olhando-me de uma forma que eu não sei decifrar.

Eu não to conseguindo decifrar nada por esses dias mesmo.

- Harry. - digo, impassível..

E agora que eu to mais calma, paro pra pensar porque é que eu fui descontar nele toda essa raiva que eu nem sequer sabia (ao menos não conscientemente) que existia em mim. Mas, sei lá, talvez eu precisasse mesmo fazer isso para fazer ele perceber que me via de um jeito (mesmo que incoscientemente) que não é de todo verdade.

- O que foi que aconteceu agora? - pergunta ele, aproximando-se de mim, cauteloso.

- Esse é o problema, Harry. - suspiro. - Não tem como explicar.

- Tudo tem uma explicação, Luna. - rebate ele, olhando-me preocupado. E isso quase me faz fraquejar.

- Nem tudo. - respondo, afastando-me. - Nem tudo.

Ele me olha e sei que não há nada a se dizer. Não ele, ao menos.

- Eu só quero que as pessoas, especialmente você, parem de me ver de um jeito que eu não sou. - digo, com a cabeça meio baixa.

- Eu te vejo exatamente como você é. - diz ele, com um tom de voz carinhoso. E isso ao invés de agradar, irrita.

- Talvez esse seja o problema, então. - rebato, impinando o nariz.

Harry me olha e tenta pegar em minha mão, mas eu me esquivo.

- Talvez eu seja muito complicada. Mas, o caso é, que eu estou começando a achar que é melhor eu ser assim a aceitar menos do que eu mereço. - digo, o mais forte e decidida que posso parecer.

- Eu concordo. - diz ele, e por mais que fosse de um certo modo o que eu queria ouvir, dói.

- Certo. - digo. - E agora, se me dá licença, eu tenho que ir até a cidade. - e dizendo isso começo a caminhar em direção a minha vassoura.

- Eu te acompanho. - diz ele, pronto para caminhar lado a lado comigo.

- Não precisa. - respondo, séria, colocando alguns fios loiros para trás das orelhas.

- Mas, você não é boa em feitições de encolhimento e diminuição de peso, Luna. - diz ele, sorrindo sem graça.

- Talvez seja uma ótima oportunidade para aprender. - respondo, sorrindo também. Mas, a realidade é que eu não estou nem um pouco num clima sorridente.

- Não quer um professor, então? - tenta ele inutilmente me fazer fraquejar.

- Eu me viro. - digo, mais fria do que planejava ser. - Eu quero ficar sozinha, se não se importa. - sussurro, e acrescento: - Mas, obrigada mesmo assim.

Viro de costas e ainda sinto o olhar Harry sobre mim, provavelmente me vendo desaparecer pelo céu afora, em direção a vila.

E nunca me senti tão solitária, ao fazer exatamente o que eu sentia que tinha de fazer.

Talvez seja porque sentir que aquilo é o correto e fazer o que é correto, nem sempre é algo que nos faz feliz. E começo a achar que eu realmente sou uma panaca por demorar tanto tempo para perceber as coisas mais simples.

Mas, como Gina costuma dizer, eu me atenho aos detalhes, não ao geral.

E o detalhe dessa história toda, é que talvez eu veja Harry mais do que como um amigo, mas eu não estou disposta a querer levar esse sentimento adiante. Não mesmo.


	5. Draco

**AVISO: Esse cap é Draco/Gina, certo? x))**

**_LMP3: _Ah, que pena que o Wood não ficou do jeito qe vc imaginou. Mas, não te culpo.. porque na realidade esse não era o Wood que eu imaginava tb, mas ele foi tomando forma assim na fic e deu no qe deu. Também porque pra essa fic eu queria um Wood certinho, mas mesmo assim com seu lado mais... diferente e sexy. Mas, você vai entender o porquê disso no longo da fic. E sim, esse já é um desenrolamento da fic sim. E sim, a Luna é muito confusa mesmo, mas é qe eu sempre imaginei ela assim. xP Obrigada pelo review e espero qe vc continue acompanhando, querida! beijinhos! xD**

**_Dani Sly:_ Bom, eu já disse tudo qe eu tinha pra dizer naquela reply, né? Sem noção o qnto os seus comentários são mágicos Beijão, querida! xD**

**_Musa-Sama: _Qe bom q vc gosta dela! Isso só me incentiva a escrever mais e mais! xD É, eu acho qe o problema da Luna é qe ela aceitou por muito tempo qe as pessoas vissem ela de um jeito qe ela não é, ou talvez ela tenha ficado desse jeito porque as pessoas diziam que ela era assim. Não sei. Mas, vamos ver o qe acontece com ela ao longo da fic, certo? xDD Espero qe vc acompanhe. Beijinhos, moça! xD**

**_Dessinha McGuiller: _Vc vê a Pansy como uma anomalia? OO Porque, guuuuria? Eu acho a Pansy tuudo de bom. Eu sei qe no HP mesmo ela é um pé no saco e uma ridícula HAUHAIUHAUHA Mas, na realidade, eu tento ver ela de um outro jeito. Eu vejo ela como um vulcão, sabe? É uma pessoa quente, com certeza e é como se a qualquer momento ela pudesse explodir. E tipo, ela é uma sonserina e tem todo esse lado dela, mas a real é que ela é como qualquer outra garota, só que ela tem medo disso e por isso esconde, mostrando uma outra face dela... a sonserina por si só. Entende? Anyway, espero qe vc continue acompanhando. Qe bom qe vc se viu na Luna e qe conseguiu resolver essas coisas com a suas amigas no passado. Mas, o problema da Luna não é qe ela faça tudo pelos outros, mas ela não se impõe, sabe? Ela esconde seus sentimentos, por mais qe pareça qe não e ela acaba só machucando a si própria com isso. Eu acho que o qe falta pra ela é se entender e se aceitar, talvez. Vamos veer. Continue acompanhando, sim? beeijos, guriaaa! xD**

**_Fenf Ingo: _Sim, o maior conflito interno. E bom, qnto as NCS, eu vou pensar no caso. De repente um casal ou outro tenha até a idéia de qe vai rolar alguma coisa. Mas, NC mesmo, eu tenho programado só para um casal mesmo. Seilá, é qe eu imaginei a história assim. Mas, tipo, eu ainda estou pensando, nunca se sabe. Mas, não prometo nada. E qnto a atualização, vou tentar ser mais rápida, mas é as idéias mesmo, são tantas que eu não acompanho o passo e tenho outros projetos rolando tb. Mas, vamos veer. Obrigada por acompanhar! beeeijos e espero qe tenha gostado do cap. xD**

**_Mila Malfoy Mayer: _Falou pouco mas mesmo assim ADOREI. Qe bom q vc gostou da fic e espero que continue acompanhando. Pq eu comecei a acompanhar a sua, viu? xD beeijos, moça! xD**

**Bom, gente. Confesso que demorei pra postar o cap a espera de um pouco mais de reviews, porém eu entendo qe o cap anterior apesar dos conflitos internos etc e tal não ficou muito bom. Espero qe eu tenha compensado nesse. Eu, particularmente, acho qe ficou uma loucura, porque eu quis dar mais desenrolamento a história e fazer os personagens se envolver mais uns com os outros, não só os casais em si, sabe?**

**Bom, mas foi isso qe saiu... E eu realmente espero que vocês gostem. **

**ENJOY! xD**

**Capítulo cinco **

A noite chegou rápido aqui. Acho que no 'campo' a noite chega mais rápido mesmo. Eu me sinto tranqüilo aqui. Longe da cobrança de tudo e todos. As pessoas pensam que é bom ser um Malfoy. Não minto, é ótimo ser um Malfoy mesmo. Todo o luxo, as mordomias...Mas, o que ninguém sabe é o quão difícil pode ser carregar um sobrenome que possui uma fama o precidindo. Isso sim, é terrivelmente pesado. Quase um fardo, eu diria, se não tivesse as partes boas.

Hermione e Pansy estão esperando a Luna chegar para começarem a preparar o jantar. Rony e Harry estão jogando xadrez bruxo. Oliver está esperando Gina sair do banho. Sim, só tem um banheiro na casa. É a maior loucura por aqui. Mas, eu gosto. É diferente de tudo o que eu já vivi e gosto disso.

Sento no sofá e coloco as pernas pra cima. To cansado, joguei quadribol o dia inteiro. Bom, parte da tarde, porque no resto eu briguei com a Weasley, dancei com Pansy e ajudei na mudança. Enfim, uma totalmente mudada rotina. Que nem pode-se chamar de rotina, mas tudo bem.

Eu não acredito que to numa casa cheia de grifinório, uma corvinal (N/A: Desculpem, mas eu realmente não lembrava qual era a casa da Luna, eu acho que é essa) e apenas uma sonserina além de mim pra contar história. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Na realidade, eu estava extremamente lúcido e foi uma das melhores coisas que eu fiz em toda a minha vida e por mais que eu pareça mais gay ainda dizendo isso, agora eu tenho amigos de verdade e isso faz com que eu me sinta bem.

Mas, não preciso nem dizer que Narcisa pirou quando soube dos meus novos amigos. Só que num ataque de mãe, ela ficou feliz por eu estar feliz pela primeira vez em não sei quanto tempo.

- E aí, cara. - resmunga Wood, sentando do meu lado.

- Daí. - resmungo de volta.

Dois mortos de fome esperando a Luna chegar. Por acaso ela foi fabricar a comida ou o quê? Droga.

Mas, se bem que, eu sei porque ela tá demorando tanto assim... Luna e Harry estão brigados. Eles não viram, mas eu assisti a briga inteira. Só Harry ainda não percebeu que Luna gosta mesmo dele. Ou talvez, eu tenha percebido porque presenciei a briga. É, talvez seja isso mesmo. Eu realmente quero que dê certo pros dois (e eu nem pareço um sonserino falando assim. Pareço um gay, credo). Mas, é que os dois se merecerem, os dois vivem no mundo da lua.

Acho que no fundo eu to assim por culpa da...Não, não fala Malfoy. Você é um idiota mesmo. Tá com algum lapso. Deve ser a falta de comida. Aliás, a Luna tá amargurada mas não precisa demorar tanto assim, né? Por Merlin!

Pansy está arrumando a mesa enquanto canta uma de suas músicas. Eu gosto da voz dela. Passei minha vida inteira ao som da voz dela, na verdade. O dormitório inteiro da Sonserina, para falar a verdade. Não que alguém reclamasse.

- Porque ela não cala essa boca? - rosna Wood e eu vejo um ódio mortal no olhar dele.

Se eu não conhecesse homens (o extritamente necessário, porque eu também sou um deles, nada mais) eu diria que Wood realmente odeia ela. Mas, esse ódio tem jeito de outra coisa. Tem mesmo e só ele não percebe.

- Qual é, cara. - dou um empurrão amigável no braço dele. - O que aconteceu? - perguntou, erguendo uma sombrancelha.

Mas, eu sei o que aconteceu. O jeito que Pansy canta. Ela não consegue cantar e ficar sem dançar. Ela remexe os quadris lentamente no ritmo da melodia. A expressão no rosto dela se suaviza e seus olhos ficam semi-serrados sem nem mesmo ela se dar conta. Ela é a minha melhor amiga, quase uma irmã e é só por isso que eu não fico louco quando ela faz isso.

Eu entendo Wood. E tenho pena dele. Tenho mesmo. Pansy não é uma garota fácil, em todos os sentidos que se possa pensar.

- Você não entende. - ele murmura, ressentido como uma criança que não ganhou o tão esperado presente de Natal. Chegaria a ser patético, se não fosse de dar dó. Não, na realidade é patético e eu não sinto dó nenhuma por ele. Eu sou um sonserino, no final das contas.

- Não entendo o que? - pergunto, olhando-o irônico. - Não entendo que você gos...

- Não, não fala. - pede ele, olhando-me exasperado.

- Só vai lá e agarra. - murmura Rony que até agora estava ganhando de lavada de Harry no xadrez bruxo.

- É, cara. Muito simples. - acrescenta Harry, aproximando-se também.

Os quatro se fecham em uma roda e começam a observar Pansy.

- Será que dá pra vocês serem um pouco mais discretos? - pede Pansy, olhando-nos divertidas. - Eu sei que eu sou maravilhosa e tudo mais, mas tenham dó. Eu vim aqui pra tirar férias, garotas. - e dizendo isso some dentro da cozinha deixando um Wood completamente raivoso pra trás.

- Eu odeio essa garota. - rosna ele, entrando em um dos quartos.

Eu, Harry e Rony damos um aceno de cabeça, por mais que não acreditássemos em nenhuma letra do que Wood nos dissera. Que ele se enganasse sozinho, então.

- Gente, que fome! - grita Gina, vindo com os cabelos molhados pingando por todo o chão do corredor.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Gina, não conhece uma coisa chamada toalha não? - grita Rony pra ele, com o rosto vermelho, mas acho que foi porque Granger tinha acabado de sair da cozinha.

- Nossa, a noite tá sendo um show e tanto hoje. - murmura Pansy, aparecendo como um fantasma e se sentando ao meu lado. - Várias coisas acontecendo. E ainda mais porquê você...

- Não, não fala. - murmuro, lembrando de como começara meu dia.

- Tá. Agora não, mas depois pode apostar que sim. - diz ela, piscando para mim.

Bufo. E me viro pro lado. Gina se joga no sofá e só então percebe que está sentada do meu lado. Me olha com uma cara de desgosto e eu prefiro pensar que não é por minha causa. Porque eu prefiro isso? Não faço a mínima.

- Não vem com essa cara não, ruivinha. - murmuro e não sei de onde essa ruivinha saiu.

- De onde esse ruivinha saiu? - Será que ela não consegue ouvir a minha mente? Que incompetência.

Olho para ela, quieto. Não entendo porque ela consegue despertar o que há de pior em mim quando eu quero mostrar o que há de melhor. E porque eu quero mostrar o que há de melhor? Não sei.

- Aloou? Eu não consigo ouvir o que há na sua mente, ok? - diz ela, me dando um soco no braço.

- Não tenha tanta certeza disso. - murmuro, enterrando-me ainda mais no sofá.

- Desembucha logo, doninha.

Meu estômago embrulha e eu me sinto completamente emo.

Não que eu seja um amargurado nem nada disso. Mas, não consigo deixar de pensar na conversa que eu tive com a Weasley hoje e o quanto ela me acha repugnante e tudo mais de ruim que possa ter nesse universo. E eu não consigo deixar de pensar que talvez eu seja um crápula mesmo. Afinal, uma vez crápula, sempre crápula. Não é assim?

Só que num ataque de raiva eu começo a pensar que ela é uma pobretona idiota que não me conhece nem um pouco bem pra ficar falando essas coisas de mim. E aí eu já to xingando ela e me tornando o crápula que ela disse que eu sou.

E depois dizem que a vida não é complicada, é a gente que complica.

Acredite, eu não to complicando nada aqui. Ou to?

Não, não to. Não mesmo.

- Tchau, ruivinha. - digo, levantando-me e indo para o lado de fora da casa.

Vejo uma cabeleira loira passar por mim nas escadas. Caramba, eu to sentado nos degraus, é impossível não me ver. E só existe uma cabeleira loira além da minha nessa aqui e essa cabeleira pertence a Luna, a futura namoradinha do testa rachada (não, hoje em dia eu não chamo mas ele assim, afinal, ele é um dos meus melhores amigos - eca! que gay! - mas é só pra dar mais uma emoção - como diz a Pansy - e porque eu to revoltado).

Luna entra para deixar as compras e logo aparece de volta, completamente fora do ar.

- Ei. - chamo e ela olha para trás, seus olhos estão brilhantes. Mesmo no escuro eu consigo ver isso.

- Olá. - ela responde, completamente fora do ar - mais do que o normal, quero dizer.

- Tá afim de conversar? - pergunto, levantando e colocando as mãos nos bolsos, evito me aproximar muito, sabe-se lá o que uma garota que esteve chorando - sim, para ter olhos brilhantes ela devia estar chorando - é capaz de fazer.

- Não muito. - responde ela, fungando um pouco - ahá! eu sou um gênio. Ok, a sinceridade dela me espanta. - E você? - u.ú Perguntas típicas de Luna Di-lua (é, eu to cruel hoje).

Balanço a cabeça negativamente. Na real mesmo, eu não sei o que fazer. Esse negócio de 'vamos ser amigos' etc e tal é meio novo pra mim. As únicas pessoas das quais eu era amigo eram Blaise e Pansy, e mesmo assim eu não era lá muito amigo, vamos dizer assim.

Então, a dúvida que não quer calar: o que dizer para uma garota extremamente meiga - tá. eu já to me assustando comigo mesmo com essa boiolice - quando ela está triste?

Calar.

Calada.

Calado.

É isso.

- E você tá afim de ficar quieta em algum lugar? - pergunto, olhando-a apreensivo. Esse negócio de ser amigo me deixa nervoso.

Não, não. Não no sentido nervoso de 'quero matar alguém', mas no sentido nervoso de 'quero que ela se sinta melhor e não sei como fazer isso'.

- Acho uma ótima idéia, na verdade. - responde ela, sorrindo.

E eu também sorrio, aliviado.

Começamos a caminhar pelo gramado, nada muito atlético ou coisa do tipo, mas ao menos dá pra espairecer um pouco.

- Ãhn... eu vi a sua briga com o Harry. - digo, sem rodeios. Não sei se no lance 'vamos ser amigos' a gente faz isso, mas to pouco ligando.

Ela permanece calada e por um momento acho que fiz algo errado. Mas, então, me dou conta de que não fiz pergunta nenhuma e é assim que a Luna funciona.

- O que aconteceu? - pergunto, cauteloso.

E vejo que acertei a pergunta pra esse lance 'vamos ser amigos' (e já tá ficando chato eu ficar falando isso, eu sei).

- O Harry é um idiota. - bufa ela, nervosa. E eu me espanto de ver a tão di-lua e calma Luna assim, mas vá lá. - Ele nunca entende nada do que eu digo. Ele não vê o quanto eu me esforço pra mostrar pra ele o que eu sou. Eu não sei... Eu só não gosto que as pessoas fiquem me vendo de um jeito que eu não sou. E mesmo que eu seja assim, di-lua, porque as pessoas tem que ver isso como uma coisa ruim e não como uma coisa boa? E daí se não tem um lado bom nisso, porque então não me aceitar do jeito que eu sou?

- Você acha que o Harry não tem aceita do jeito que você é? - pergunto, interessado.

Talvez eu e Luna tenhamos mais em comum do que eu tinha pensando. Esse estouro dela, de um jeito ou de outro serve pra mim também e eu não sei dizer direito o porquê.

- Não é isso. Ele aceita, até bem demais. Mas, parece que ele me vê como... - responde ela, meio confusa.

- Só a Luna. Aquela que ele já conhece, que é isso e aquilo pré determinado e não parece afim de querer te dar uma oportunidade de descobrir o que mais você pode ser além de seus pseudo-defeitos ou possíveis qualidades, certo? - completo, espantado comigo mesmo. De onde veio isso tudo?

- Você não gosta que as pessoas te vejam como Malfoy, certo? Você se orgulha de ser um Malfoy, mas não quando as pessoas pressupõe que você é as coisas ruins que o seu nome traz, certo? - rebate Luna, olhando-me fixamente.

Ok, eu admito que não espera essas conclusões dela. Mas, eu admito também que eu gostei. Ela me surpreendeu e agora estou achando o Potter um idiota por não perceber isso.

- Certo. - respondo, meio que de cabeça baixa. - É isso mesmo.

- Eu não vi a sua conversa com a Gina, mas eu ouvi as coisas que ela me disse. E acho que o seu Harry, é a Gina.

- e dizendo isso ela fez o caminho de volta para casa.

E por mais que a frase 'o seu Harry é a Gina' tenha sido tremendamente estranha e quase com um duplo sentido para mentes poluídas como a minha, eu entendi perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer. Ela quis dizer que...

- Não, não fala. - olho para a direção de onde veio a voz e é Gina. - Eu só estou aqui porque me pediram pra te chamar pra jantar.

- E eu acredito, ruivinha. - digo, olhando para ela com a minha melhor cara de safado. Isso me faz relembrar meus velhos tempos que na verdade nunca aconteceram muito bem. Eu nunca fui tão safado assim (tão, é claro), mas eu sou um sonserino (e ainda por cima Malfoy) e eu sei enrolar muito bem. - Eu acredito.

- É bom acreditar mesmo, porque é verdade. - bufa ela, cruzando os braços e parando em minha frente.

- Eu não acho que seja verdade. - diz Luna, de repente. - Você poderia pedir muito bem pra outra pessoa vir se não quisesse ver Draco tanto assim.

Não sei com quem eu deveria ficar mais perplexo. Se com Luna, que é totalmente incoveniente ou então com a reação de Gina, que ficou mais vermelha do que os próprios cabelos.

- Acho que é tarde demais para dizer Não, não fala, certo? - digo eu, maroto.

- Doninha, a conversa não chegou nos comensais. - diz ela, raivosa.

Mas, isso me deixa irritado. Muito irritado mesmo. Eu odeio quando esses assustos vêm à tona. Não é como se eu pudesse impedir as pessoas de falar essas coisas sobre mim. Mas, eu fico irritado. Prefiro não brigar, não fazer nada. De modo que apenas olho fundo nos olhos dela e me viro para ir embora, deixando-a sem reação (espero).

- Ei, espera aí, onde é que você tá indo? - pergunta Gina, dando pulinhos para me alcançar.

- Você não disse que o jantar tava pronto? - rosno, mesmo não querendo. - Achei que o que eu estivesse fazendo fosse óbvio.

- Porque é que você tá dando uma de O sensível agora? - pergunta ela, curiosa.

- Você está muito tagarela para alguém que não suporta a minha presença. - murmuro, erguendo uma sombrancelha.

- O Draco não gosta que tenham uma impressão errada dele. Assim como eu também não. - responde Luna, jogando os cabelos loiros para trás.

Gina observa-a cautelosamente. E olha para mim. E para Luna de novo, provavelmente sem entender. E eu realmente gostaria de dar um murro em Luna, mas sou muito cavalheiro para fazer isso. E talvez eu até venha a agradecê-la um dia por falar as coisas que eu não tenho coragem.

Malfoys sem coragem, onde é que esse mundo vai parar?

- Eu não acredito. - murmura Luna e tanto eu quanto Gina olhamos para direção em que ela está olhando.


	6. Rony

**AVISO: Esse cap é Ron/Hermione, certo? x)**

**N/A: **_Bom, eu quis dar uma visão dos pensamentos do Ron e a interação dele com o pessoal na casa ( nossa, isso aqui tá parecendo Big Brother UAHAAIUHAUIHAIUAH ) porque até agora ele tava meio apagadinho na fic ( o mesmo acontece com Harry, mas não se preocupem que daqui há pouco ele aparece tá? xD). E bom, é isso mesmo. _

_Adorei o comentário de todas no cap passado e obrigado tb a quem tá lendo e não tá comentando qe eu sei qe tem gente. xD Qm colocou a fic nos favoritos ou nos alerts. Obrigada mesmo, isso significa MUITO pra mim. Sério mesmo. E bom, aos anônimos aí, se quiserem comentar... nem qe seja pra dizer um oi, fiquem a vontade. Ou se quiserem dar uma opinião, melhor ainda. Eu adoro saber se vcs estão gostando ou odiando, me ajuda MUITO. Bom, é isso. xD_

**_Ana Raquel: _** Ah, qe bom q vc gostou! Tipo, eu não sei porque, mas eu simplesmente tive que fazer a Luna falando com Draco, Draco falando com a Luna. Porque aparentemente eles não tem nd a ver um com o outro, mas a realidade é qe tem muito mais do que imaginam. xD Bom, agora vc vai descobrir oq a Luna estava olhando. A coisa vai pegar um foguinho leve... AHUAHUAHIAUHAUIHA beeijos, querida! xD

**_Thai: _**Também te ADORO, thai! xD Mas, não me mate tá? É preciso criar um pouco de suspense, afinal. AHUAHAIUHAIUHAUIH E sinto muito, mas esse cap não tem Gin e Draco não... Agora mesmo qe tu me mata! HUAHAIUHAAUIHAIU beeijos, flor! xD

**_Dessinha Mcguiller: _**Eu também gosto da minha Pansy nessa fic. Seilá, ela é meio femme fatale mas mesmo assim um pouco vulnerável. Ela aparece bastantinho até nesse cap, vamos ver se vc gosta dela nesse cap. xD E sim, eu sou do RS. Eu sou de Porto Alegre. xD (INTER CAMPEÃO MUNDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL) Mas, eu moro em Floripa há alguns anos já... xD É isso, espero qe vc goste desse cap. beijos, moça! xD

**_Karen: _**qe bom q vc gostou! isso sim é qe é DEMAIS! E sim, eu sou meio maldosa mesmo. AHUAHAIUHAIUH DESCULPA! xP Mas, aí está o qe ela viu... muahahaha HUAHAIHAUH Espero que você goste, hein? E viu, nem demorei tanto assim pra postar! xD

**_Dani Sly: _**Nem preciso dizer nada do seu review, né? xD Eu nem tenho palavras pra dizer aqui o qnto gostei dele e o qnto valeu esperar acordada. Tu já sabe, né? Poxa, seus reviews são maravilhosos MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESMO! E espero qe vc continue acompanhando essa fic, porque isso me deixa muito feliz mesmo. E como sempre, eu não vou fazer uma reply gigante porque não importa o qe eu diga não vai conseguir expressar o qnto eu gostei do seu review. Então só digo isso: continue lendo, comentando e sendo minha mais nova amiga. beeijos, dani! xD

**_Myla Malfoy Meyer: _**aaah, qe bom q vc tá gostando e qe vai continuar acompanhando! xD Vamos ver se vc gosta desse cap. xDD beeijos, flor! xD

**_Feng Ingo: _**É qe o Draco é tão maravilhosa qe até sentimental ele continua completamente slytherin. É, eu sei qe o Harry tá meio apagadinho ainda, mas espere e verá. É porque tipo, a Luna tá meio brava com Harry ainda, tá um clima estranho entre os dois, por isso que não rola um action deles. Mas, espera qe no cap oito vai ter action entre eles, tá? Eu sei qe parece uma eternidade mas eu prometo qe aí tu vai até enjoar da cara dos dois. AHUAHAUIHAUIHA beijos, querida! xD

**_Ly W: _**O Oliver não é TUDO DE BOM? Eu acho ele maravilhoso e mto pouco explorado pelas ficwrites.. Ele é tão... FOFO e mesmo assim MASCULINO! Eu adoro ele, mesmo. E qe bom q tais gostando e virou uma fã. Eu me sinto honrada. Sério mesmo. E sim, a Gina é realmente maluquinha... E quem não iria querer estar no lugar da Pansy? ehuehiuehiuehieh Eu realmente espero qe vc continue acompanhando a fic e qe goste. beeijo, menina! xD

**Capítulo seis**

Eu não deveria estar me sentindo assim. Não deveria mesmo. E a realidade é, que não há nenhum motivo para eu estar me sentindo assim, na realidade. E a realidade é muita realidade para a minha realidade. E nem eu me entendo mais.

E agora eu pareço um panaca sentado aqui no sofá, enquanto as garotas terminam de preparar o jantar com a ajuda de Wood que desistiu de usar o banheiro que minha querida irmã conseguiu deixar encharcado, e acho que ele também desistiu de seu isolamento por causa de Pansy.

Na realidade (é a palavra nova do dia, só pode) eu não entendo esses dois. Aparentemente existe uma forte tensãos sexual entre esses dois, o máximo que Wood poderia fazer é ir lá e agarrá-la de uma vez e foi o que eu sugeri, antes de ele entrar todo revoltado em um dos quartos para voltar quinze minutos depois.

Mas, a vida amorosa dele não me interessa. Ou talvez interesse. Ainda não sei bem.

NÃO! Não, que eu seja gay ou qualquer coisa parecida... Merlin me livre e guarde, meu negócio mesmo é mulher. O problema... é que talvez seja uma em especial e...Não, não fala. Eu não me entendo às vezes, eu juro que não. Só que eu não consigo tirar a cena de hoje cedo da cabeça.

Porque talvez esse seja todo o motivo pelo qual Wood não agarra Pansy. Talvez ele...

É como se eu tivesse visto aquilo e simplesmente ficasse cravado em mim de um jeito que não quer mais sair. E não é como se eu realmente me importasse com o que Hermione e Wood fazem juntos falando de verões passados e ele fazendo piadinhas que provavelmente é só dos dois e eu me sinto completamente excluído da vida dela e isso vai meu estômago se contorcer e ... Eu só preciso respirar.

Acho que é isso. Respirar um pouco é tudo que eu preciso.

Eu me sinto frustrado, porque é como se ela nem notasse a minha presença. Não, pior que isso. Ela nota minha presença. Ela me conhece. Ela me olha. Mas, ela não me vê.

Porque Mione não percebe o quanto é incrivelmente sexy e consegue me deixar totalmente... louco? Não, não é nada disso que possa parecer. Bem, você sabe. É claro que isso também. Mas, eu gosto dela de um jeito diferente também. De um jeito que é certo um garoto gostar de uma garota, sabe? Não, eu não sei explicar... Eu só sei que gosto do jeito como ela mexe no cabelo quando está nervosa e a maneira como ela me olha quando está explicando alguma coisa incrivelmente fácil mas que o estúpido aqui não consegue entender.

Eu gosto do sorriso dela e do modo como aperta uma mão contra a outra quando está nervosa. E só de olhar pra ela eu é que fico nervoso e sinto até um pouco de falta de ar. Não sei porque eu sou assim. Tão incerto, inseguro, sem saber o que falar ou onde por as mãos.

Eu bem que gostaria de por as minhas mãos nela. Mas não, não desse jeito. Eu gostaria de poder tocar o rosto dela ou então colocar minhas mãos no meio de suas costas e guiá-la pelos lugares. Eu sei que parece meio bobo e incrivelmente idiota... Mas, eu não sei. Quando eu olho para ela, eu sinto que pode ser pra vida toda.

Eu olho para ela e simplesmente parece que ela poderia ser aquela. Ela poderia ser a mulher da minha vida.

Harry está me olhando de um jeito esquisito e talvez seja porque eu não estou dando a mínima pro que tá me dizendo. Aliás, eu não faço idéia do que sequer ele está me dizendo.

- Ãhn? - pergunto, ainda meio desnorteado pelos meus pensamentos.

- Onde é que você tava agora? - pergunta ele, me olhando esquisito novamente e sentando no sofá em frente ao meu.

- Eu não faço idéia. - murmuro, colocando os pés em cima da mesinha de centro e tentando me concentrar em algo que não seja a risada dela vindo da cozinha.

Droga, desse jeito eu vou ficar maluco, isso sim. Porque Merlin não pode ter um pouco de piedade de mim e me colocar num quarto diferente do dela? Eu realmente não compreeendo isso. Não dá. Não dá. Não dá.

- Em quê ou em quem você tava pensando? - pergunta Harry, olhando-me curioso.

Harry não é assim, normalmente, se querem saber. Ele é mais na dele e nunca é de fazer muitas perguntas. Eu diria que ele é uma pessoa egocêntrica, se não fosse por ele ser tão desligado. Bom, talvez seja por isso que ele não perceba as coisas bem diante do nariz dele. (N/A: Olha qm fala né gente:x)

- Porque você tá pergutando isso? - pergunto, na defensiva. Eu não quero responder esse tipo de pergunta, não quero mesmo porque... melhor eu nem dizer.

- Você estava com uma expressão brilhante no rosto, por assim dizer, _maninho. _- e uma voz conhecida como a minha irmã caçula entra na conversa.

- Para de ser metida. - rosno.

- Eu não sou metida, Ron. - diz ela, dando de ombros e jogando os cabelos para trás, sorrindo. Talvez se eu não fosse seu irmão eu até acharia que isso faz parte do charme dela. Mas, eu sou seu irmão e não, definitivamente não. Não. Não. E não. Essa é a única palavra.

Eu não entendo como Gina pode ser tão irritante às vezes. Bom, o fato é que ela é irritante apenas comigo e com Draco (o que me preocupa um pouco, se querem saber, mas isso já é outra história a qual eu não estou muito disposto a lidar no momento), só que eu não tenho paciência para os ataques de histerias dela.

- Você não foi chamada a conversa, ruiva. - acrescenta Draco que acabou de entrar pela porta da frente logo após a minha irmã. - Será que não entendeu ainda? - acrescenta, e percebo que ele está muito perto dela. Muito perto _mesmo. _

- Vai catar coquinho, doninha. - rosna ela e é aí que vejo que ela é realmente minha irmã e não uma criança adotada que foi achada na lata do lixo (como se os cabelos ruivos pudessem negar a nossa origem).

- É só isso que você consegue fazer? - pergunta ele, olhando-a firme, de frente. É, o cara é corajoso, não é qualquer um que consegue quase insultar a minha irmã e sair quase ileso da história.

- Não enche. - é tudo o que ela diz e senta do lado de Harry, atirando uma almofada em Pansy que está no braço do sofá lançando olhares mortais a Wood que está no balcão da cozinha cortando as últimas alfaces para a salada. Será que ele tem que fazer tudo perfeito sempre?

- Isso aqui é muita hiperatividade para eu acompanhar, gente. - murmura Hermione sentando do meu lado no sofá e mal sabe ela o que isso causa em mim.

- Nem me fala, eu sou hiperativa e mal consigo acompanhar toda essa _energia. _- sibila Pansy, lançando olhares furtivos na direção de Wood.

- Você não consegue acompanhar nada além do seu ego, Pansy. - rosna Wood olhando-a mais raivoso ainda. Eu não sabia que grifinórios conseguiam ser tão raivosos, e olha que eu sou um deles. Afinal, se minha irmã não pegou todo, eu tenho um pouco do fogo Weasley.

- Wood, você me irrita profundamente e a conversa ainda não chegou na cozinha. - dá de ombros com um de seus sorrisos tentatores. E eu tenho que admitir que são mesmo, por mais que Pansy não faça meu estilo. - Literalmente falando. Consegue entender o que eu estou dizendo ou quer que eu desenhe? - e sorri. Aquele sorriso cínico que eu aposto que ela aprendeu com Draco.

Wood bufa e cruza os braços.

- Eu não entendo vocês dois. - diz Hermione, entrando na conversa. - Porque vocês não conseguem simplesmente ser amigos?

Sorrio, meio que pra mim mesmo. Wood e Pansy amigos? Eles até podem chegar a se agarrar... Mas, amigos? Não, acho que não.

E mais do que tudo quero pensar que pode haver algo entre os dois. Que Merlin faça com que haja algo entre os dois. Só que eu não consigo esquecer da cena. Eu simplesmente NÃO CONSIGO. Toda aquela cumplicidade dos dois, e a maneira íntima com que conversavam, o jeito que ele tratava ela e... eu senti ciúmes.

Não tem como negar. Não tem como eu me conter. Eu só... eu senti. Senti sim e é tarde demais para fugir disso. Tarde demais mesmo. Porque é impossível não ser tarde demais quando os pêlos da minha nuca ficam todos arrepiados só de sentir a presença dela perto de mim num sofá.

Logo tudo se torna uma mistura de cores e sons perto de mim. Tudo o que eu sinto é a presença de Mione do meu lado. É estranho ficar quieto numa sala cheia de gente só escutando-os falar.

Gina e Draco não param de discurtir um segundo e Harry parece estar assistindo a um jogo de ping-pong (um quase esporte - acho - trouxa muito interessante, se querem saber) porque ela não para de virar da minha irmã para Draco e vice-versa. Pansy não para de lançar olhares raivosos - ou seja lá o que isso significa - para Wood mas continua conversando com Mione e isso faz eu ter tantos pensamentos que minha cabeça chega a dar um nó. E é só então que eu percebo que está faltando alguém.

Luna.

Onde é que Luna se meteu esse tempo todo? Ela só trouxe as compras e se mandou. E eu percebi que ela só está falando com Draco direito. Será que Luna consegue falar direito com alguém. Não que eu a ache umA Di-lua nem nada do tipo, mas é que ela se esconde tanto por detrás dessa...sei lá... personalidade que ela criou para ela, que é mais uma caricatura de quem ela realmente é, que... sei lá... a gente acaba não compreendo muitas vezes o que ela tá pensando e/ou sentindo.

E parece psicologia barata o que eu to falando, e é claro, o que eu posso saber das coisas, certo? Certíssimo. Mas, sei lá, as vezes eu sou meio errado e gosto de dizer o que penso, nem que seja para mim mesmo.

Ela está ali parada na porta com os cabelos loiros um pouco jogados na frente do rosto. A expressão dela não é uma das melhores. Seus olhos estão mais arregalados que o normal (bom, Luna não tem olhos arregalados, então eles realmente estão arregalados, se é que me entendem), sua boca está meio trêmula e olhar meio negro, se é que pode-se dizer isso. E por uma fração de segundo vejo-a me olhar com um certo desespero, talvez buscando uma certa ajuda. Não sei.

E eu não entendo o porquê de ela estar assim até ouvir Harry se pronunciar, completamente gago e mais panaca do que eu no início da noite, sentando sozinho no sofá.

- Cho...

- Porque você não está lá na sala com todo mundo? - olho para trás e vejo Pansy ao meu encalço.

O olhar dela está totalmente fixado em mim e isso me dá medo. Mas, ahcho que isso é uma reação normal. Eu não conheço nenhum garoto que não tenha medo das roupas justas de Pansy, de suas unhas vermelhas e do jeito que seus lábios se curvam em um sorriso. É tão sensual que chega...a dar medo. Exatamente. Medo.

- Porque eu não estou muito no clima, na verdade. - respondo, dando de ombros.

Bastou Cho Chang chegar para o clima na casa mudar totalmente. Ficou um clima pesado e só o trouxa do Harry não percebeu isso. Ela é meu melhor amigo, sem dúvida nenhuma, mas as vezes ele consegue ser incrivelmente trouxa. E não é brincadeira!

Gina foi para o quarto, Draco e Luna foram jogar xadrez bruxo no quarto dela (será que Harry não percebe o porque de ela ter saído dali?), Harry ficou babando com a Cho na sala e Hermione e Wood estão lavando a louça. Merlin, como isso me dá raiva! E Wood é um cara legal, eu não quero ter raiva dele. Esse nem é o meu feitio... Mas só de pensar...

- Você tá assim porque... - começa Pansy, apoiando-se na cerca da casa.

- Não, não fala. - peço, olhando para a direção oposta a ela.

Sinto os olhos dela em cima de mim, novamente.

- Sabe, você não deveria encarar os outros dessa forma. - digo, olhando-a de frente, dessa vez.

- E porque não, possa saber? - pede ela, marota, sentando-se na cerca e tenho uma visão privilegiada de suas pernas. E em outras circunstâncias talvez eu pudesse tentar aproveitar isso (qual é, eu sou quase tão tapado quando Harry!) mas eu estou com os nervos muito à flor da pele para isso.

- Eu não te entendo, sabe. - murmuro, e me apoio na cerca também.

- Qual é a da Chang, afinal? - pergunta Pansy, olhando-me curiosa.

Eu ainda não a entendi direito. No começo, ela mal falava comigo. E mesmo agora, nunca fomos muito chegados. Eu não sei dizer, mas é como se mesmo ela estando lá, ela não estivesse realmente.

- O namorado dela tem uma casa aqui perto, acho. - murmuro, dando de ombros. Chang não é uma das pessoas as quais eu mais admiro no mundo.

- E porque ela não tá com o namorado? - pergunta Pansy, erguendo uma sombrancelha.

- É complicado. - digo.

E talvez seja mesmo. É complicado o porque de Cho e Harry terem namorado quando Cedrico viajou para outro país, e é complicado o fato de ele ter voltado e Cho ter dado um pé na bunda de Harry, e é complicado o fato de mesmo assim ela continuar não deixando Harry seguir em frente. Não, não é complicado.

- As pessoas complicam as coisas demais, sabe. - diz ela, após alguns momentos de silêncio. - Ao menos é o que eu acho.

- Então, na realidade, as pessoas tem uma visão...complicada de você? - pergunto, sem rodeios. Não sei o que deu em mim. Há algo nos olhos de Pansy que me fazem acreditar que há um grande mistério (que talvez nem seja tão misterioso assim) dentro dela.

- O que você quer dizer? - pergunta ela, meio que na defensiva, com o cenho franzido.

- Bom... - começo, meio que procurando as palavras, com as maõs nos bolsos. - Você dá medo...

Pansy ri. Uma risada alta e gostosa de ouvir. Não é sempre que eu a vejo assim. Não é uma risada das que eu estou acostumado a ouvir, entende? Não é aquela risada irônica ou meio que maléfica de sempre. É uma risada... humana.

- Novamente: o que você quer dizer? - pergunta, mais relaxada e olhando-me atentamente.

- Nos garotos, eu digo. Você dá medo neles. - respondo, olhando-a sério. - E pode não parecer, mas você dá medo em Oliver. - acrescento, a espera de uma resposta.

Ela parece pensar por alguns segundos e mexe nos fios negros do cabelo enquanto isso. Suas unhas reluzem a luz da lua e assim... ela parece uma garota como outra qualquer.

- Eu... - começa, meio incerta. - Eu não sei o que dizer. - ela baixa a cabeça, mas logo após levanta de novo: - Você tem medo de mim? - e me olha. Me olha mesmo, mas não um de seus olhares matreiros e sim um olhar... vulnerável e perdido.

- Eu tinha... até alguns minutos atrás, admito. - sorrio e escuto ela rir baixinho.

- E o que fez você mudar de idéia?

- Você é uma garota. - respondo, sorrindo. - Pode ser uma garota muito bonita e cheia dos truques de sedução, mas não deixa de ser uma garota como outra qualquer, sem ofensas.

- Não me ofendi. - respondeu ela, sorrindo também. - Acho que você é o primeiro garoto que consegue me ver apenas como isso... uma garota.

- E isso é ruim? - pergunto, incerto. Eu tenho uma incrível habilidade para falar besteiras.

- Não, de modo algum. - responde ela, baixinho. - Sabe, a minha vida toda eu cresci ouvindo as pessoas dizerem o quanto eu sou bonita e... o quanto eu sou bonita... E eu não sei, em algum momento disso tudo eu acho que eu apenas comecei a ver só isso em mim... Eu não sei... é como se...

- Você não tivesse mais nada para oferecer? - pergunto e ela assente com a cabeça. E não sei de onde veio isso. Não sei mesmo. As palavras simplesmente tomaram vida em minha boca. - Eu me sinto assim também, sabe? Mas, acho que nunca parei muito pra pensar... Eu não sei. É como se todos me vissem como o bobo, entende? Eu sei que não sou tão inteligente como Hermione e eu só não me sinto...

- Você não se sente capaz? - ela diz e eu me sinto compreendido em muito tempo. - Como se sem as máscaras e as barreiras que você mesmo cria é como se você não fosse muita coisa? É, eu também. Eu gostaria de saber o quanto as pessoas gostam de mim por eu ser eu e o quanto gostam de mim por eu ser bonita.

Fico em silêncio por alguns momentos e sei que ela ainda tem mais algo o que falar. É bom, porque eu não sou um cara de muitas palavras mesmo.

- Eu acabo ficando sempre na defensiva e não é porque eu quero... No começo eu fazia isso porque realmente queria. A gente se acostuma a fazer isso depois de levar um fora - no meu caso - ou porque aconteceu algo muito ruim... Mas, com o tempo... É como se tudo fosse...

- Automático. - acrescento.

E não é preciso dizer mais nada. Eu e Pansy apenas ficamos ali calados, conversando no silêncio. E eu agradeço o momento que Chang entrou por aquela porta, porque senão eu não teria feito uma nova amiga. E eu não teria descoberto tantas coisas sobre mim.

Fico deitado, no escuro. Pensando na vida. As coisas que Pansy disse ainda estão muito fortes na minha mente.

- Achei que você já estivesse dormindo. - diz Hermione, entrando no quarto e procurando-me cegamente com as mãos.

- Aqui. - digo, levantando-me e puxando-a para junto de mim.

Sinto seu corpo estremecer entre meus braços. E me sinto fora de mim, com o toque macio da pele dela em mim, que estou só de bermudas. Não sei o que deu em mim, talvez seja o tanto de cerveja que eu tomei no jantar e depois quando vim para o quarto. Talvez elas finalmente estejam fazendo efeito, afinal.

O fato é que Mione se deixa levar e eu deito na cama com ela no meio das minhas pernas. Fico fazendo carinho em seus cabelos e sinto sua respiração ficar pesada, assim com a minha.

- Há algum tempo que a gente não ficava assim. - digo, baixinho.

- Assim como? - pergunta ela, e sinto um certo tremor em sua voz.

- Só eu e você. - respondo, calmamente, e eu realmente devo estar bêbado para conseguir falar essas coisas sem falhar. - Eu senti falta disso.

- Sentiu falta da sua melhor amiga? - ela pergunta, levantando-se abruptamente e minha cabeça gira.

- Não exatamente. - respondo, meio incerto. O que ela espera que eu diga? Que na realidade ela faz o meu mundo gerar e causa as mais diferentes reações no meu corpo que eu até me envergonho de dizer? Caramba, ela não me vê com esses olhos. Por Merlin, como eu adoro tê-la em meus braços! Chega a ser doloroso.

- Você está bêbado? - ela pergunta, de repente.

- Um pouco. - respondo, sincero.

- Por Merlin, Ron! - exclama ela, irritada. - Não diga essas coisas a menos que esteja falando sério.

- Porque eu não pareço sério pra você? - pergunto, aproximando-me dela.

Estamos ambos sentados com os rostos muito próximos, no escuro. Ela bufa e não me responde.

- Você não entende. Eu pareço bobo, mas não sou tão bobo assim, sabe? - digo, deixando a conversa com Pansy passear pela minha mente e alguma parte dela tomar vida na minha boca.

- Eu nunca disse que você era. - Mione rebate, com os braços cruzados um pouco abaixo dos seios. E reparar nisso só faz com que eu olhe para seu decote e que bem... minha boca fique seca e outras coisas mais.

- Mas, age como se eu fosse. - digo, cansado demais de tudo isso. Cansado de fingir.

- Bom, talvez você seja, mas não da maneira como está pensando. - ela diz, calmamente. E a minha vontade é de dar um murro na parede, mas não faço isso.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - pergunto, na defensiva.

- Que eu te amo e você é muito estúpido para perceber isso, Ronald. - diz ela, entredentes, com um tom de fúria na voz.

E eu estou muito pasmo para dizer alguma coisa. É como se eu realmente tivesse ficado mudo. Mione bufa e caminha em direção a porta.

- E a próxima vez que você estiver a fim de brincar com meus sentimentos, ao menos faça isso sóbrio porque aí vou poder ficar com ódio de você. - rosna, girando a maçaneta e um pouco antes de ir embora, ela apenas acrescenta: - Quer saber? Vai pro inferno!


	7. Oliver

**AVISO: Esse cap é Oliver/Pansy, certo? x)**

_**Rodrigo Black Potter: **A Luna viu a Cho na casa ao lado. Eu sei que não ficou mto bem explicado, mas o próximo cap que é Harry e Luna vai ter mais sobre isso. xD Qe bom qe vc tá gostando da minha fic, é meio difícil os guris gostarem... hehe xD Fico muito feliz mesmo. Continue acompanhando, sim? Qq achou desse cap? beijinhos, guri! xD_

_**Dani Sly: **Não preciso nem dizer qe amei o review, né? xD Bom, comentando a review..._

_Sim, os garotos dessa casa são mto fofinhos, né? To numa fase fofa, eu acho. HAUHAIAHIUAH E qe bom qe vc tá gostando dos casais de amigos. Pq como eu te disse numa outra review minha na sua fic, eu acho qe as fics podem ter mais do qe só romance. Nessa eu tentei mostrar amizade, sabe? Eu gosto mto dessa tema. Tipo, de como pode se formar assim do nada. Porque as vezes tu só bate o olho e acontece, né? xD E tb quis mostrar os conflitos qe pode haver na mente das pessoas. Não sei se tá dando pra passar isso, mas to tentando. xP_

_Obrigada por indicar minha fic, querida. Eu gosto mto do flog da Rafinha, eu acho super criativo. xD E não tenho capa não, mas já estou tentando providenciar... Se vc conhece alguém qe faz capas tb, pode se meter qe eu deixo, já qe vc que indicou. ehuehiuehiueh xD FICO MUITO HONRADA! XD_

_Ah, e qnto ao número de reviews... Pois é. O pessoal parece não tá tãoo empolgado com a minha fic, mas mesmo assim eu vou continuar escrevendo, não se preocupe. E a sua fic é metade (e mais!) do qe a minha é, sim senhora! Ela é muuuito fofa! xD_

_Obrigada por todo o carinho. Significa muito pra mim, viu? bejinhos, amiga! xD_

_**Dessinha Mcguiller: **Isso mesmo. Tens qe dar umas aulinhas pra Mione, então. Porque ela perdeu o Ron de boba. TOTALMENTE boba, né? Dá umas dicas pra ela, ela tá precisando, Dessinha. xD _

_Qe bom qe tu gosta da minha Pansy. Sabe qe ela é uma das personagens qe eu mais gosto dessa fic? Tipo, eu gostava mto de Draco/Gina a primeira fic qe eu li foi sobre eles. E comecei a escrever só dessa casal. E é o meu preferido, realmente. Mas já me aventurei em outros agora (principalmente nessa fic). Mas, seilá, eu acho qe já tá tão batido esses personagens, qe os outros acabam tendo mais coisas pra serem explorados. Tipo o Oliver e a Pansy, e aí eu juntei eles num casal. É o casal qe eu mais gosto da minha fic, porque é diferente. Seilá. Espero qe vc goste tb. xP_

_Acho qe vai ter uns 12 caps. Não mais qe isso... Pq eu tenho outros projetos qe quero desenvolver e tal. E acho qe 12 é suficiente pra fic não ficar mto repetitiva. Ah, e se vc gostou da minha Pansy. Tem Inenarrável que é Pansy/Blaise. xD Dá uma olhadinha, se quiser! xD _

_Sim, moro em Floripa, flor. Mas gaúcha forever, né?_

_E sim, calamos a boca das chiquitas e dos gremistas tb :x_

_VAMO VAMO VAMO INTEEEER! CAMPEÃO MUNDIAL! coisinha linda, né? xD_

_beijos, amada! e quero ver atualizações da tua fic hein? xD_

_**Thai: **AHUAHAIUHAUIHAIUHA Adorei seu review. Fiquei rindo qe nem louca aqui. xP Sério mesmo. E sim, é o Wood maravilhoso qe tá por aqui agora. xD E não, o Draco não apareceu porque eu já tinha escrito mais da metade do cap quando li seu review. Sorry. Mas verei oq posso fazer por vc dps.. tá? xD E qe bom qe vc viciou na minha fic. Fico muito feliz, sério mesmo. xD_

_Bom, a galera é lerda nessa casa mesmo. É a vida. Gente louca, fazer oq?_

_E eu odeio a Cho. Mas eu coloquei ela na casa pra dar um clima né? E eu tb não sou tão fã do Harry assim, porque o Draco é perfect e ngm consegue competir com ele. xD_

_beeeijos, thai! e continue acompanhando sim, flor? xDDD te adoro! xDD_

_**Musa-Sama: **É, agora é só esperar as coisas se resolverem. Sim, conversas entre amigos sempre são esclarecedoras né? xDD É, eu tb to com pena da Luna e eu tenho um final mto especial pra ela. Então aguarde, ok? xD Se eu não mudar até lá, vai ser meio bombástico.. hehe Só pra deixar no suspense, eu sou má! xD Bom, espero qe vc continue acompanhando, moça! xD beijinhos! xP_

_**Karen: **Ah, qe bom qe vc pegou o espírito da coisa! XD Eu queria fazer bem isso mesmo, a galera se entender não só com os amores, mas com os amigos tb. Pra ficar uma coisa mais legal, seilá... E calma qe um dia tudo dá certo. É comédia, não drama. AHUAHIAUHUIHAUIHAIU XD Continue acompanhando, sim? xD beijinhos, moça! xD_

_**Feng Ingo: **Ah, qe bom qe vc amou esse cap! Fico feliz mesmo. xD Conversas esquisitas? xD É, eu sei qe as vezes parece qe vai rolar alguma coisa entre eles, mas é só amizade. É só pra mostrar qe é um nível de amizade diferente, aquelas qe aparecem do nada sabe? xD Espero qe goste. beijinhos, querida! xP_

**Capítulo sete**

Eu não tinha nada contra Chang. Sério mesmo, nada. Até eu lavar a louça junto com Grangie. Aquela garota realmente aprontou com Harry. E aprontou legal. E bom, Harry é meu amigo. Jogamos Quadribol juntos por muito tempo em Hogwarts e por mais que ele não perceba o quanto aquela garoto é o demônio em formas (belas formas, devo dizer) japonesas, acho que é meu dever como amigo informar isso a ele. Ou não?

Eu realmente não sei. Rony pensa o mesmo que eu e não disse nada. Acho que Luna também. E Gina, devido as suas passadas quedinhas pelo Harry. Acho que, na verdade, só Pansy e Draco não tem nada a dizer sobre isso. Pera aí, o que me importa o que Pansy pensa sobre qualquer assunto? Aquela garota é uma tapada. Uma idiota. Uma mimada que não sabe nada de nada. Uma...Uma... Uma deusa. Merlin, Oliver! Que ódio que eu tenho de mim quando eu começo a pensar essas coisas.

Eu devia estar no meu quarto agora, mas só de pensar que Pansy está lá e que vou sentir coisas que não quero sentir. Bom, eu não posso voltar lá. Quando eu estou com ela é como se eu não fosse eu mesmo. Eu não confio em mim ao lado dela.

As cenas de hoje mais cedo não me saem da cabeça. Aquele lá não é Oliver Wood. Eu parecia um crápula, um idiota, um cara que pensa com a cabeça de baixo e não com a de cima. Desde quando eu consigo ser tão patético assim? Claro que eu sempre fui patético na frente das garotas, mas nunca agi desse jeito, tão por impulso... Eu nunca fui tão panaca.

É assim que me sinto perto de Pansy. Um verdadeiro panaca. Completamente abobalhado. Porque ela tem que ser tão incrivelmente sedutora? Porque eu tenho que a odiar tanto e mesmo assim sentir tanto desejo por ela? É, talvez seja só isso mesmo. Um simples e mero desejo, o que é normal, já que eu sou homem.

Por Merlin, estou pensando como um panaca de novo!

Eu não sei o que acontece comigo, eu realmente não sei. Uma hora sou o Wood certinho, que todos conhecem e gostam. Ex-capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, aspirante a jogador profissional, treino duro há um ano e quem sabe daqui há dois vou entrar para o time. Sou ligado a minha família e me sinto responsável por todos aqui da casa, porque sou o mais velho. Eu não consigo controlar isso, é mais forte que eu, eu simplesmente preciso ser perfeito o tempo todo e não posso...

- Perder o controle. - escuto uma voz atrás de mim e dou um pulo do banco da cozinha, no qual eu estava sentando esse tempo todo, já que Harry e Cho estão ocupando o sofá da sala e não quero ficar lá segurando vela ou seja lá o que aquilo for.

- O que você disse? - pergunto, já me recompondo e percebo que é Grangie que está se sentando ao meu lado.

- Eu disse que eu não sei como conseguir perder o controle. - murmura ela com uma expressão desolada no rosto e eu estou tão perdindo quanto antes, senão mais.

- Do que você está falando, Grangie? - pergunto, voltando minhas atenções a ela.

- De Ron. - bufa, apoiando a cabeça com as mãos.

- Você gosta muito dele, né? - murmuro, uma coisa óbvia, mas talvez ela tenha que admitir isso para si mesma primeiro, antes de começarmos essa conversa.

- Tá tão na cara assim?

- Na verdade, não. - digo, para logo abanar a cabeça e dizer: - Bom, sim. - e devido a expressão de pânico no rosto de Grangie, acrescento: - Ao menos pra mim que te conheço. Mas, Rony é um tapado e os outros estão muito preocupados com seus próprios dilemas pessoais. - sorrio, levemente.

Ela sorri também.

- Bom, na verdade agora ele sabe. - murmura ela, contando-me o incrível incidente que acabou de ocorrer no quarto deles. Uou. Será que eu sempre perco todas as coisas que acontecem nessa casa?

E eu odeio admitir o porque isso aconteceu. Mas, é Pansy. Ela está me deixando louco. Tão louco que eu chego a suar frio perto dela. Eu me descontrolo totalmente e isso só faz eu suspirar em frustração.

- Você acha que eu sou idiota por gostar de um garoto que só me vê como a melhor amiga dele? - pergunta ela, fazendo pequenos rolinhos com os cabelos ondulados.

- Não. Pelo contrário, eu acho que vocês foram um belo casal. - digo, e estou sendo sincero mesmo. Os dois só estão perdendo tempo ao invés de começar a namorar de uma vez. Ele gosta dela. Ela gosta dele. Qual é o grande problema na coisa?

Ela me olha, em dúvida. Ou melhor, total descrença.

- Ele só é tolo demais para admitir. Isso acontece, você deve ter paciência. - dou de ombros, sorrindo.

- Pansy não é uma pessoa muito paciente, sabe? - sussurra ela olhando-me fixamente nos olhos.

- Do que é que você está falando? - pergunto, meio exaltado, e com o rosto totalmente vermelho.

- Eu vejo, sabe. - murmura, e eu estou com a cara perdida de antes. - Eu vejo o jeito com você olha pra ela.

Fico calado, olhando para minhas próprias mãos. De repente, elas me parecem muito interessantes.

- Ela é uma garota legal, Oliver. É mesmo. Ela é só um pouco diferente das garotas com quem você está acostumado, só isso.

Eu não consigo pensar assim. Pansy ao meu ver tem uma energia tão vibrante dentro dela que eu sinto que não vou conseguir acompanhar. Ela é impulsiva, faz o dá na telha e ela provoca. Merlin, como ela gosta de provocar! E eu não consigo acompanhar isso. Não sei se vou ser _capaz _de acompanhar isso, sabe?

Mas, espera aí, quem disse que EU quero acompanhar isso? Nós não temos nada a ver um com o outro. Não existe _nós. _E Grangie só está confundindo minha cabeça.

Mas, por outro lado...Eu sei lá. Pansy me provoca. Pansy é uma idiota. Pansy me excita. Pansy é uma burra. Pansy é bonita. Pansy é uma deusa. Merlin, que droga!

- Eu não sei, Grangie. Eu fico totalmente descontrolado quando to perto dela... É isso. Eu não consigo me controlar, eu não respondo pelos meus atos, eu... - me pego dizendo sem nem ao menos pensar no que estou dizendo. õO

- Você está apaixonado.

- É exatamente. - digo, mais que depressa. Meus olhos se arregalam. - Não, eu não quis dizer...

- Sim, você quis. Você concordou que está...

- Não, não fala. - murmuro, emburrado, completamente revoltado comigo mesmo.

Levanto-me do banco e saio batendo os pés.

- Boa noite pra você também. - murmura Grangie, indo abrir a geladeira e pegar uma maçã.

- Boa sorte, Grangie. - respondo, piscando o olho e indo em direção ao meu quarto.

Para uma pessoa calada como Harry ele está se saindo um tremendo tagarela ali no sofá com a Chang.

Luna está parada no corredor e tem uma expressão estranha no olhar. Paro também, por instinto, sei lá. E ela apenas fica ali, me encarando por alguns bons cinco minutos.

- Está tudo bem? - pergunto, verdadeiramente preocupado, apesar de nem sermos tão amigos assim.

- Tá. - murmura ela, meio que voltando de seu transe.

- Você tá precisando de alguma coisa? - pergunto, aproximando-me um pouco mais. - Quer conversar, sei lá...?

- Não. - ela responde, mais que depressa. E vejo medo em seus olhos, uma certa melancolia. Não sei dizer.

- Grangie está na cozinha, sabe. - digo, meio receoso. Luna que sempre foi tão... Di-lua, está com uma expressão muito frágil no olhar e isso realmente me deixa inquieto.

- Grangie?

Sorrio, sem jeito. Acho que ninguém sabe como eu e Grangie somos amigos. É mais como uma amizade de férias. Passamos o ano todo longes um do outro, e uma carta aqui e ali, mas é como se quando chegasse o inverno uma incrível ligação nos unisse e pronto, viramos os melhores amigos do mundo. Chega a ser engraçado, na verdade.

- Hermione. - respondo.

- Ah, sim. - ela assente, voltando a caminhar. - Obrigada. Mesmo.

E eu não sei bem o que ela quis dizer com isso, porque eu não fiz nada. Mas, respondo mesmo assim:

- Quando quiser.

Entro no quarto devagarinho. Pansy está com a cabeça coberta até o topo e as luzes todas estão apagadas. Estranho, porque não imaginei ela como uma garota que domisse cedo. Francamente, é duas horas da manhã. Tá, nem tão francamente assim já que o pessoal tá todo cansado e tem uma intrusa no cômodo em comum da casa.

Escuto um nariz fungando. Só há duas pessoas no quarto, e uma delas sou eu (que não estou nem um pouco gripado) de modo que só pode ser...

- Não, não fala. - resmunga Pansy, baixinho. - Só não fala, tá legal? - pede ela, mais suave.

Caminho mais alguns passos. E sento na cama, olhando-a no escuro, mas não vejo nada mesmo. Ela ainda está completamente tapada.

- Eu não ia dizer nada, Parkinson. - digo, mais rude do que queria parecer.

Ainda estou frustado e é meio impossível evitar que toda essa irritação saia de mim. Eu não sei porque, eu me sinto vibrante perto dela.

- Ótimo, Wood. Porque eu não estou nem um pouco a fim de ouvir a sua voz. - rosna, e todo o momento 'estou vulnerável' pare desaparecer com ela jogandos os lençóis para baixo e deixando sua cabeleira morena aparecer junto com seu corpo que está...

Engulo em seco. Porque ela tem que se vestir assim? Porque? Sério, não era necessário. Ela sabe que está divindo o quarto comigo e... Exatamente. Ela sabe que está divindo o quarto com Oliver Wood. E eu nunca faria nada que pudesse machucá-la, ao menos não desse jeito. Nunca.

Meu peito arde e eu não sei identificar esse novo sentimento que começa a vir à tona deixando meu rosto quente e outras partes também.

- Você é tão criança, Pansy. - murmuro e mordo a língua logo depois. - Parkinson. Eu te chamei de Parkinson.

- Não, você não chamou. - ela diz, incrédula. - Você disse Pansy.

- Não, não disse.

- Disse, sim. Ah, esquece. - bufa, jogando os cabelos curtos para trás. - Quem é que tá sendo a criança aqui agora?

- Cala a boca, Parkinson. - rosno.

Merlin, estou convivendo muito com ela. Desde quando eu _rosno? _Bom, o fato é que eu já rosnei desde sempre, mas agora estou fazendo isso com maior freqüência.

- Não me diga o que fazer, Wood. - rebate ela, no mesmo tom, dando um pulo na cama e ficando de frente para mim com os braços cruzados.

- Porque não? - pergunto, levantando também.

- Porque não. - responde, empinando o nariz.

- Merlin, como você é irritante! - digo, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Então o que você tá fazendo aqui? - pergunta, aproximando-se mais de mim. Tanto que eu posso sentir sua respiração descompassada.

- Esse é MEU QUARTO também. - respondo, acabando com a distância entre nossos corpos e encostando minha testa na dela.

- É, infelizmente. - responde, baixinho.

Sua respiração está mais pesada. E a minha também. Eu não dei pelos meus movimentos. Eu realmente não fiz por querer. Mas, parece que existe algo coisa nela que me puxe. Eu não sei explicar, é puro magnestismo. Eu não consigo controlar. Não consigo mesmo.

- Para de fingir. - peço, quase que implorando. Meus olhos estão fechados, quase rendido, por assim dizer.

- Do que diabos você tá falando? - pergunta ela, afastando-se bruscamente.

Eu a seguro pelo braço, forte. Puxo-a com uma brutalidade que não é normal em mim. E a beijo. Eu a beijo assim, sem aviso. Sem programação. Um beijo completamente roubado, sem permissão nenhuma. Sinto seus lábios resistindo contra os meus. Mas, por pouco tempo.

Seguro-a pela cintura, com posessividade. Nossos corpos se encaixam com perfeição, e nossas línguas travam uma batalha sem verdadeiro vencedor. Nos afastamos quando o ar começa a faltar nos pulmões.

- Eu disse que podia te beijar. - digo, baixinho, sem saber o que fazer com as mãos que já estavam entrando por dentro de sua blusa.

- Você é um idiota... - fala baixinho, passando a mão pelos lábios vagarosamente. - Você...

- Eu te beijei. - digo, baixinho novamente. Porque de repente minha voz está saindo falhada?

- Eu percebi isso, seu panaca. - rosna, com fúria nos olhos.

- E você me beijou de volta.

- Não, não fala... - diz ela um pouco tarde demais. - isso. - acrescenta, vencida.

Me afasto um pouco e coloco a mão nos bolsos, sem saber o que fazer. Essa garota realmente mexe comigo e já é um pouco tarde para eu afirmar algo que meu corpo já vinha me dizendo há algum tempo.

Quando que começou isso, afinal de contas? Eu a conheci em Hogwarts mas nunca liguei muito pra isso. Nós NUNCA nos falamos. NUNCA. Até o dia que nos vimos na casa do Rony há duas semanas atrás, quando começamos a planejar a nossa viagem. Merlin, como eu gostaria de que isso nunca tivesse acontecido!

Não, eu estou mentindo na realidade. Se eu tomasse uma poção veritas nesse exato momento eu falaria coisas totalmente diferentes, eu sei disso. Mas, é mais fácil pra mim pensar que não. É mais fácil.

Só que eu sou um grifinório. E grifinórios não fogem da verdade, grifinórios não são covardes. Não são.

Pansy me olha de uma maneira esquisita. E eu a olho de volta, provavelmente com a mesma esquisitice no olhar.

- Vai embora. - pede ela, com uma súplica dolorosa do olhar. - Por favor.

- Não era nisso que você tava pensando quando eu te beijei. - disse, sendo corajoso pela primeira vez na vida. - Não era.

- É, não era. - respondeu ela, me olhando nos olhos com um sorriso triste.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Não teve controlar. Não _tem _como controlar. Eu apenas a puxo pela cintura para perto de mim com uma possessividade que não sabia ser capaz de ter.

Aperto sua barriga com certa violência pressando-a contra a parede logo em seguida. Beijo-lhe o pescoço com sofregidão, sentindo suas mãos no meu pescoço, causando-me arrepios. Ela ofega baixinho e me sinto mais "animado" do que nunca.

Sinto suas mãos fazendo carinho no meu peito enquanto as minhas passeiam por suas costas. Nos beijamos novamente e nossas línguas matêm uma velocidade desesperadoramente deliciosa.

E tudo acontece muito, mas muito rápido mesmo. Arranco sua blusa enquanto ela desafivela o cinco da minha bermuda. Ela tira o sutiã e deitamos no chão, mesmo tendo duas camas no quarto.

- Oliver... - sussurra ela, pela primeira vez o meu primeiro nome.

Eu não sou capaz de dizer nada. Apenas acaricio suas coxas com desejo e sinto suas unhas me arranharem as costas, com força. Provavelmente irá ficar marcas depois. Talvez não tão "graves" quanto as que eu deixei em seu pescoço.

Nos olhamos no olhos e é impossível. O inevitável acontece. Invisto contra ela e sinto suas pernas entrelaçarem ao redor da minha cintura. Estamos num ritmo rápido e descontrolado. É puro e completo descontrole e eu me sinto bem.

E então eu percebo.

Eu gosto dela. Gosto dela mesmo.

Só que a minha garganta trava e eu não consigo dizer nada.

- Oliver... - começa ela, meio sem jeito, rolando para o meu lado no tapete do quarto. - Eu... - e sua voz não sai mais do que um sussurro.

E eu sei o que ela vai dizer. Ela vai voltar a ser a sonserina impiedosa de sempre e vai me dizer que tudo não passou de uma noite qualquer, como tantas outras que ela já deve ter tido. O que uma garota maravilhosa como ela vai querer com um cara como eu? Essas coisas simplesmente não acontecem e eu sei disso.

- Foi uma brincadeira legal, certo? - eu digo, forçando um sorriso. Não quero sair por baixo dessa história. Sou muito orgulhoso pra isso. Ela pode tirar tudo de mim, até meu coração - que já foi roubado - menos a minha dignidade e orgulho. Isso não.

Ela fica em silêncio por algum tempo, como se estivesse pensando em algo muito importante.

- Uma brincadeira, é? - ela pergunta, me olhando de um jeito que eu não sei decifrar.

- Claro. - digo, meio trêmulo. - Sem complicações. - acrescento, e sei que é provavelmente o que ela quer ouvir. Afinal, ela não se prende a ninguém. Nunca. Não é?

E então ela me olha, e eu conheço aquele olhar. Ela tá com raiva e eu nem sei porque.

- Só pra você saber: eu era virgem. - diz ela, sem expressão nenhuma no rosto. Sua o voz está assustadoramente calma.

Ela apenas se levanta, junta as roupas do chão e se vira, me olhando nos olhos:

- Em pensar que eu achei que você fosse diferente dos outros. - e dando uma risada irônica, ela sai do quarto.

E eu, totalmente covarde - indo contra todos os meus valores grifinórios - fico sentado no escuro, pensando no tamanho da besteira que eu fiz e como é que eu vou fazer pra consertar.

Eu gosto dela. Gosto dela mesmo.

**N/A: Bom, eu quis fazer mais um pouco da amizade do Oliver e da Mione. E do relacionamento do Oliver com a Pansy. Não sei se vocês gostaram da cena final. Eu falei qe ia ter um casal com NC, mas sinto mto, não deu. Tipo, eu queria qe eles tivessem alguma coisa, e teve. Era essencial para o tipo de relacionamento dos dois, qe é uma coisa meio selvagem, mas ambos estão confusos tb. Só que eu não consegui escrever NC. **

**Então quem estava esperando, me desculpe. Eu só não acho qe essa fic tem clima pra NC. xP**

**Sorry. **


	8. Harry

**AVISO: Esse cap é Harry/Luna, ok? x)**

_**LMP3: **Aham, tadinha da Pansy meeeesmo! Mas, calma, qe tu se ajeita! ehueheiu xP E bom, tadinha da Luna tb.. Pq o Harry não se toca meeeesmo! Dá uma raiva, né? Ah, qe bom qe vc gostou do final do cap passado. Fico muito feliz mesmo. Mas, vamos ver se você gosta desse cap... beijinhos, flor! xD_

_**Chris Granger: **Sim, os garotos dessa casa tão mto idiotas ultimamente. AHUAHAIUHAUIH Ave penosa de mais alta qualidade? ADOREI! AHUAHAIUHAUIHAUIHA E sim, Oliver vai consertar a burra que fez... Aguarde. xD beeijos! _

_**Dessinha McGuiller: **O QUE HÁ COM ESSES GRIFINÓRIOS? Pois é. Realmente não sei. Mas, não os culpe. É tudo fruto da minha mente aloprada. HAUAHIUAHUAIHIAH E sim, ferrou legal total e tudo com al por aqui. Pq meu deus, vai ser idiota assim lá na conchinchina. AHUAHIUAHIUA E sim, foi uma coisa totalmente carnal, mas ao mesmo tempo houve mta paixão envolvida, é qe foi mais um ato de desespero pq tanto a Pansy, quanto o Oliver não sabiam mais o qe fazer pra lidar com os sentimentos dentro deles, entende? E foi meio qe uma explosão. E apesar de eu ter pensado na cena de um jeito totalmente diferente, acho qe não ficou ruim no final de tudo. Bom, espero qe goste desse cap. beijinho, amada! xD_

_**Feng Ingo: **Olá! xD Eu fico mto feliz qe vc ache a minha fic interessante, e eu quis realmente mostrar o lado humano dos personagens e mostrar amizades nada convencionais mesmo. E fico feliz qe vc tenha gostado. Mas, infelizmente, eu realmente não programei NCs pra essa fic em especial. Eu já não sou mto de escrever Ncs, não sei escrever direito, então o máximo qe faço é o qe vc viu no cap anterior. Realmente sinto mto em decepcioná-la, mas não é mto do meu feitio. Então, vai ter beijinho, abraço e só um pouquinho mais mesmo, pq na realidade, nessa fic, eu quis focar pra outra coisa, qe foi as amizades, as confusões emocionais e o fortalecimento de novos laços, o romance só veio de brinde. xP Bom, mas espero qe vc continue gostando e acompanhando mesmo assim. E bom, a Luna volta nesse cap. Ela ficou meio invisível pq tava triste né e tb pq ela tinha aparecido bastante nos outros caps e tava na hora de focar outros personagens. E qnto a Pansy ser virgem, sim o objetivo foi deixar todos em choque... Pq apesar de todo esse jeito femme fatale dela e ela ficar se jogando etc e tal, isso foi mais uma couraça pra se proteger e esconder a verdadeira ela, qe tb é frágil e porque não arriscar dizer um pouco inocente. Mas, só um pouco. HAUAHUIAHIUAH Feliz 2007 e nada a ver, eu ADORO reviews grandonas! beeeijo, querida! xD_

_**Hi Chang: **Qe bom qe vc gostou da minha fic! XD Eu tentei mesmo fazer algo mais diferente, e se vc achou diferente, bom eu fico feliz pq talvez eu tenha conseguido cumprir meu objetivo. HEHEHE xD Eu tb adoro o Oliver e acho ele mto pouco e mal explorado na maioria das fics, quis dar um destaque pra ele nessa fic, e acho qe é por isso qe as pessoas até gostaram mais do dois caps em qe ele mais aparece, acho qe até fiz com mais gosto do qe os outros. xP Sim, eu quis fazer ele um bom moço, mas mesmo assim... selvagem, pra mostrar um outro lado dele, sabe? E bom, Harry e Luna era pra ser devagar mesmo, desde o começo da fic, e isso tem uma explicação qe vc vai ver nesse cap. E bom, demorei pra postar, mas espero qe vc goste. beeijo! xD_

_**Dani Sly: **Sim, esse tb me irrita! Mas tudo bem, não vamos falar dele, vamos falar de coisas melhores.. Pq meu tempo é curto e eu tenho qe fazer uma reply pra essa review linda qe vc me mandou (novidade, né?) xD _

_Guuuuria, como assim vc perdeu o horário do almoço:O Fiquei de BOCA! Vc realmente é uma fã MUITISSIMO dedicada e cara, eu me sinto simplesmente honradíssima! SÉRIO MESMO! E nossa, mais honrada ainda por vc não ter se arrependido. O cap foi tão bom assim? xD Cara, fico mto feliz MEEEESMO! _

_Bom, o Oliver realmente tava mto confuso. Já dá pra ver pelo próprio comportamento dele, ele é o bom moço e mesmo assim fica mostrando um lado totalmente selvagem qndo tá perto da Pansy. E talvez isso mostre bem o fato de ele não conseguir lidar com esses novos sentimentos dentro dele, especialmente pq eles são voltados a ela, uma garota qe ele nunca sequer imaginou qe pudesse gostar. _

_Sim, cara, to sem palavras, vc conseguiu captar direitinho o jeito da minha Pansy! E po, eu fico mto feliz de conseguir ter passado toda essa noção pra vc por meio das minhas palavras. É isso qe eu quis mostrar desde o começo, qe a Pansy é uma femme fatale, mas qe um pouco disso é um meio de se esconder, pq na real ela é meio qe uma menina e frágil tb. E a sensualidade dela vem toda disso também. Bom, não toda, mas alguma parte dela sim. E fico feliz qe vc tenha gostado._

_Qe bom qe vc gostou da minha pseudo-NC, pq eu não sei escrever NCS, o máximo qe eu cheguei de uma foi em Inenarrável, minha fic Pansy/Blaise e foi pq tinha tudo a ver com o contexto, e aqui eu não achei qe tinha mto, pq é uma fic mais comédia, assim, mais leve... E apesar de todos os conflitos emocionais e a intensidade da emoção dos personagens, eu não achei qe uma NC cairia mto bem, até pq eu nem sei escrever, na maioria das vezes eu escrevo com palavras qe deixem mais implícito, eu gosto mais assim. xD_

_Eu tb gostei dessa parte qe vc definiu como cumplicidade, essa era uma cena qe eu tinha meio qe na minha cabeça desde o começo da fic, e foi impossível simplesmente não usá-la ali. E bom, saiu isso. _

_E eu gostei dessa hst de flashback, sabe? Eu nem fiz tanto pra ser isso, mas acabou ficando, né? Gostei. xD_

_Eu fico mto feliz qe vc tenha gostado e espero qe goste desse cap tb. Vou parando por aqui pq minha amiga chegou e eu to indo lá ver filme com ela! xD beijinhos, amiga linda! xD_

**Capítulo oito**

Estou sentado no sofá. Tentando pensar em outras coisas. A bem verdade, é que eu tentei fazer isso o dia inteiro: pensar em outra coisas. Pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Luna e a briga que nós tivemos. E por mais que ela diga que está tudo bem agora, eu sei que não está. Não está nada bem mesmo.

Eu e Luna somos amigos há um bom tempo. E eu sempre me senti confortável perto dela. Sei lá, uma sensação de paz toma conta de mim e ela é a única pessoa que consegue ficar quieta do meu lado e me olhar sem sentir uma certa pena por mim.

Nós sempre fizemos várias coisas juntos. Eu não sei dizer como começou nossa amizade, foi meio do nada mesmo. Num minuto éramos desconhecidos e no outro eu estava levando-a a uma festa porque eu estava sem par e então...aconteceu. Ficamos amigos. E eu sempre gostei dela do jeito que ela é. Não importa como.

E nossa, como eu gosto do jeito dela! E eu sei que as pessoas falam o quanto ela é Di-lua, mas na realidade eu acho que ela percebe muito mais coisas do que os outros. Eu não sei dizer. Eu apenas... gosto dela.

Eu não acredito. Eu não acredito em quem eu estou vendo passar por aquela porta. A garota que atormentou uns bons dois anos da minha vida - enquanto eu estava em Hogwarts - voltou para me perseguir. Eu era apaixonado por ela, era mesmo. Cho Chang sempre foi delicada, com aquele rostinho meigo e os gestos suaves. Mas, havia Cedrico Diggory para atrapalhar tudo. E o pior de tudo? Ele era um cara legal.

E essa é a história de Harry Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu. Um verdadeiro fracasso com as garotas.

- Cho... - guaguejo, completamente sem jeito e prática. Acho que todos os olhares se voltaram para nós agora. Porque é que todo mundo tem que saber da minha vida pessoal?

E eu não sei dizer como ou quando aconteceu, mas em um minuto todos os olhares estão voltados para nós dois e no outro já não há mais ninguém na sala.

- Harry. - ela afirma, como se eu não soubesse meu próprio nome. - Olá. - sorri, ela, feliz.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - disparo, antes mesmo de poder pensar no que estou dizendo.

- Eu vim te ver. - sorri, sem jeito, colocando os longos cabelos negros para trás das orelhas.

- Veio, é? - afirmo, mais do que pergunto, irônico.

Cho se aproxima de mim, colocando uma mão na minha perna.

- Na verdade, eu vim só avisar a Pansy que Blaise está aqui, na casa ao lado. Mas, acho que ela vai perceber isso logo logo... - sorri, maliciosa.

- Er... - digo, ou melhor, resmungo. Porque não sei o que dizer.

- Sabe, eu vim me desculpar pelo modo que tudo aconteceu entre nós, sabe? Eu poderia ter lidado melhor com tudo aquilo. - disse ela, referindo-se a quando eu era loucamente apaixonado por ela, e ela apenas brincou comigo, aproveitando breves momentos de solteira para depois voltar com Cedrico de novo. Ah, claro, ela poderia ter lidado MUITO melhor com tudo.

- É, eu concordo. - murmuro, emburrado.

- Já que estamos ententidos quando a esse assunto... - murmura ela, sentando em meu colo e beijando o lóbulo da minha orelha. - Eu achei que nós pudéssemos brincar um pouquinho, sabe... - continua ela, tentando desabotoar a minha blusa.

Prendo as mãos dela. Preciso pensar por um segundo. Eu esperei por esse momento durante muito tempo, mas agora... Eu não se. E por mais surpreso que eu esteja, também estou com raiva. Fico me perguntando quando fiquei tão imune aos olhares dela. Continuo sem jeito e prática, mas mesmo assim... alguma coisa dentro de mim mudou, alguma coisa me fez não ter mais borboletas no estômago (como Ginny costuma dizer) quando estou perto de Cho. Não sei dizer, não é mais isso que eu quero.

E de repente tudo fica mais claro e pela primeira vez na vida eu sei exatamente o que eu quero.

Eu quero...

_- O que foi que aconteceu agora? - pergunto, cauteloso, sem entender nada. _

_- Esse é o problema, Harry. - suspira ela, cansada.. - Não tem como explicar. _

_- Tudo tem uma explicação, Luna. - rebato, olhando-a preocupado. E ela tem uma expressão estranha no rosto._

_- Nem tudo. - responde, se afastando de mim.. - Nem tudo. _

_Eu a olha. Sem saber o que dizer. Uma sensação estranha toma conta do meu estômago. E minha cabeça gira e gira._

_- Eu só quero que as pessoas, especialmente você, parem de me ver de um jeito que eu não sou. - diz ela, com a cabeça meio baixa. _

_- Eu te vejo exatamente como você é. - digo, carinhoso. _

_- Talvez esse seja o problema, então. - rebate, impinando o nariz. _

_E eu me sinto derrotado. Sem saber onde errei. Sem saber o que fazer. Só querendo..._

Luna.

É isso que eu quero. Nem que seja pra brigar. Nem que seja pra ficar em silêncio num fim de tarde. Nem que seja pra ajudar ela a fazer feitiços de encolher as compras. Nem que seja pra dizer... qualquer coisa.

- E onde fica Cedrico nessa história toda? - pergunto a Cho, saindo dos meus devaneios e empurrando-a para o outro lado do sofa, deixando-a atordoada.

- Ele acha que eu só vim dar um recado a Pansy. - responde, com a cabeça meio baixa. Se eu não a conhecesse, até diria que era vergonha. Mas, é orgulho, porque foi rejeitada.

- Então é assim que vai ser então? - pergunto, irônico.

- É. - responde, levantando o rosto na maneira mais digna que pode.

- Não, obrigada. - respondo, e dizendo isso saio da sala.

Lavo o rosto. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. Não sei o que fazer e a minha mais nova descoberta é o que mais me aterroriza.

Como eu posso estar apaixonado pela Luna? A Luna, que só me vê como... Harry. E isso era o que eu mais gostaa nela, diga-se de passagem. A Luna que... nem sequer está falando direito comigo.

Bato com a cabeça na parede.

- Já estava na hora, sabe. - murmura Ginny, que aparece do nada no batente da porta, encostando-se nele com o ombro.

- Você me assustou. - murmuro, meio desgostoso. Eu só queria ficar sozinho, sei lá. Mas, acho que ultimamente eu estou mais anti-social do que parece. Acho que toda essa história da Cho me deixou completamente diferente do que realmente sou.

- Que seja. - diz ela, sorrindo de lado. Acho que Ginny pegou mais trejeitos do Draco do que ela pensa. - Já estava na hora.

- De quê? - pergunto, sentando na superfície lisa da pia.

- De você bater com a cabeça na parede. - responde ela, rindo. - De perceber que você gosta da Luna, seu idiota. - acrescenta, mais baixinho.

- Co-como você sabe? - pergunto, incrédulo. - Quer dizer, nada a ver, Ginny... - tento consertar, tarde demais.

- Só você me chama de Ginny. - sorri ela, trocando de assunto. - Gosto disso.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, até ela entrar no banheiro e fechar a porta atrás de si. Se nós não fôssemos tão amigos, eu acharia essa atitude ainda mais estranha do que acho enquanto nós somos amigos.

- Além do mais, você só diria adeus ao seu passado amoroso se tivesse descoberto outra coisa. - murmura, sentando-se no tapete do chão. - As pessoas são assim. Mais vale ter um passarinho na mão do que dois voando, sabe? - sorri, meio triste.

- Eu realmente gosto dela, Ginny. - murmuro, sem forçar pra mentir. E Ginny é uma das pessoas que mais me entende nesse mundo. Depois de Luna, ela me entendia tão bem que...Droga.

- Então porque não vai lá e... - começa ela, com as sombrancelhas erguidas.

E cada vez mais eu percebo que há outro Draco Malfoy na casa em uma versão ruiva e completamente apaixonada. Só que ela não percebe isso.

Ou não quer ver.

- Não, não fala. - digo, pesaroso.

- Porque não? - pergunta ela, com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

E eu fico me perguntando o porquê dela.

Será que Ginny sabe de algo que eu não sei? Não, não deve ser.

- Porque não vai dar certo. - digo, como se explicasse quando é um mais um a alguém. É algo óbvio, certo?

- Porque? - e Ginny continua insistindo e insistindo...

E isso não tá me fazendo bem. Só serve pra me lembrar o quanto eu sou um fracasso.

- Porque você não vai até o Draco e diz que... - começo a falar, só para cutucar mesmo, mas ela me impede de terminar.

- Não, não fala. - pede ela, com uma expressão assustada no rosto.

Acho que pela primeira vez eu consegui sacar alguma coisa antes de todos na casa. Ou talvez não antes de todos os outros, mas pelo menos eu consegui.

- Porque não? - pergunto, curioso.

- Porque não é verdade. - e ela continua mentindo para si mesma.

- Se não fosse, você deixaria eu terminar a frase. - digo, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos. - Só te digo uma coisa, é melhor você começar a parar de mentir para si mesma e aceitar a verdade.

- E é melhor você parar de ser pessimista e agir logo. - rebate ela, olhando-me furiosa. - É só isso que te digo. - e sendo assim, abre a porta do banheiro e vai para seu quarto, me deixando ali, sozinho com meus pensamentos.

Saio do banheiro e Luna está no corredor, indo a caminho de algum lugar sabe-se lá onde.

- Eu achei que seu negócio fossem só as japonesas. - dispara, ácida. Olhando-me de um jeito que eu nunca a vi me olhar antes.

- Você não sabe do que tá falando, Luna. - digo, irritado. Sabe-se lá o que fez ela ficar desse jeito, ela não tem o direito de descontar em mim. Não mesmo.

- É claro! - exclama, alto demais, louco demais, Luna de menos. - Porque a Di-lua aqui nunca pode saber de nada, certo? Ela nunca tem noção das coisas.

- Para de ter pena de si mesma. - rosno, antes de poder me controlar. Acho que realmente estou descontrolado essa noite. - O seu problema é que fica acreditando no que os outros falam. Os outros nem te conhecem, Luna. Só você conhece a si mesma verdadeiramente, então pra que perder tempo pensando no que os outros dizem, pra quê? - pergunto, num sussurro, sem perceber que me aproximei bastante dela.

O bastante para grudá-la na parede com o meu corpo.

Ela não me responde. Sei que ela não consegue.

- Eu também já fui assim, você sabe. O pobre garoto que perdeu os pais, o menino-que-sobreviveu e bla-bla-bla! Mas, quer saber? EU CANSEI! Não quero mais saber disso tudo. Que se dane o que falam de mim. Que se danem que pensam que eu sou um frouxo ou um herói. Eu apenas... eu não me importo mais.

- Não era... - começou ela, num fio de voz. - Não era isso que você achava.

- Era, sim. - digo, sussurando também. - Sempre foi, Luna. Há algum tempo já. - sorrio, sem jeito. - Mas, você estava muito cega pra perceber.

Encosto minha testa na dela e ela me olha com medo. Não entendo o porquê.

- Você é a pessoa que mais me conhece no mundo, Luna. - sussurro, dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço. - Como é que você não pode perceber que eu adoro todo esse teu jeito meio aluado?

- Di-lua. - murmura ela, com um pouco de mágoa na voz.

- Não. E também...e se for? Eu sou di-lua também. - digo, colocando minhas mãos em seus quadris, delicadamente. - Eu sou o mais lerdo pra perceber as coisas. Eu demorei pra perceber que eu sou apaixonado por você. - rio, baixinho. - Mas, agora que eu percebi...Que você acha de a gente ser di-lua juntos? - pergunto, num sussurro, quase encostando meus lábios nos dela.

- O que... o que você disse? - pergunta ela, atônita. E isso me faz sorrir.

- Que nós podemos ser di-lua juntos. - digo, sorrindo feliz.

- Não. - murmura ela, abanando a cabeça. - Antes disso.

- Eu sou apaixonado por você. - afirmo, olhando fundo nos seus olhos.

Luna fica em silêncio. Olhando-me. Seus dedos passam por todo o meu rosto, devagar. Demorando-se ainda mais nos meus lábios. Meu estômago volta a ter borboletas, aos montes. Minha cabeça não para de girar... girar... girar...

Abraço-a forte, trazendo seu corpo para perto do meu. Sinto suas pernas enlaçarem a minha cintura, num pulo. E eu prenso-a na parede de novo, beijando toda a extensão do seu pescoço.

Subo seu vestido calmamente e cinto suas mãos desafivelarem o cinto da minha calça jeans. E por mais que alguém possa aparecer a qualquer instante no corredor, ao invés de medo, a idéia apenas torna tudo mais excitante.

Sinto suas unhas cravarem nas minhas costas, arrancando minha camisa afobadamente. Ela ofega baixinho no meu ouvido e eu beijo seus lábios.

Não possoa agüentar mais.

O primeiro beijo de verdade. Sinto sua língua buscando a minha numa carícia mais ousada, e ambas começam a se acariciar num beijo molhado e cheio de paixão.

Seus braços me envolvem pelo pescoço e ela acaricia meus cabelos, minha nunca. Ela é perfeita. Perfeita pra mim.

Estou nas nuvens. E explodo. Sinto meu corpo partir em mil pedaços e tudo está bom demais pra mim.

Vamos escorrendo pela parede devagar e juntamos nossas roupas. Rindo, cúmplices.

- Aposto que nunca imaginaram o Menino-que-sobreviveu e Di-lua fazendo isso, certo? - sussurro, beijando-lhe as costas da mão.

Luna está sentando entre minhas pernas e ainda não saímos do corredor, embora nosso quarto esteja vazio e bem em frente a nós.

- Começo a gostar de rótulos, no final das costas. - ri ela, baixinho, estremecendo quando beijo um ponto exato na curva de seus pescoço.

- Eles podem ser divertidos. - digo, recostando minha cabeça no seu ombro.

- Foi lindo, Harry. - murmura ela, alguns momentos depois, virando a cabeça para me olhar nos olhos. - Você é lindo.

- E você é perfeita. - digo, sorrindo. - Eu te...

E antes que eu possa terminar minha frase algo estranho começa a acontecer. A expressão de puro deleite de Luna começa a se contorcer virando uma careta de dor.

- O que... o que tá acontecendo? - perguntando, atordoado, sentindo-a tremer em meus braços.

Luna começa a se contorcer com cada vez mais força e em intervelos de tempo cada vez menores. Eu enxergo minha mente branca, sem nenhuma idéia do que fazer.

- Eu... eu... me desculpe, Harry. - sussurra ela, em meio aos tremeliques e calafrios. - Eu fiz uma besteira.

E dizendo isso ela fecha os olhos, numa visão branca, sem vida, em meus braços. Sinto o meu mundo desabar.

- LUNAAAAA!

**N/A: Bom, então este foi o cap. Terminou meio estranho, sem noção e talvez mtos não tenham entendido direito... Bom, tudo vai se explicar no próximo cap. Eu nem pretendia fazer uma pseudo-NC (palavras de Dani Sly) para este casal, mas acabou saindo por conta própria... Pq toda a relação deles ao longo da fic foi meio sem sal, né? E na realidade foi meio proposital, além do qe eu nunca tinha escrito uma H/L, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu queria qe o desfecho fosse bem intenso, pq era como se dps de toda coisa sem sal, toda a tensão entre os dois, finalmente dessa tudo certo, entende? E bom, espero qe esse cap tenha compensado tudo isso. Pq essa foi a minha intenção. E bom, no próximo cap vcs entenderão tudo. **

**A fic se encaminha para a reta final, com apenas mais 4 caps. beeeijos! **


	9. Draco e Gina

**AVISO: Esse cap é Draco/Gina, ok? x)**

_**LMP3: **POOOOis é. Essa noite foi A noite sem dúvida alguma. Bom, o que aconteceu com a Pansy e o Oliver eu não posso dizer agora. Como sempre, eles se desentenderam. Mas, logo logo eles aparecerão novamente pra fazer as pazes como todas nós queremos ver né? xD E a Luna, bom, ainda ficará um suspense sobre isso... Mas, calma. Que tudo se ajeita. hehehe xD beeeijo, moça! xD_

_**Jojok: **Ahhh, cara, me sinto honrada assim, sério mesmo! xD Fico muito feliz qndo leitores saem do anônimo e me deixam suas opiniões. E ainda mais vc dizendo qe não costuma deixar review, poxa... isso significa mais ainda pra mim, sério mesmo. xD Qe bom qe vc tá gostando de P/O porque foi um casal qe surgiu meio do nada, e eu seilá, simpatizei com eles... Ainda mais pq o Wood nunca tem ninguém (quando tem é gay e nada contra gays, mas é qe o Wood é tão GATO qe precisa ficar em poder feminino, senão eu choro! HUAHUHAIUAH) e bom nunca ninguém utiliza ele muito, sabe? Resolvi dar uma chance pra ele. HEUHEIHEUIHEIUH E bom, não posso dizer ainda oq a Luna teve, mas logo logo você irá saber. xD É, eu tb acho Harry e Luna bem sem sal, por isso eu acabei fazendo de um jeito diferente mesmo, tentando colocar mais action na coisa. Mas, vc viu qe no começo os dois foram bem sem sal mesmo, porque era oq eu queria mostrar, qe os dois são lerdos e não entendem, mas qe tb quando entendem, sai da frente, acontece tudo de uma vez só. HUAHAIUHAIUHAUI beeeijo, moça! continue lendo, sim? xD_

_**Dani Sly: **AHUAHAIUHAUIHAUIHAUIHAIUH Você tem idéia do qnto eu ri lendo seu review? duda tendo convulsões de tanto rir UAHAUIAHUAHUIAH XD Adorei esse trequinho de momentos.. Sinceramente, eu achei qe ngm fosse gostar mto do cap, e fiquei feliz da galera ter gostado. xD Qe bom qe vc gostou da conversa da Luna e do Harry. xD E eu quis fazer a Gina com os trejeitos do Draco de propósito mesmo, pra mostrar o qnto ela mesma se trai qndo diz qe não gosta dele. Ah, desculpa, Dani, mas eu acho qe seu pedido não foi tão atendido assim, pq esse cap ficou um lixo, eu achei um dos piores da fic inteira, e eu não consegui fazer outra coisa decente (porque eu to trabalhando com meus pais agora pela manhã e a tarde eu tb não to parando em casa. Sabe como é, férias e tal...) aí tipo, como eu já tava há muito tempo sem postar, decidi postar. Mas, realmente não gostei dele, amiga linda. Ficou feio. chorando _

_Eu fico muito feliz qe vc esteja gostando da minha fic. E desculpa pela reply bem fraquinha mas é qe eu tenho dentista daqui há meia hora e tenho mais reviews pra responder. hehehe _

_Ahhh, dps eu quero saber direito esse momento Não,não fala qe vc teve lá na praia. ACHEI DEMAAAAIS! beeeeijo, flor! xD_

_**Hi Chang: **Sim, eles ficaram no meio do corredor. Quis mostrar um pouco do lado sonserino qe existe dentro do Harry misturado com o lado grifinório mesmo. E bom, a Luna se revelou né? HAUHAIUHAIUHAIUH E eu ainda não posso explicar oq aconteceu com ela, mas logo vc saberá. xD Qe bom qe vc tá gostando da fic. beeeijinhos! xD_

_Fenf Ingo: Qe bom qe vc achou demais! E eu quis fazer tudo bem rápido mesmo, pq era como uma descarga elétrica sabe? Os dois mais lerdos da casa soltando tudo, entende? Eu quis fazer o Harry menos tapado, mesmo. Chega de tantas atitudes de testa Rachada. HAUAHIAHIUAHAIUH E eu fico mto feliz qe vc esteja gostando da fic e qe eu tenha conseguido alcançar meu objetivo. E bom, isso significa muito pra mim (qe bom qe a fic tá FODA! HUAHUIAHUIAHIUAH). E bom, eu espero qe vc continue acompanhando, tá? beeeijinho! xD_

_**Dessinha Mcguiller:** HAUHAUIAHUIAHUIAH Eu sou malvada, é a vida. XD muahaha Sim, eu resolvi te castiga, porque eu sou slytherin e MUITO vingativa. muahaha HAUHAIUAHUIAH XD Não dormiu ainda, virou morcega é? AHUAHUIAH qq andavas fazendo uma hora dessa fora da cama, mocinha? xP Qe bom qe vc gostou do cap e qe resolveu me deixar um review. Fico muito feliz. xD beeeeeijo, flor! xD_

_**Musa-Sama: **Oi, pessoinha sumida! xD Qe bom qe vc gostou dos dois caps anteriores e qe tá gostando do jeito dos personagens. Espero qe vc goste desse cap, apesar de eu particularmente não ter gostado muito, mas... E bom, espero qe vc continue acompanhando a fic. beeeijinhos! xD_

_**bella Amarante: **bom, eu não posso dizer nada. Sorry .. Mas, logo logo você vai saber oq aconteceu, se serve de consolo. ;x hehehe. xD espero qe vc continue lendo! Acho qe vc vai gostar, hein. beeeeijo! xD_

_Thai: Pronto. Não precisa me chantagear e/ou pentelhar no msn, tá chata? HAUAHIUAHIUH To brincando, eu deixo vc me pentelhar pq vc é power! xD Qe bom qe vc gostou do casal e qe queira qe eles sejam felizes, porque eu tb quero, apesar do Potter não ser meu herói e sim o Draco. AHUAHIUAHIUAH Atualizei, viu? xD Não pode reclamar. xD hauhaiuahiah beeeijo, fofa! xD_

_**Mila Malfoy Mayer: **Pois é. Tu não pode falar nada, porque tu acabou o cap da tua fic de um modo bem pior tá:O HAUAHIUAHUIAHUIAH Pooois é, qq deu qe tu andou sumindo do Eu tava com saudades da tua fic, já! xD Me avisa qndo postar outro cap, tá? xD Pq eu to adorando mesmo! Qe bom qe vc tá amando. Eu fico muito feliz. Sério. beeeijo, flor! xD_

**Capítulo nove**

Devo dizer que a conversa com o Harry realmente me deixou abalada. Abalada mesmo.

Quero dizer, esse dia todo foi uma loucura. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido e parece que já se passaram semanas, mas na realidade foram só alguma shoras.

Sinceramente, não sei como tanta coisa pode ter acontecido em um dia só.

Claro que eu já conhecia o Draco e sempre o odiei com todas as minhas forças. Mas, sei lá, acho que interagi mais com ele hoje do que em todos esses anos, sabe? E eu não sei o que fazer, o que dizer, o que pensar... E se eu realmente estiver gostando dele?

E se eu achar a maneira como ele ergue a sombrancelha incrivelmente sexy?

E se eu gostar de quando ele sorri de lado?

E se eu gostar da maneira como ele tenta não implicar comigo?

E se eu gostar de implicar com ele apenas pra poder ouvir mais um pouco a voz dele?

E se eu estiver apenas tentando me esconder mesmo?

Eu nunca pensei que isso pudesse mesmo acontecer. Sério mesmo.

Eu acho que eu já tinha tantas quedinhas por tanta gente quando era mais nova, que agora que eu já tenho idade pra me apaixonar (como se isso tivesse idade, mas enfim), eu tenho medo - e devo dizer que é tarde demais, porque acho que...

Não, não fala. Não fala mesmo, Virgínia Weasley.

E isso me deixa mais estressada/agoniada/pensativa/seilá porque eu começo a pensar que talvez Harry esteja certo sobre todas as coisas que falamos no banheiro.

E eu também começo a lembrar que as conversas mais significativas da minha vida aconteceram em um banheiro. Não sei se talvez porque as garotas sempre costumam ir no banheiro juntas ou se talvez os banheiros sejam realmente inspiradores. Tudo que sei, é que estou encarando isso como um sinal.

Será que realmente estou apaixonada por aquela doninha loira?

Meu coração pára. Bom, se corações pudessem simplesmente parar e a gente continuar viva meu coração teria parado.

O fato é que eu admitir..._essa coisa _para mim mesma me deixou em choque. É, eu estou em estado de choque.

E se eu realmente estiver apaixonada por _ele_?

O QUE EU VOU FAZER?

Eu nunca beijei um garoto antes na minha vida.

Eu tive uma certa queda pelo Harry e foi a que durou mais tempo, só pra depois eu descobrir que na realidade não era nada disso que eu tava pensando. Apenas amigos, entende?

Putz. Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que eu vou fazer.

Não. Sério mesmo. ESSAS COISAS SÓ ACONTECEM COMIGO! CO-MI-GO! Porque?

Não. Sério. Porque, hein? Eu não mereço isso.

Eu apaixonada pelo doninha.

O jeito que ele me olha, sabe? E quando ele implica comigo. Eu nem gosto de pensar nisso. O modo como eu até chego a me sentir arrepiada e meu estômago se contrai só de pensar nele.

Uma Weasley apaixonada por um Malfoy.

E o pior de tudo? Eu acabei de admitir isso.

Nossa, estive tão absorta em meus pensamentos que nem vi Luna aqui, parada em minha frente, no corredor.

- Você está bem, Gina? - pergunta ela, olhando-me preocupada.

- To. - respondo, saindo do meu transe. - To sim. Porque?

- Você tá com uma expressão estranha no rosto. - murmura ela, dando de ombros.

- É que eu tive uma conversinha com Harry agora pouco e bem, me deixou um pouco seilá, sabe? - respondo, ficando meio pensativa novamente.

- Entendo. - sorri ela, sem jeito. - O Harry, é?

- Me parece que ele deu um pé na bunda da Chogalinha, se você quer saber.

Luna ri, baixinho.

- Vai lá, Luna. - digo, baixinho. - Harry quer conversar com você.

Ela me olha, em dúvida.

- Olha, ele fez umas boas besteiras e tudo mais. Mas, poxa, todo mundo merece uma segunda chance. No caso dele, até uma terceira, porque você sabe, ele é meio tapado. - digo, sorrindo de lado.

- Você tá parecendo Draco, Gina. - Luna sorri, compreensiva.

Eu faço uma careta.

- O Draco é um cara legal, sabe? - sorri ela, dando de ombros.

Sorrio também. Não sei o que dizer para Luna. Não quero ficar aqui matutando sobre os meus conflitos internos com ela porque Harry gostaria de ter uns papos sérios com ela... Não vou ser eu a inconveniente da história.

Mas, sabe, se a Luna disse isso sobre o Draco. Bom, deve ser verdade, certo? Luna nunca se engana sobre as pessoas e ela mesmo, é a pessoa mais observadora que eu conheço. Di-lua ela não tem nada.

Dou mais alguns passos e me deparo com meu irmão, parado na frente na porta do quarto dele.

- Não vai entrar não,_ maninho_? - perguntou, irônica.

Não consigo evitar. É mais forte que eu. Mas, qual é, irmãos serem idiotas uns com os outros é a lei da vida.

Rony fica quieto e com uma expressão meio de dor no rosto. Eu nunca vi ele assim, na realidade. Muito, muito estranho.

- Eu pisei feio na bola com a Mione. - dispara ele, assim, sem mais nem menos.

Eu eu fico me perguntando desde quando Rony já desabafou comigo sobre sua vida amorosa. Até com a Pansy ele fez isso, pelo que sei, mas comigo? Ah, não. A Gina não serve pra essas coisas. Mas, tá. Eu compreendo, porque eu também nunca falaria dos meus conflitos internos pra ele. É muito, muito estranho.

- Entra aí e fala com ela. - digo, como se explicasse algo pra uma criança de dois anos.

- Eu não posso. - murmura ele, passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. - Você não entende.

- Então explica pra mim. - peço, baixinho.

- Eu gosto dela, mas sou muito idiota pra dizer isso enquanto estou sóbrio... - começa ele, com uma expressão exausta no rosto.

- Você me parece sóbrio. - digo, olhando-o confusa.

- Agora. - responde ele, bufando. - Mas há um tempinho atrás eu não estava e...

- Entendo. Bom, diga agora. - respondo, olhando-o confiante. - Mas, sabe, a última vez que eu vi Mione não estava no quarto...

É incrível. Pra não ficar sob o mesmo teto que aquela doninha eu comecei a zanzar pela casa e poderia até escrever um livro com tudo o que eu vi. Sério mesmo. Eu andei por cada cantinho dessa casa e ouvi algumas conversas e observei algumas cenas. E pelo que sei, Mione não estava ali.

- É, eu sei. - respondeu ele, me olhando. - Mas eu saí do quarto e disse que ela podia ficar ali, que eu ficava em outro lugar.

- E foi só isso que você disse a ela? - perguntou, incrédula. - Porque não aproveitou pra conversa com ela, seilá?

- Porque eu sou um idiota.

- Você não me parece um idiota agora, sabe? - e dizendo isso continuo o meu caminho, estou quase chegando no quarto e bom, começo a ficar enjoada. - Boa sorte, Rony.

Ele sorri para mim e continua olhando para porta, mas pelo que eu conheço dele. Sei que daqui há pouco ele irá entrar. Afinal, é um grifinório.

Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas parece que eu virei a piscicóloga da casa. Eu só quero ver quem é que vai me ajudar a enfrentar a doninha loira agora.

Eu não sei o que dizer, na realidade. É tudo muito surreal pra mim.

No início eu admito, era até divertido. Fazer algumas provocações básicas e ver a ruivinha retrucar furiosamente contra mim. Mas, a verdade, é que eu só queria ficar amigo dela, sabe? Já que eu sou amigo do Rony e tal. Mas, aí.. bom, aí eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu.

Foi só UM DIA!

Um dia pra mudar toda a perspectiva da coisa. Estranho mesmo.

Surreal, como eu disse. O jeito enfesado dela e a maneira como ela é agitada e hiperativa, retrucando tudo e todos. Ela é especial, sabe? E eu não sei como dizer isso a ela.

Não sei como dizer isso a ela porque Virgínia Weasley simplesmente não me escuta. E é patético eu tentar fazer ela me escutar porque, bom, porque eu sou um Malfoy. Mas, eu não me ligo mais nessas coisas de rixa de família há muito tempo. Então, eu não tenho desculpas para não ir até lá e simplesmente dizer.

E pior do que gostar de uma Weasley é não ter coragem de dizer isso a ela.

Quando foi que eu, Draco Malfoy, me tornei tão covarde e patético?

De repente, eu comecei a ver ela de um jeito a mais. E o mais estranho é eu estar admitindo isso pra mim mesmo tão facilmente. Eu acho que amadureci essas poucas horas ou algo do tipo.

Não sei dizer, talvez seja porque as conversas com Luna tenham sido bem esclarecedoras pra mim. Eu devo muito a ela, sabe? Ela foi alguém muito especial que entrou na minha vida. Uma amiga de verdade.

_- Sabe o que eu acho, Weasley? – pergunei, baixinho, segurando seu queixo com as pontas dos meus dedos. _

_E foi um ato inocente, que eu não sabia que desencadearia uma série de reações dentro de mim._

_- Eu acho que você gosta de conversar comigo. – acrescento, olhando-a mais do que deveria. – Nem que seja pra brigar. _

_- Mas, é claro que não! – exclama ela, rosnando. – E tire essas mãos de cima de mim!_

_- Você pode tirar elas se quiser, eu não estou te impedindo. – murmuro, sorrindo maroto, quando na verdade meu corações dá pulos. _

E essa foi a primeira vez que conversamos sériamente. Mais do que das outras vezes na casa de Rony, antes de vir pra casa do lago. E foi a vez mais séria, porque eu finalmente pus as minhas mãos nela. E sei que essa frase soa um pouco estranha, mas foi literamente o que aconteceu.

E Merlin, tenho que confessar, fez com que eu me sentisse bem.

A pele macia dela e a face rosada. As pequenas sardas e a fúria no olhar. Tudo nela é um conjunto. E é um conjunto maravilhoso.

A porta do quarto se abre, e Gina entra por ela.

- Meu deus, doninha... que escuridão tá isso aqui! - exclama ela, como sempre totalmente agitada e expansiva.

Sinto ela tateando pra achar a sua cama, que é há poucos metros da minha. Não é um quarto muito grande, afinal.

- É, eu meio que gosto de ficar assim. - respondo, sem nem me mexer, continuo deitado com os braços atrás da cabeça, olhando pro teto.

- Doninha, você realmente tem um lado negro, não importa o quanto diga que não. - retruca ela, divertida.

- Olha, eu não sei quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir até que você entenda: meu pai foi um Comensal, eu não. E qualquer piadinha que você tenha a fazer sobre o assunto, realmente não me apetece, porque foi por culpa desse lado negro que a minha família se despedaçou. Entendeu ou prefere que eu desenhe?

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns momentos. Eu sinto a presença dela dentro do quarto. É difícil descrever, mas é como se houvesse uma ligação invisível entre nós dois e meu coração bate rápido.

Eu não queria ter sido grosso, mas este assunto é meio delicado pra mim. E por mais que eu já tenha superado todo esse fato, eu já estou frustrado o suficiente por ser um covarde e não dizer o quanto eu me importa com ela.

Gina senta na cama. E levanta de novo. Ela se aproxima de mim, e senta perto de mim, o fim de suas costas encostando na lateral do meu tronco. Sinto um arrepio e pareço uma garotinha de doze anos.

- Desculpa. - ela pede, baixinho. Como não atender a um pedido desses?

- Tudo bem. - respondo rápido, não quero que ela perceba o que ela faz comigo.

Ela está próxima de mim e sua respiração está pesada. Eu sinto que ela está tensa, mas não quero que ela se sinta assim comigo. Seguro sua mão com a minha e sinto que elas estão frias.

- Você tá com frio? - perguntou, baixinho.

- Não. Na realidade, não. - sussura ela, abanando a cabeça. - Só estou meio nervosa.

Eu afirmo com a cabeça e me levanto, devagar. Nossos rostos estão muito próximos e eu sinto minha boca ficar seca.

Ela coloca sua outra mão em cima da minha e sorri, mesmo na semi-penumbra eu posso ver que ela sorri. E é um sorriso bonito.

- Porque você implica tanto comigo? - pergunto, meio sem jeito.

- É força do hábito, sabe? - sorri ela, sem jeito também. - Weasleys versus Malfoys? - arrisca ela, abanando a cabeça logo em seguida.

- Eu não ligo mais pra essas coisas. - digo, cofiante.

- Eu suponho que eu não deva ligar também. - ela rebate, baixinho.

Acaricio seu rosto levamente, fazendo o contorno de todo seu rosto.

- O que você tá fazendo? - pergunta, tremendo os lábios.

- Eu to gravando seu rosto na minha memória. - respondo, puxando seu corpo para mais perto do meu com a outra mão.

Agarro sua cintura com certa possessividade e acaricio-a ousadamente por baixo da blusa.

- Nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso. - murmura ela, segurando minha mão com uma boa dose de força. Acho que uma das conseqüências de ter só irmãos homens.

- Porque não? - pergunto, um pouco afobado.

- Porque nós nos odiamos. - ela responde, meio tristonha.

- Eu não te odeio já faz algum tempo. - digo, acariciando seus cabelos carinhosamente.

- Mesmo? Porque eu não te odeio não faz nem um dia. - ela ri, baixinho.

- Eu não te odeio, mas faz menos de um dia que eu te amo. - digo, usando de toda a coragem que um covarde como eu pode possuir e deposito um beijo delicado em seu pescoço.

Ela me observa com um olhar estranho no rosto. E então deita a cabeça no meu peito. Eu a abraço. Abraço-a fortemente. Estreito-a entre os meus braços como há muito já queria fazer.

Eu sei que ela sente meu coração bater forte, como que querendo pular pra fora da camisa, mas não me importa.

- Você tem certeza disso? - pergunta ela, algum tempo depois, insegura. - Porque eu tenho medo.

- Medo de que?

- De me machucar, sabe... - e a expressão que ela tem no rosto é tão adorável que eu não posso fazer nada a não ser cobrir sua face de beijos.

- A gente enfrenta isso juntos, ruiva. - digo, alguns segundos, depois com um beijo na ponta de seu nariz.

- Desde quando eu te dei permissão de me chamar de ruiva, doninha? - pergunta ela, divertida, saindo do meu abraço e olhando para mim com os braços cruzados e uma sombrancelha erguida.

- Desde que você começou a me chamar de doninha, ruiva. - retruco, olhando-a nos olhos. - Você está meio parecida comigo. - acrescento, baixinho.

Ela apenas me olha, porque ela sabe o que isso quer dizer. Não são necessárias mais palavras agora. E acho que é isso que mais assusta ambos. Mas, eu farei com que ela tenha menos medo. Eu farei.

Deito na cama trazendo-a junto comigo. Ela deita por cima de mim, ficando com o olhar na linha do meu. Sinto todo seu corpo modelar-se ao meu, encaixando-se perfeitamente. Beijo seu pescoço, sentindo-a ofegar fortemente.

Ela coloca as mãos por debaixo da minha camisa e sinto todos os músculos do meu abdômen se contraírem.

- Sabe... eu tinha uma coisa pra te falar. - dispara Gina de repente, e reparo que a sua voz está meio trêmula.

- Tinha é? - pergunto, meio sem jeito.

- É, tinha.

- O que é?

- Eu acho que te amo também.

Eu apenas sorrio, beijando-a fortemente nos lábios. Acaricio a lateral de suas pernas por cima da saia de um tecido muito fino, sentindo-a se arrepiar com o meu toque. Os lábios dela estão no meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos estão acariciando meu abdômen.

Ela é maravilhosa e eu sou um cara de muita sorte.

- Sabe, eu não... eu nunca.. eu, bem... - começa ela, meio sem jeito e mesmo sem conseguir ver, sei que ela está totalmente vermelha.

- Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. - sorrio, compreessivo. - O que você quer fazer?

- Quero que você fique abraçado comigo. - ela pede, toda delicada.

Eu coloco-a do meu lado, deitando-a no meu peito e ficamos assim abraçados, no silêncio com apenas o som de nossas respirações. E eu não posso me sentir mais feliz que isso.

**N/A: Particularmente, eu não gostei mto desse cap qe eu fiz, mas... Já tava na hora de atualizar e eu to meio sem tempo esses últimos dias, gente. Sorry. Eu sei qe eu era capaz de fazer um cap bem melhor, mas... eu ando com um bloqueio terrível pra essa fic. Bem agora, na reta final. E eu tenho qe terminar essa fic antes do início das minhas aulas (dia 22), porque aí eu não vou mais ter tempo de atualizar, muito menos escrever. .. Mas, bom, espero qe vcs tenham gostado pelo menos um pouquinho desse cap e qe aproveitem bem, porque foi o último cap D/G. Sim, a fic tá se acabando gente. Tem só mais 3 caps e um epílogo. beeeeijo! xD**


	10. Rony e Hermione

**AVISO: Esse cap é Ron/Hermione, ok? x)**

**adliz: **_que bom qe vc gostou. xD E espero qe continue lendo. beeeijo!_

**Mila Malfoy Mayer: **_Sério? Ain qe pena! Eu sei qe a gente não é muito amiga nem nada, mas se quiser conversar, cara. To aqui hein? Sei como essas coisas são difíceis pra caramba... x/ Bom, mas fico feliz qe vc tenha reaparecido porque tava com saudades dos seus reviews por aqui. E com saudades da sua fic tb, viu? xD É o suspense continua, mas aguarde. Já tá vindo! HAUHAIAHIUAH Olha, eu terminei a fic e não sei se os caps ficaram lindos, eu não achei, mas foi o melhor qe eu conseguir fazer. Seilá. Talvez não tenha sido o melhor, mas.. enfim. Foi oq saiu. AHUAHUIAHIA Vc vai ver dps. xD E bom, eu adoro receber bíblias. Então...obrigada por acompanhar e beijos, fofa! xD _

**Thaii: **_Qe bom qe tu gostooou guria! xDDDD ÊÊÊÊÊ! Eu não tinha certeza se ia ficar bom o cap, e bom... fico feliz mesmo qe tu tenha gostado. xD beeeijo, guria!_

**Fenf Igo: **_Qe pena qe você não gostou do cap. Bom, eu tb não gostei mto, mas... fazer oq. Fico feliz qe vc tenha dado uma opinião sincera. E bom, qe apesar de tudo vc continue lendo mesmo qe a fic não seja oq vc esperava. E qe bom qe vc achou bem escrito, isso me deixa mto orgulhosa. Qe bom qe vc se identificou, isso é mto bom. E qe apesar de tudo vc continue lendo a fic. beeijos!_

**Musa Sama:**_ Olha olha... usando o nome da fic e tudo! AHUAHIAHIHA Gostei, flor! Isso aí, tem qe entrar no espírito. Apesar de a fic tá acabando, fico feliz qe vc tenha gostado tanto assim dela e até ficar triste. HEHE XD Significa mto pra mim, sério mesmo. Até porque essa fic começou comigo sem muita fé nele. huheiheiuh xD E olha no qe deu, 12 caps e um epílogo. Eu espero qe vc goste deste e dos outros caps qe estão pra vir (qe já estão prontos) pq foi uma época de bloqueio e outras coisitas mais.. É isso. beeeijos, moça! xD_

**Jojok: **_Cara, qe bom qe vc gostou do cap, pq eu tava com mta dúvida mesmo. Eu fico mto feliz. E feliz por vc achar qe eu estou inovando e qe tenha ficado algo diferente. Isso me deixa mais feliz ainda. xD E qe bom qe vc apareceu por aqui de novo, isso é ótimo. Ah, e novamente qe ÓTIMO qe vc gostou do casal Oliver e Pansy porque eu não sei de onde ele surgiu, mas eu simplesmente TIVE qe fazê-lo. EHUEHIEHIUEH xD Ah, eu adorei seu review! beeeijos e continue por aqui, viu? xD_

**Dani Sly: **_Eu poderia aqui fazer um reply tão gigante qnto o seu review agradecendo e dizendo o qnto seus reviews significam pra mim por eles darem opinião concretas, me elogiaram MUITO MUCHO MUITO MEEEEESMO e me deixar com o ego inflado e mto contente e escrever ainda mais. Eu poderia ainda falar o qnto eu estou feliz por te ter como amiga e o qnto vc ficou disposta em me ajudar em certos assuntos mesmo nós nos conhecendo pouco, há pouco tempo e nunca nem sequer termos nos visto. Sua amizade significa muito pra mim, Dani. E eu fico muito feliz de vc não só gostar de mim como escritora, mas como pessoa tb. E ah, nunca deixe de ser essa pessoa maravilhosa qe vc é, viu? xD Ah, isso acabou não virando uma reply e sim uma declaração de amizade. HUEHIEHEUH te adoro, amiga linda! beeeijo! xD_

**Capítulo dez**

Eu fico parado em frente a porta. Não importa o quanto as coisas que Gina tenha me dito façam sentido. Eu apenas não consigo. No final do dia eu ainda sou o mesmo covarde de sempre e não sei como fazer pra mudar isso. Bom, na verdade eu sei o que fazer, apenas tenho medo. O que continua me tornando um covarde.

Merlin, eu sei o que tenho que fazer. Só que não consigo.

E eu realmente gostaria de conseguir porque eu pisei feio na bola, só que não foi minha intenção. Eu só queria ter coragem de dizer tudo o que eu penso e sinto pra ela. Mas, como dizer pra Hermione que na realidade eu a vejo como muito mais do que uma amiga?

E só de pensar nas coisas que ela me disse o meu peito já começa a arder e eu sinto um leve mal-estar, além de sentir minha cabeça girar e minhas mãos suarem. Conclusão: eu pareço uma adolescente bobinha e apaixonada. Mas, começo a pensar que todo mundo já pensou isso de si mesmo pelo menos uma vez na vida, o que me deixa mais tranqüilo.

Mais tranqüilo? Não sei como, na realidade. Porque vou ter que entrar nesse quarto e dizer a Hermione que tenho quase certeza de que ela é a garota da minha vida (quase certeza? a quem eu estou enganando? Hermione _é_ a garota da minha vida e provavelmente eu não vou tanta certeza de qualquer outra coisa por um bom tempo) e que eu preciso dela do meu lado.

E uma vozinha na minha cabeça repete repetidas vezes na minha cabeça o que Hermione me disse há algum tempo atrás nessa mesma noite e eu não consigo esquecer.

_- Que eu te amo e você é muito estúpido para perceber isso, Ronald. - diz ela, entredentes, com um tom de fúria na voz. _

_- Que eu te amo e você é muito estúpido para perceber isso, Ronald. - diz ela, entredentes, com um tom de fúria na voz. _

_- Que eu te amo e você é muito estúpido para perceber isso, Ronald. - diz ela, entredentes, com um tom de fúria na voz. _

E se não for verdade? E se ela só estivesse com raiva e sem noção das coisas que estava falando? E se...? E se...? E se eu parasse com essas incertezas e abrisse a porta de uma vez?

Eu to cansado de toda essa piração em cima do mesmo assunto quando a resposta é tão simples e está na minha frente. Girar a maçaneta.

É só isso que eu tenho que fazer, que droga!

Porque eu não consigo girar a porcaria de uma maçaneta, pelo amor de Merlin?

_- E a próxima vez que você estiver a fim de brincar com meus sentimentos, ao menos faça isso sóbrio porque aí vou poder ficar com ódio de você. - rosna, girando a maçaneta e um pouco antes de ir embora, ela apenas acrescenta: - Quer saber? Vai pro inferno!_

E foi isso que ela fez. Ela girou a maçaneta e me disse pra ir pro inferno. E por mais estranha que essa frase possa parecer, foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

A cena fica se repetindo na minha cabeça como aqueles flashbacks que passam em fimes, aquelas telinhas de trouxas que meu pai faz eu assistir de vez em quando. É legal até, diga-se de passagem.

Merlin, isso não vem ao caso.

Eu só quero conseguir dizer o que eu tenho que dizer, sabe? Só isso.

Amor. Que raio de palavra é essa? Eu não sei aonde estava minha cabeça quando eu decidi me envolver nisso. Nisso que eu nem sei o que é direito.

Eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde Ron está agora. E eu realmente gostaria de saber, apesar de estar odiando-o profundamente nesse momento.

A quem eu quero enganar? Eu não o odeio, realmente. Na verdade, é exatamente o contrário. E tudo o que eu disse pra ele, mesmo com raiva, foi com a mais pura e singela sinceridade: eu o amor. E sim, ele é realmente estúpido demais pra perceber isso (bom, agora ele já sabe) só que isso não era motivo pra eu mandar ele pro inferno.

Mas, que coisa, quem mandou ele ficar bêbado e ficar brincando com os meus sentimentos?

Mas, ele não tem culpa de ser estúpido e não perceber que eu gosto dele. Ele me tratou exatamente como sempre me trata e eu apenas... eu apenas explodi. É, foi isso que aconteceu.

Mas, ele não tem culpa se eu não consigo conviver com ele sentindo que preciso tê-lo mais do que como um amigo.

Amor. Que raio de palavra é essa? Eu acho que Hermione Granger não foi feita para amar, o problema só pode ser esse, entende? Eu não deveria ter me envolvido nisso tudo, especialmente sabendo que eu nunca iria ser correspondida.

Mas, então, porque é que ele tava daquele jeito comigo, um jeito até me arrisco dizer, mais carinhoso que o normal? Merlin, eu apenas estou imaginando coisas, tentando ver o que eu quero ver. Só que isso é irreal, é fantasia e pura perda de tempo.

Será que eu fui muito dura com ele? Porque eu tive que mandá-lo pro inferno? Droga, agora eu fico aqui remoendo todas as coisas que eu disse e não consigo ter sequer um pensamento concreto, algo em que eu possa me agarrar, entende? Porque parece que eu estou afundando.

Eu só preciso de uma bóia. Acho que é isso.

E se ele realmente gostar de mim? E se eu realmente gostar dele?

É lógico que eu gosto dele. Como se houvesse alguma dúvida sobre isso ainda. E eu odeio soar patética, eu que sempre fui tão prática, tão racional, tão... ingênua. Ingênua ao pensar que o amor nunca aconteceria pra mim, que bastaria eu me proteger o suficiente (como se houvesse essa tal suficiência de proteção para o amor) nada me atingiria.

Mas, o caso é, que eu nunca quis realmente criar barreiras. E de fato, eu nunca as criei. Eu só queria me convencer disso, porque eu sabia que estava me apaixonando pelo meu melho amigo. E eu sempre fui deixando pra depois, eu realmente quis deixar acontecer e agora não tem como eu simplesmente chamá-lo de estúpido por não perceber que eu gosto dele ou simplesmente mandá-lo pro inferno porque ele não gosta de mim.

Ron é uma pessoa maravilhosa, que não consegue ver o quanto é inteligente e especial. E talvez ele mesmo tenha criado barreiras ao redor dele, barreiras para me manter longe, por não gostar de mim do mesmo modo que eu gosto dele.

E eu acho que eu só to pirando no assunto, porque eu não tenho nada concreto pra dizer, pela primeira vez na vida.

Amor. Que raio de sentimento é esse?

Só abra a porta, Ron. É só isso que você tem que fazer, cara.

E já é não sei qual vez da noite que eu digo isso a mim mesmo. Eu só tenho que abrir essa maldita porta e dizer o que eu tenho que dizer.

Eu só...

De repente as paredes são estreitas demais. O quarto é pequeno demais. Eu me sinto pequena demais.

Eu tenho que sair daqui antes que eu fique louca, que eu me sinta louca, antes que seilá... eu enlouqueça. Porque eu acho que eu estou a beira de um ataque de nervos só de pensar que a qualquer momento Ron pode voltar pra esse quarto e eu não quero vê-lo.

Eu não quero vê-lo.

Eu quero vê-lo, só que eu tenho medo.

Levanto, coloco os chinelos e abro a porta.

Não. Isso não está acontecendo. E meu coração dispara em uma velocidade que eu nunca achei que fosse possível para os batimentos cardíacos alcançarem.

- Ron... - começo, com a voz mais trêmula do que gostaria.

Ele me olha meio estranho, seu rosto está vermelho e os punhos cerrados.

- O que é que você tá fazendo aqui? - pergunto, empinando um pouco o nariz na tentativa de parecer confiante.

Mas, na realidade, minhas pernas estão pra virar gelatina a qualquer momento.

Justo quando eu estava tentando tomar coragem de abrir a porta ela abre?

Cara, isso é muita má sorte.

Ou não, porque talvez eu nunca conseguisse arrumar coragem o suficiente pra girar aquela maldita maçaneta.

- O que é que você tá fazendo aqui? - ela pergunta, me olhando.

Minha respiração está ofegante e eu estou muito, mas muito nervoso... E quando um Weasley está nervoso não tem como controlar seus atos, tem? De modo que eu só digo (praticamente grito):

- EU SÓ TAVA TENTANDO ABRIR ESSA MALDITA PORTA PRA DIZER O QUE EU TENHO QUE DIZER!

Hermione me olha de um jeito estranho e dá um passo pra trás, dando espaço para eu entrar no quarto.

- Você podia ter entrado, sabe? - ela informa baixinho, sentando-se na cama, enquanto eu fecho a porta atrás de mim.

Eu sorrio, meio amarelo.

- Eu sei. - murmuro, dando de ombros. - Eu só estava tentando tomar coragem.

Nos olhamos por um fração de segundos e então desviamos o olhar.

Ele se senta na cama em frente a minha com a cabeça baixa. As mãos estão apoiadas nos joelhos e eu consigo perceber (na realidade, não precisava ser um gênio pra saber disso) que ele está realmente tenso.

Não consigo encará-lo. Tenho medo do que ele tem a me dizer, mas eu sei que preciso saber.

- Então, o que você queria me dizer? - pergunto.

- Você não está mais brava comigo? - ele pergunta, visivelmente mais calmo e controlado.

Eu apenas abano a cabeça em um sinal negativo.

Ele assente, baixando os olhos para o chão novamente.

- Era só isso? - pergunto, soando mais agressiva do que eu gostaria.

Ela diz que não está brava. Mas, eu sei que ela está. Mesmo que não seja brava realmente, algo está errado. E eu sei que preciso consertar.

- Não, não era. - digo, baixinho, levantando e começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Ron. - ela chama, após alguns instantes. - Você está começando a me deixar nervosa.

- Desculpe. - murmuro, sentando-me ao seu lado na cama.

Ela fica tensa. Eu sei porque ela começa a estalar os dedos quando está nervosa.

- Eu queria me desculpar por antes, sabe...? - começo, meio sem jeito. Eu nunca fui muito bom com essas coisas, afinal.

- Não tem problema. - ela responde, sem me olhar. - Eu exagerei.

- É, um pouco. - sorrio, tentando amenizar o clima e ela ri baixinho. -Mas, eu sei que eu não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas bêbado, é só que eu sabia que não teria coragem de dizê-las sóbrio, entende? - pergunto, meio exasperado.

E eu quero acreditar. Eu realmente quero acreditar no que ele está dizendo. E eu acredito. Só, que não quero interpretar as coisas de um jeito diferente. Não quero deturpar suas palavras.

- Mas, você não disse nada realmente... - murmuro, sorrindo timidamente.

- É que você não me deu a chance. - ele ri, baixinho, e eu quase sinto que somos nós dois novamente, do jeito que sempre foi.

Só que eu não quero que seja assim. Eu não vou suportar que seja assim.

- O que foi? - pergunto, vendo uma sombra passar pelo olhar dela.

- Nada. - responde, abanando a cabeça.

- Não é nada. - retruco, olhando-a sério.

Seguro seu queixo com uma das minhas mãos, me virando de frente pra ela.

- Me diz.

- Por favor... - ela começa, e seus lábios tremem. - Apenas me diz o que você tem que me dizer.

E é a hora da verdade, e eu preciso de coragem. E eu acho que já tenho coragem suficiente. Mas, ainda há o medo da rejeição. Só que eu sei que se eu não falar agora vou me arrepender pra sempre, por mais que eu estrague minha amizade com ela. Eu não poderia suportar viver com a dúvida em mim pro resto da vida.

- Você é a garota pra mim, Mi. - digo, acariciando seu queixo com a ponta de meus dedos. - Eu realmente gosto de você, eu não disso aquilo só porque eu tava bêbado, e pra sua informação, eu nem estava tão bêbado assim. - sorrio, temeroso.

Eu não acredito.

Eu não acredito.

E eu não acredito.

Eu não acredito que ele realmente esteja dizendo isso.

E se for mentira?

- O que você tá querendo dizer com isso? - pergunto, meio receosa.

- Você ainda não entendeu? - ele pergunta, me olhando carinhosamente e isso enterce meu coração. - Eu vou ter que desenhar?

Olho-o com cara feia.

- Tá bom. Tá bom. - ele sorri. - Eu te amo. É isso que eu to querendo dizer, e eu sei que talvez eu não seja tão inteligente quanto o Oliver, tão carismático quando o Draco ou corajoso quanto o Harry, mas eu te amo, Mi e por enquanto isso é tudo que eu posso te oferecer.

Pronto. Eu disse. E por incrível que pareça, não foi tão como eu imaginei que seria. Foi pior.

E eu só quero que ela diga alguma coisa e pare de me olhar assim, porque por um momento eu achei que ela fosse dizer eu também, mas agora eu já não sei mais. E eu to em pânico. To mesmo.

Eu sorrio. Porque eu não tenho o que dizer. Não tenho mesmo.

Ron me surpreendeu quando eu mais achava que isso não fosse possível. Ele me surpreendeu de todas as formas possíveis. E ele me ama.

Como eu posso não me sentir a garota mais feliz do mundo? A pessoa mais feliz do universo? Não tem como eu não me sentir.

- Ron, você é bobo mesmo. - abano a cabeça, sorrindo. - Como você não consegue perceber que é uma pessoa extremamente brilhante? Você é engraçado, compreensivo, um amigo fiel, um irmão maravilhoso, apesar de ciumento, um filho exemplar...

- E um namorado em potencial? - ele pergunta, me olhando feliz. E eu sei que todas as dúvidas que ele tinha se dissiparam, assim como as minhas também.

- É, isso também. - digo, sorrindo feliz.

- Isso quer dizer que você me ama? - pergunta ele, me puxando pela cintura para cima dele, na cama.

- Você ainda tinha dúvidas quanto a isso? - pergunto, beijando-lhe a ponta do nariz.

- Bom, você me mandou pro... - disse ele, com uma falsa cara de pensativo.

- Não, não fala. - digo, colocando meus dedos sobre seus lábios. - Não fala e apenas me beija.

E tudo está perfeito.

Até mais do que perfeito. E eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

Só que eu e Mione escutamos um grito. Um grito vindo do corredor.

- É o Harry. - susssura Mione, com uma cara de assustada.


	11. Oliver e Pansy

**AVISO: Esse cap é Oliver/Pansy, ok? x)**

**N/A: Então! Fui obrigada a postar hoje porque simplesmente recebi uma notícia MARAVILHOSAAA! XD**

**Eu recentemente mandei esta fic para o I Chall de Férias do Fórum 3v porque tinha terminado-a bem a tempo e casualmente se encaixava no chall. Acontece qe fui ver o resultado hoje (que estava lá desde o dia 23, mas eu não tinha visto) e adivinhem oq eu descobri? GANHEI O PREMIO DE MELHORES AMIZADES! XD **

**Fiquei muito feliz mesmo. E tinha me contentado só com isso porque eu realmente quis fazer amizades diferentes nessa fic, coisas incomuns. **

**Mas, adivinhem a minha surpresa quando não só esse prêmio, mas eu também ganhei em PRIMEIRO LUGAR no Chall! **

**EU GANHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! XD**

**Gente, to pulando de alegria, esbanjando felicidade, vcs não tem noção. **

**É a primeira vez qe eu ganho um Chall. xD**

**Fiquei mto feliz mesmo. xD**

**Bom, se alguém aí está no Fórum 3v, bom, logo logo estarei postando o II Chall de Férias e ficaria muuuito feliz se alguém que lê essa fic ou seilá, quisesse participar. **

**Gente, sinto muito, mas não vai dar tempo de eu comentar review por review porque minhas aulas começaram, to no terceirão, sabem como é né?**

**Sorte de vcs que já terminei essa fic e agora é só postar. xP**

**Obrigada por todos os reviews mesmo, fico muito feliz. XD **

**Espero qe vcs estejam gostando e o carinho de vcs é mto importante pra mim, seja criticando, elogiando ou dando só um oi, é bom pra mim saber qe existem pessoas acompanhando essa fic e qe esperam cada atualização ansiosamente, eu sou uma leitora também, por isso qndo eu tenho um leitor, me sinto muito honrada mesmo. **

**Bom, é isso. **

**Beeeijo grande pra todos vcs qe acompanham essa fic e qe me ajudaram de uma maneira ou de outra a ganhar esse chall, porque sem vcs me motivando eu nunca teria ido até o fim dessa fic e feito dela uma ganhadora. **

**Bom, esse é o penúltimo cap. O doze é o último e depois tem o epílogo. Eu nem acredito qe tá no fim gente. x**

**Capítulo onze**

Eu realmente não sei porque me sinto tão indecisa. Eu quis fazer aquilo. E ele também. Eu devia me sentir feliz, radiante. Mas, na realidade não me sinto assim. Só que eu não fui obrigada a fazer aquilo. Ninguém me forçou. Eu não posso culpar ninguém, e acho que essa é a pior parte de tudo.

Eu sempre procuro um culpado para as coisas que eu faço. Eu culpo meu namorado infiel por não conseguir me envolver com ninguém. Eu culpo minha beleza por não confiar nas pessoas. E eu culpo o fato de eu ser uma sonserina para a minha personalidade. Mas, o fato é que eu não posso ficar culpando Merlin e o mundo a vida inteira, porque não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

Alguns fios negros caem nos meus olhos e dou uma soprada neles. Estou sentada na cozinha, no escuro. E me sinto uma idiota. Uma idiota que não é mais virgem.

Eu relembro da cena na minha cabeça e o meu peito arde. Eu não queria me sentir dessa maneira. Eu gostei de tudo o que aconteceu. Gostei mesmo. Por mais impulsivo que tenha sido foi maravilhoso. Os braços deles ao redor de mim, e a maneira como a gente se encaixa perfeitamente.

Ele fez maravilhas comigo e a minha primeira vez não foi exatamente como eu imaginei que seria, foi melhor. E eu não queria me sentir assim, não queria mesmo. Não queria ficar com uma sensação estranha no estômago cada vez que penso nisso, e sei lá, eu não queria me sentir bem quanto a isso.

Eu não queria me sentir viva.

Porque é estranho pensar que eu posso ter me apaixonado por alguém. Eu, me apaixonando... E é ridículo eu admitir isso, mas nem pelo meu ex-namorado eu era apaixonada. Eu sei que não era, porque eu não consigo confiar nas pessoas por mais que eu estejas com elas. Quase não confio direito no Draco, e olha que eu sei que posso confiar nele.

O caso é que tudo começou como uma brincadeira. Eu só estava provocando o pobre grifinório porque eu sabia que eu podia. Eu podia provocá-lo porque eu tenho corpo e mente pra isso. Eu sei e não escondo. Eu não sou hipócrita e muito menos humilde.

Mas, eu não sei o que aconteceu nesse meio tempo porque eu simplesmente mostrei um lado meu pra ele que eu quase não sabia da existência. Na realidade, acho que só sabia porque eu me conheço muito bem. Melhor do que eu gostaria, na verdade.

Eu mostrei a ele a Pansy vulnerável, a Pansy impulsiva, a Pansy nada sonserina. Porque eu não consigo raciocinar direito perto dele?

No meio de todo esse jogo de falsa sedução eu acabei me envolvendo, me apaixonando, dormindo com ele! Merlin, eu não acredito que isso aconteceu. Por mais lufa-lufa ou sei lá o que isso possa parecer, eu queria que fosse especial. Eu realmente queria.

Só que o pior de tudo é que eu acho que eu acho (isso soou um tanto confuso? É, eu sei) que foi especial. Eu me senti especial. Eu realmente me senti.

Até ele dizer aquelas coisas... E eu me senti tão traída, tão machuca... Eu realmente senti. E foi tão estranho, porque por mais que eu tenha me sentido um lixo, dilacerada ao meio, eu me senti viva. Porque eu realmente senti alguma coisa. E isso é bom.

Com Wood eu simplesmente sinto as coisas como há muito tempo eu não faço. Na realidade, eu acho que eu nunca fui muito de sentir as coisas, para falar a verdade. Eu nunca quis sentir e eu tinha medo.

Mas, dane-se, eu não sou uma maldita grifinória com toda aquela estúpida coragem.

Só que agora eu to sentindo, eu to sofrendo, eu to amando...

Eu to amando.

E ele não me ama de volta, e eu não sei o que fazer.

Eu realmente não sei.

Oliver Wood consegue desperta em mim o lado mais humano que eu possa ter. E eu sinceramente, não consigo decidir se isso é bom ou ruim.

Eu me senti ótimo. Foi isso que aconteceu. Eu vi uma Pansy totalmente diferente na minha frente e eu adorei. Porque eu descobri que adoro tudo nela e eu quero que ela fique do meu lado.

Só que talvez seja tarde demais pra isso.

Eu não sei quando eu me tornei tão impulsivo, ou tão corajoso, sei lá, finalmente demonstrando meu lado grifinório de ser. Tudo o que eu sei é que essa provavelmente foi uma das noites mais maravilhosas da minha vida e eu estraguei tudo.

Eu não falei aquelas coisas pra fazer ela se sentir mal. Eu só queria sair por cima, eu realmente achei que tudo aquilo fosse um jogo pra ela e não queria que ela pensasse que eu estava pra trás. Talvez eu tenha sido o criança da história tentando ser o adulto.

Como eu ia saber que ela nunca tinha feito isso antes?

Eu já fiz isso antes, pelo amor de Merlin. Eu, o cara mais tímido, travado e nada charmoso do mundo. Eu já fiz isso antes.

E eu não quero dizer que todos precisem já ter feito isso antes, afinal, cada um vai ao seu tempo, e de todas (que não foram tantas assim) Pansy foi de longe a melhor de todas. Eu realmente senti uma ligação entre nós. Foi como se não houvesse mais anda e nem ninguém, entende? Só eu e ela ali e foi tudo perfeito.

Só que sei lá, ela vivia se jogando pra cima de mim com aqueles olhares e atitudes e não sei mais o quê. Pansy é uma deusa, eu sei que ela é. E sei lá, todo esse jeito de garota má e gostosa (porque por Merlin, por mais vulgar que seja falar isso, ela é gostosa) eu só achei...

Droga, eu gosto dela.

Gosto mais do que já gostei de qualquer garota antes. Eu realmente gosto dela e por mais que aja todas essas brigas, desentendimentos e orgulho envolvidos, eu sei que gosto dela. Ela me completa, não sei explicar. E eu sei que até pareço um idiota falando essas coisas, mas como eu to falando pra mim mesmo tá valendo.

E eu gostaria de poder dizer que ela não significa nada pra mim. Que não foi nada o que aconteceu e que eu sou um cafajeste mesmo e que fico com qualquer uma. Eu queria poder dizer isso porque então assim as coisas seriam muito menos complicadas e eu não precisaria ficar repassando a cena na minha cabeça várias e várias vezes de novo.

Só que isso é a vida e nada é tão fácil. Ou talvez seja apenas a gente que complique tudo demais. É, eu sou mais dessa teoria. Porque eu sei que complico as coisas, mas é que é tão difícil descomplicar...

É tão difícil dizer que eu gosto dela por mais que ela seja _ela._

_- Oliver... - começa ela, meio sem jeito, rolando para o meu lado no tapete do quarto. - Eu... - e sua voz não sai mais do que um sussurro. _

Como eu não pude perceber o que ela queria me dizer apenas com essas poucas palavras? Mas, afinal o que ela quis me dizer? Será que não foi apenas uma mera emoção por ser a primeira vez dela? Será que eu realmente signifiquei alguma coisa?

Ou... eu não sei.

_- Foi uma brincadeira legal, certo? - eu digo, forçando um sorriso. _

Eu não queria dizer isso. Eu só disse isso porque achei que fosse o correto, o necessário. E só agora eu percebo o quanto eu fui idiota e não tem conserto. Não tem mesmo e eu não sei o que fazer.

_- Só pra você saber: eu era virgem. - diz ela, sem expressão nenhuma no rosto. Sua o voz está assustadoramente calma. _

Assustadoramente calma. E essa foi a última visão que eu tive dela. Eu continuo assustadoramente assustado.

Porque droga...eu gosto dela.

Eu realmente gosto dessa garota.

A cozinha está escura mesmo e desde pequena eu tenho um pouco de medo do escuro, por mais que a Sonserina seja conhecida por praticar a Arte das Trevas muito bem, devo dizer que eu não sou muito das trevas. Eu não sou nem um pouco das trevas.

Eu quero parar de pensar nem que seja só por um segundo nessa coisa toda. Porque toda essa situação tá tomando conta da minha mente e chega a me deixar doente.

Não, eu sei que só estou sendo dramática e coisa e tal. Mas, eu não consigo evitar. É mais forte que eu.

- Está escuro aqui. - escuto uma voz, e é Oliver. Sinto meu corpo todo tremer.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - pergunto, na defensiva.

- Eu pensei em ficar no corredor, mas Harry e Luna estão quase se agarrando ali... - sorri, meio tímido.

Porque ele tem que ser tão fofo? Eu me odeio por dizer esse tipo de coisa assim, sem nem ao menos conseguir me controlar. É patético.

- Certo. - respodendo, levantando da bancada, pronta pra seguir meu caminho.

Eu não quero ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele. Não quero porque então não poderia responder pelos meus atos. Eu não sei o que sou capaz de fazer. Eu não sei porque... Eu não sei porque eu estou...

- Não, não fala. - digo, para mim mesma, só que em voz alta.

Agora sim que Wood deve achar que eu estou louca.

- Mas, eu não disse nada. - ele responde, fazendo uma expressão de interrogação no rosto.

- Eu sei. - respondo, em meio a um rosnado. - Bom, se você não está lá eu vou pro quarto... - digo, começando a dar a volta na mesa pra ir embora.

- Não, espera. - retruca ele, me segurando pelo braço. - Eu não vim aqui pra brigar.

Ele me olha nos olhos e toda uma corrente elétrica passa pelo meu corpo. Sinto os fios de cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem e não sei o que fazer. Ele consegue me deixar completamente desarmada.

- Eu também não quero brigar, Wood. - eu digo o sobrenome dele de propósito. É melhor assim. Eu sei que é. - Eu já to cansada desse joguinho idiota.

E não tem mais porque fingir. Eu não sou mais a mesma garota de horas atrás, por mais ridículo que possa parecer eu dizer isso. Como que em apenas algumas horas a minha vida pode ter dado um giro de 180 graus? Eu não sei, mas aconteceu.

- Voltou pra Wood agora é? - sorriu ele, meio de lado.

- Olha, apenas esqueça tudo o que aconteceu, ok? Foi um erro, nós dois nos deixamos levar por uma brincadeira, como você mesmo disse - e provavelmente estava certo - e é melhor deixarmos tudo isso de lado e voltar ao jeito que era antes. - digo de uma vez só porque sei que se parar pra respirar não terei coragem de ir até o fim com isso tudo.

O segredo é não pensar. E talvez se eu repetir isso um número de vezes considerável eu passe a acreditar na minha própria mentira.

- O negócio é que eu não quero que tudo volte a ser como antes, Pansy. - sorri ele, fracamente. - Você não é mais Parkinson pra mim. - acrescenta, baixinho, se aproximando de mim.

- Sinto lhe informar, mas esse é o meu nome, Wood. - digo, irônicamente, com os braços cruzados um pouco abaixo do peito. Eu quero me proteger de algo que já me atingiu. Mas, minhas barreiras autocriadas não conseguem ver isso.

- Eu não quero que a gente brigue mais, eu não quero fingir que nada aconteceu, eu não quero que a gente esqueça que houve uma ligação entre nós e que esse fio ainda está nos ligando, aqui e agora. - termina ele, grudando o corpo ao meu e pousando suas mãos na minha cintura. - Você sente também, não sente?

Eu o olho, amedrontada. O que ele tá querendo dizer com tudo isso? O que signfica tudo isso? Será que finalmente eu vou parar de fugir? Não era isso que eu queria desde o começo?

O problema é que eu não sei o que eu quero. Não sei o que aconteceu. Eu não sei de nada.

- Você consegue entender isso, Pansy? - pergunta ele, com a respiração muito próxima da minha orelha. - Consegue?

- Eu não... - tremo, mostrando meu lado vulnerável novamente, só que isso não é mais novidade.

- Você é a garota pra mim, Pansy. - murmura, aproximando seus lábios dos meus.

Um grito vem do corredor. E é a voz de Harry.

Oliver e eu nos entreolhamos.

Corro para o corredor e então a vejo.

Luna.

Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que isso realmente aconteceu.

Uma hora eu consigo dizer praticamente tudo que eu quero pra Pansy. Estamos lá, quase nos beijando... e então isso.

Agora estou aqui no St. Mungus ouvindo o que o Medi-bruxo me fala tentando me concentrar e aceitar que isso é um fato real.

Só que na realidade é tudo muito surreal.

Como num momento pode estar tudo dando certo e em outro encontro uma garota que eu mal tive a oportunidade de conhecer nos braços de Harry no corredor de uma casa que alugamos pro verão, completamente pálida e praticamente sem vida?

Eu juro que pensei que...

- Não, não fala. - escuta Gina dizer, com a voz meio falha.

Ela e Draco estão sentados juntos num sofá, com Ron e Mione logo em frente. Parece que todos se acertaram, acho que até Harry tinha se acertado com Luna.

E eu quase...

Mas, agora não é hora de pensar nisso. Todos estão olhando pra mim, esperando alguma resposta, alguma luz, alguma explicação.

- Harry está com Luna agora. - digo, numa voz meio baixa.

Não queria ser eu a dizer esse tipo de coisa. Eu me sinto meio que um intruso nisso tudo. Eu não a conhecia direito, eu não sabia do que ela gostava, quem ela era, qual era seu estilo e que frase ela mais gostava de dizer. Porque eu me sinto tão melancólico e nostálgico de repente e sinto meus olhos arderem?

Eu nunca enfrentei a morte antes.

- Ela não está morta. - diz Malfoy, acho que tentando acalmar mais si próprio do que qualquer outra pessoa.

- Claro que não, Draco. - sorriu Grangie, fracamente, tentando se mostrar compreensiva. - Claro que não.

- A gente estava ficando bem amigos, sabe? - sorriu ele, amarelo. - Realmente amigos.

Weasley respirou profudamente.

- Então, Oliver, o que o Medi-bruxo disse? - pergunta Grangie, me olhando atentamente.

Eu vacilo por uma fração de segundos, mas eles precisam saber. Eles tem que saber e... eu tenho que dizer.

- Ele disse que Luna tomou uma poção para... - esgasgo. - Ela tomou uma poção pra se matar e... bom, aparentemente ela tomou uma boa dose, mas foi uma poção com efeito meio tardio porque não foi bem manipulada.

- O que isso quer dizer? - pergunta Gina, meio chorosa.

- Quer dizer que eles estão fazendo possível. - responde Pansy, levantando-se repentinamente e saindo porta a fora.

- É, isso mesmo. - digo, assim que todos voltam a atenção para mim. - Estão fazendo uma lavagem e vão injetar algumas poções com efeito de antídoto nela. Depois, só nos resta esperar...

Todos ficam em silêncio, provavelmente com seus próprios pensamentos. Assim como eu tenho os meus agora.

- Eu vou chegar a Pansy. - digo, saindo pelo mesmo caminho que ela.

- Sabe, eu chamei ela de Di-lua hoje. - diz Pansy, sem se virar para me olhar.

Ela está apoiada na varanda que há do lado de fora do St. Mungus e está olhando para o céu. Ela está linda assim, e poderia estar maravilhosa, se não fosse a expressão de tristeza estampada em seu rosto.

- E eu sei o quanto ela odeia que eu a chame assim, mas eu sempre chamo. Eu apenas... seu sempre chamo. - murmura ela, baixinho, e lágriams começam a rolar pelo seu rosto.

- Não foi por causa disso... bem, você sabe. - digo, tentando me aproximar, mas sem saber o que fazer com as mãos.

- Eu sei que não. - sorri ela, meio sem jeito. - É só que... bom, a gente nunca foi tão grudada assim. Quero dizer, é sempre eu e a Gina e ela e Mione. Só que... bom, ela sempre me ajudou quando eu precisei... E não consigo parar de pensar que dessa vez ela precisou de mim e eu não estava lá.

Fico em silêncio, eu sei que ela precisa falar mais.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, eu estava na cozinha enquanto ela estava no maldito corredor. Ou no quarto sei lá, tomando essa poção. E porque ela pelo menos não manipulou direito? Nem isso ela consegue fazer! - completa, virando-se e esmurrando a parede atrás de si. - Merlin, porque?

Pansy cai de joelhos no chão e funga, silenciosamente.

- Estou dando um show e tanto, não? - sorri, fracamente.

- Já vi piores. - sorrio, compreensivo, me sentando ao seu lado no chão, apoiando as costas na parede.

E tudo o que eu posso pensar agora é que eu realmente a quero pra mim. Quero poder cuidar dela, mandar toda essa dor embora, quero apenas tê-la pra mim pra sempre.

- Eu nem a conhecia direito, sabe? - digo, baixinho. - Essa é que é a pior coisa.

- O que eu supostamente tenho que pensar com tudo isso? - pergunta ela, deitando-se em meu ombro.

- Eu acho que coisas como essa acontecem pra gente perceber o que pode perder, sabe? O quanto a vida tem valor. - murmuro, acariciando seus cabelos negros levemente. - Gosto dos seus cabelos.

Ficamos em silêncio, sentados do lado de fora do hospital. Pensando no pior ou no melhor, talvez. Na realidade, eu não sei bem o que pensar.

Tudo o que eu sei é que quero que Luna fique boa. E quero ter Pansy pra mim. É uma confusão de pensamentos, e me sinto mal em querer me dar bem justo agora que há uma amiga minha deitada em uma cama de hospital.

Já não sei se a minha teoria sobre que a gente complica a vida é mesmo correta. Mas, deve ser. Porque bom, minha vida está complicada no momento, e não fui eu que compliquei, mas foi Luna que complicou sua vida tomando aquela poção, e talvez seja um efeito borboleta, como ela complicou sua vida, e ela é amiga de Pansy e Pansy está ligada a mim, bom, Luna complicada a sua própria vida de uma maneira ou de outra complica a minha também.

E eu sei que estou pirando com tudo isso. Mas, o que quero dizer é que laços são importantes, e eles fazem ligações que vão além das nossas escolhas pra vida, essas ligações acabam fazendo escolhas por nós às vezes, ou apenas facilitando ou dificultando caminhos. Sei lá. Faz parte da vida.

- Você estava falando sério? - pergunta Pansy, algum tempo depois, olhando-me nos olhos.

Meu estômago remexe.

- Claro que sim. - sorrio, carinhoso. - Eu realmente gosto dos seus cabelos. - sorrio, maroto.

- Não isso. - ela sorri de volta, e fico feliz em fazê-la sorrir.

- O que, então? - pergunto sério, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

- Quando disse que eu era a garota pra você.

- Eu estava realmente falando sério. - respondi, sério. - Eu fui sincero com cada palavra.

- Era só isso que eu precisava saber. - e dizendo isso ela me deu um beijo suave.

Um beijo daqueles que você sente rapidamente, como se fosse uma borboleta pousando nos seus lábios, só que é como se um furacão estivesse dentro de você. E Pansy não precisou dizer mais nada, porque seus olhos diziam tudo. E para alguém como ela, eu sei que palavras são difíceis de serem ditas, por isso eu esperarei até quando ela estiver pronta, ou até mesmo quando eu estiver pronto.

Porque nós fomos impulsivos demais até agora e um pouco de cautela não é assim tão ruim.

- Sabe, quando tudo isso passar - porque eu sei que vai - eu te levarei para um encontro de verdade. - murmuro, beijando-lhe a testa.

- Eu vou gostar disso. - ela murmura, deitando ainda mais a cabeça em meu ombro.


	12. Harry e Luna

**AVISO: Esse cap é Harry/Luna, ok? **

**N/A: genteeee, desculpa pela demora. Eu sei qe foi mais de um mês, bem mais até. E o cap já tava pronta, pq essa fic até participou do I Chall de Férias e ganhou primeiro lugar xDD E acho qe já falei isso, mas eu fiquei muito orgulhosa mesmo. Nem acreditei! HUAHAIUHAIUH **

**Bom, o caso é qe to no terceirão e fico sem tempo nenhum mesmo, to estudando feito uma condenada.. pq eng. mecânica não é fácil de passar, gente! HUAHAIUHAUIHAI Mas, aqui tá o cap. O último cap. Eu não gostei muito, na realidade eu não gostei dos últimos caps dessa fic, mas foi o qe saiu e eu tava sem mais mta inspiração mesmo... E bom, dps desse vem o epílogo. **

**Não vou conseguir fazer comentário pra cada review, mas agradeço de coração por todos, são eles qe me fazem escrever mais e melhor. **

**Obrigada, gente! xD**

**Capítulo doze**

Luna está deitada, a cor voltando as suas faces. Mas, isso não é o bastante pra mim. Não é. Não tem como ser. E eu esperava tudo quando ela disse "Harry, fiz uma besteira". Tudo, menos isso.

Eu não queria estar aqui. Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Eu não queria que o meu amor estivesse ali, entre a vida e a morte.

Meu amor. É, é isso mesmo. É begra, piegas e qualquer nome que dêem a isso nos dias de hoje (como se eu fosse muito velho), mas é o que eu sinto: amor.

E a pior coisa do que amar e ter o seu amor nesse estado. É amar, ter o seu amor nesse estado e ter sido o causador disso.

Eu gostaria de poder ser estúpido o suficiente pra colocar a culpa na Cho. Só que eu não consigo, porque eu sei que apesar de ela ser uma dissimulada, galinha e falsa (eu pareço uma garotinha xingando a garota popular agora) ela não teve culpa disso. Eu que fui um idiota de me deixar levar por ela e não perceber que minha fase (obscura) Cho já tinha passado a muito tempo e os meus desejos já eram outros, os meus sonhos estavam bem na minha frente.

Talvez eu devesse ter aumentado o grau do meu óculos. Aí sim nada disso teria acontecido. E eu sei que não é hora para piadinhas - especialmente quando as piadinhas são sem graça - mas eu estou nervoso demais pra ficar quieto. Nem nos meus pensamentos eu consigo ser coerente e só quero achar uma maneira de me sentir são.

Não, na realidade eu quero mais que isso. Eu queroque haja uma maneira de fazer Luna acordar, sair dessa cama e ser feliz comigo. E não há nada que eu possa querer mais no mundo.

Como ela fez uma Poção daquelas? Ela nem sequer é boa em poções, afinal. Talvez por isso tenha sido mal manipulada e dado efeitos piores ainda.

- Por Merlin, Luna... - sussurro, segurando forte sua mãos entre as minhas. - Porque é que você foi fazer isso? - murmurei, beijando-lhe a mão repetidas e repetidas vezes.

Fico em silêncio, olhando-a. Tão serena, tão em paz. Ali, deitada. Mas, eu não quero que ela fique em paz, eu ainda quero dar muito trabalho a ela. Nem que seja pra fazer ela chorar, brigar comigo, espernear ou me mandar embora, eu não quero ela em paz. Eu quero ela viva, nos meus braços, eu quero ela no meio do corredor exatamente como há pouco tempo atrás, eu quero beijar o seu pescoço e fazer ela ficar com a respiração acelerada. Eu apenas quero ela.

Eu pertenço a ela.

E não é algo em que eu possa mandar, entende? Meu coração apenas já tem dona e não tem como simplesmente mudar esse fato. Não tem.

Ela não parece mais viva desse jeito e isso chega me dar calafrios.

O que eu vou fazer sem a Luna? O que?

Eu não quero pensar nisso. Eu quero, nem que seja por um segundo, não pensar nisso. Só que é difícil - pra não dizer impossível - não pensar. Ela está aqui na minha frente e eu tento pensar em diferentes assntos na minha caeça e todos levam a um só: Luna. E com isso vem morte, desespero, meus olhos ardem.

Eu nunca passei por isso antes. Não de um jeito tão forte. Meus pais morreram e eu nem tinha conciênscia disso. Não é a mesma coisa, só que eu sei que não vou suportar perder mais alguém. Porque as coisas nunca podem dar certo pra mim, nem que seja um pouquinho só?

Eu não quero ser dramático nem mal agradecido. Só quero que Merlin seja bondoso só dessa vez e não tire a minha loirinha de mim. Não tire.

Porque eu sei que não posso viver sem ela. Eu nunca tentei, mas eu sei que daqui pra frente não consigo mais. Mesmo quando éramos apenas amigos...Quando a gente brigava, eu apenas não conseguia. Não dá. Simplesmente não dá.

Não tem como, droga.

Meus olhos ardem mais forte e eu sei que lágrimas estão começando a sair deles, só que a diferença das outras vezes que já chorei, é que dessa vez eu não me importo.

Eu queria estar no lugar dela. E eu não falo isso da boca pra fora, eu sei que ela seria muito mais forte que eu pra agüentar tudo isso. Eu sei que sim.

Os médicos já fizeram tudo o possível e agora é só esperar.

Me disseram pra esperar. Como se fosse fácil! Esperar, não existe palavra pior que essa pra uma pessoa impaciente?

Pior: para uma pessoa impaciente como eu?

Eu não quero ter de esperar nem mais um segundo pra poder ter ela comigo. Eu não quero ter de esperar nem mais um segundo pra poder pedir ela em namoro e levar ela pra passear em Hosmeadge de mãos dadas. Eu quero dar a ela o que ela sempre quis, eu quero ter o que eu sempre quis.

Felicidade.

Só uma vez eu quero ter plena e completa felicidade.

Só DESSA vez eu quero ter plena e completa felicidade.

Eu preciso disso muito mesmo. Preciso mais do que o ar que eu respiro.

Eu me sinto fraco, inútil, um idiota. É como se eu tivesse uma dor física, a dor de pensar em perder Luna é como uma dor física. É isso.

E eu preferia enfrentar quantos beijos de dementadores fosse preciso só pra ter a minha Luninha de volta.

Só...eu não sei o que fazer.

Entro na sala de espera onde estão todos os meus amigos. Tá todo mundo muito unido e todo mundo feliz no amor. Isso é bom, não quero dizer que não. É meio surreal, admito. Talvez seja só romance de verão, empolgação das férias, mas ao menos tá todo mundo feliz e...unido. Não importa muito.

Surreal é o que eu to passando agora. Acabo de perder a minha ãhn...virgindade e então a garota com quem eu faço isso toma uma poção pra se matar?

Droga. Eu to com raiva, é isso. Não sei como lidar com todas essas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eu nunca fui muito bom em lidar com coisas.

- Sabe, você sempre consegue lidar com as coisas, Harry. - sussurra Ginny, colocando a mão em meu ombro e sentando-se ao meu lado. - Tudo vai ficar bem.

Às vezes eu chego a ficar extremamente assustado com a capacidade que Ginny tem de ler a minha mente, mas isso não é hora pra isso. Eu só agradeço a Merlin por ela existir na minha vida e me ajudar a passar por isso. Porque só Merlin sabe o quanto eu sinto que não conseguirei passar por isso.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Ginny? - pergunto, exausto.

- Eu apenas tenho. - sorri ela, compreensiva. Um sorriso típico dela. - Confia em mim, ok?

Eu sei que posso confiar nela. Eu não posso é confiar na Luna naquela cama deitada com aquele mando de médicos. É nisso que eu não posso confiar. Eu... é tudo culpa minha.

- A culpa não é sua, sabe? - sorri ela, de novo. Dando olhadas significantes para o resto da galera na sala de espera.

Ok. Agora é eu estou extremamente assustado com Ginny embora não seja a hora certa pra isso. Como ela consegue fazer isso? É perturbador, sério.

- Eu realmente não sei como fazer isso, se é isso que você está pensando. - ela diz, séria.

Eu sorrio, fracamente.

- E então, Harry... - começa Ginny, claramente desconfortável. - O que os médicos disseram?

- Eles estão lá examinando ela. Até então ela estava se recuperando, mas não chegava a estar num quadro estável. - respondo, passando a mão pelos cabelos, exasperado.

Ginny me olha, em silêncio.

Só que eu não posso mais suportar esse silêncio, eu não consigo.

- Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer se... - começo, amendrontado.

- Nada vai acontecer, Harry. - sorri Pansy, abraçada a Oliver.

- Nós estamos aqui, cara. - ele completa.

- Isso mesmo, Harry. - diz Hermione, se aproximando com Ron e Draco. - Nós sempre vamos estar aqui pra te apoiar.

- Somos seus amigos, cara. - diz Ron, meio sem jeito.

- Por mais incrível que isso possa parecer. - sorri Draco, de lado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. - sorri Ginny, docemente estendendo a mão para frente.

E uma cena tremendamente brega ocorreu, mas foi o que me deu força. Sete mãos, uma em cima da outra, demonstrando o maior tipo de união que pode haver no mundo: a amizade.

- Então, como ela está? - pergunto, voltando para dentro do quarto, assim que fui liberado para tal.

- Ela está estável agora. - responde a enfermeira. - Ela é uma garota muito forte, sabe? - sorri, doce.

- Eu sei. - murmuro, balançando a cabeça em sinal de concordância. - Eu sei.

- Bom, agora é questão de tempo para ela acordar.

- Como assim?

- Pode ser daqui há cinco segundos como daqui há meses. Nunca se sabe... - disse ela, temerosa.

Apenas aceno com a cabeça.

- Você é o namorado dela? - pergunta a enfermeira, arrumando os travesseiros de Luna.

- A-acho que sim. - gaguejo, meio sem jeito.

- Se não for, será logo, reconheço esse brilho apaixonados nos seus olhos. - sorri, meigamente. - Era o mesmo que o meu marido tinha quando olhava pra mim.

A enfermeira não tinha menos de cinqüenta anos, por isso que eu achei que ela devia saber das coisas e não pude evitar de perguntar.

- Você acha que ela vai acordar?

- Como eu disse, ela é uma garota forte, não se preocupe. - deu uma piscada e fez seu caminho para fora do quarto, virando-se logo em seguida. - Fale com ela.

- Falar o quê? - pergunto, sem entender.

- Qualquer coisa que você sinta vontade de falar.

Algo entre falar e sentir fez com que surgisse uma idéia louca na minha cabeça. E aliás, o que eu poderia perder com isso? Nada, nada mesmo.

Sentei ao seu lado, meio sem jeito. Quantas vezes eu já havia me sentido sem jeito, assim, do lado dela? Ri, baixinho.

- Sabe, Luna... - começo, sem saber o que dizer, escolhendo as palavras, nervoso.

Nervoso porque? Não é como se ela fosse me responder ou algo do tipo. E acho que é por isso que fico mais nervoso ainda. O medo de ela nunca mais me responder nada.

- Eu gosto mesmo de você. - digo, assim de repente. - E provavelmente fosse melhor eu te preparar mais pra falar isso ou até mesmo falar isso quando você estivesse acordada. - rio, ansioso. - Mas, pensando bem, acho que não tem melhor hora.

Nada. Ela ainda está ali, silenciosa.

- E não digo isso da boca pra fora, porque nós...você sabe. E foi maravilhoso, foi maravilhoso mesmo. E eu não sei, eu apenas descobri tantas coisas sobre você só naquele momento, coisas que em todos esses anos de amizade eu não tinha pensado muito. Você é uma pessoa única. E mesmo com todo esse teu jeito aluado de ser - que eu adoro por sinal - você é a pessoa mais observadora que eu conheço. Sabe tudo sobre todo mundo, sem ser metida. Sempre tá disposta a ajudar e às vezes esquece de si mesma.

Nada. Começo a suar feito um porco, e isso não é nada bonito.

- E eu sei que esse é um ponto delicado pra você. Mas, se é isso que está te impedindo de acordar, eu preciso falar: não há nada de errado em ser como você é. E se você acha que isso é um defeito, aí mesmo que você está louca. Há algo tão especial no teu jeito de ser e você não percebe. - digo, exasperado. - Você é linda, meiga, extremamente inteligente e o mais importante, sensitiva. Você percebe o que ninguém mais consegue e eu detestaria que você desistisse disso só porque às vezes você pode ser um pouco diferente das outras pessoas.

Nada. Porque ela não se mexe?

- E Merlin sabe o quanto EU consigo ser diferente dos outros. Ron também é bem diferente, por sinal. Totalmente sem noção, quando quer. E Mione, então? É tão neurótica a ponto de achar que a própria sombra tem alguma coisa errada. Gina é totalmente estressada, Draco é egocêntrico até não poder mais, Oliver é metódico e Pansy é expansiva, digamos assim. - rio, baixinho. - E eu gosto deles. Gosto mesmo. E eu sei que você também gosta. Viu? É assim que as coisas funcionam. - esfrego uma mão na outra. - O que eu quero dizer é que você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter e com certeza a melhor namorada.

Nessa hora eu já nem percebo mais se ela está acordada ou dormindo, porque eu realmente estou ficando nervoso - mais do que antes, quero dizer.

- É...bem... eu estava pensando em te pedir em namoro, sabe? Só que se você não sair dessa cama vai ficar meio difícil e...

- Você vai me pedir? - sussurra ela, abrindo os olhos. - É que bem, no momento eu to meio fraca pra sair daqui, mas eu aceito. - sorri ela, sem jeito.

Eu achei que fosse um sonho. Mas sonho ou não, meu coração parou na hora.

- Eu achei que não precisava mais pedir depois dessa declaração toda. - sorrio, sem jeito, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Ahn...não. Você tem de pedir. - sorri ela, maliciosa.

Olho-a nos olhos. Eu tenho certeza. E acho que esse é um daqueles momentos que você não tem como ter mais certeza de alguma coisa.

Acaricio seus cabelos suavemente, e com a outra mão faço o contorno de seus lábios que estão levemente brancos. Ela tem uma expressão angelical no rosto e acho que não conseguiria amar mais do que a amo nessa exata fração de segundos em que meus lábios se encontram com os dela ou meu coração poderia explodir.

- Quer namorar comigo? - sussurro, com os lábios encostado seu sua orelha.

Ela suspira, feliz.

- Quero. - sorri, beijando-lhe o rosto delicadamente.

E eu não posso ser mais feliz que isso. Não posso mesmo.


	13. Epílogo

**N/A: Gente, mil perdões pela demora. Sério mesmo. Mas, sabe como é. To no terceirão, to tendo qe estudar um monte, às vezes até 10 horas por dia. Cheia de provas, dois meses diretão. E aí, às vezes surge um trabalhinho pra fazer ou algum tempo livre pra escrever, e acabo esquecendo de postar aqui. Sério mesmo. Foi falta de tempo e um pouco de atenção tb, to na maior pilha aqui, maior stress. Sinto muitíssimo. **

**O Epílogo já foi escrito há algum tempo, confeso que não dei o melhor de mim, fiquei sem inspiração, não ficou tão bom quanto eu gostaria, na verdade não considero nem bom. **

**Eu não vou conseguir comentar review por review porque a tendinite atacou de novo, época de provas e tal... ¬¬**

**Queria agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic, essa é uma fic muito especial pra mim. Uma das minhas comédias mais bem sucedidas. Agradeço mesmo, de coração, todo o apoio. E especialmente a Dani, que me apoiou sempre e qe foi por meio dessa fic qe eu conheci uma pessoa maravilhosa que mesmo morando a milhas e milhas distantes de mim, se tornou uma confidente e uma amiga maravilhosa, que eu mal tenho tempo de falar agora e tenho tanta coisa pra contar. **

**Já decidi os vestibular, ocorreram babados, to solteira ainda AHUAHIUAHUIH e cansadérrima. To morrendo de saudades de falar contigo todo dia como era nas férias e sei qe isso não vai acontecer tão cedo, mas espero que tu saibas qe te considero muito e essa fic se torna mais especial ainda por te te trazido pra minha vida, amiga. xD**

**Agradeço também a galera que leu, a galera que comentou, a galera que leu e não comentou, quem deu opinião, críticas construtivas, enfim. Que me apoiou de uma maneira ou de outra. **

**Espero que vocês acompanhem trabalhos futuros, que vão demorar a sair, infelizmente. **

**Adoro vocês!**

**Beijo grande. **

**ENJOY! **

**Epílogo**

Eu acho que o que aconteceu conosco naquele verão estava predestinado a acontecer. Eu que nunca acreditei muito nessas coisas passei a acreditar. Quando oito pessoas que aparentemente não tinham nada pra dar certo morando juntas numa casa - bom, talvez um ou outro poderiam ser amigos, mas... que seja - iriam acabar virando aquele tipo de amigos que se encontram todo o sábado à noite para uma reuniãozinha, viram padrinhos dos filhos um dos outros, damas de honra no casamento e o amigo fiel em que sempre quando algo da errado está pronto pra dar um abraço ou aparatar na casa do outro?

Quatro casais se formaram naquele final de semana. Quatro. E isso é muita coisa. É muito mais do que um amor romântico, na verdade. Porque além de quatro casais, formaram-se oito amigos.

E foi tão estranho que tudo aconteceu em apenas um dia. Mas, eu acho que quando o destino quer que uma coisa aconteça não importa tempo ou espaço, tem que acontecer. E eu não posso reclamar, porque das coisas que eu mais me lembro de todos os meus verões, foi daquela semana no lago.

Draco e Gina brigando constantemente e depois fazendo as pazes. Pansy e Oliver num relacionamento calmo - por incrível que pareça - sempre fazendo perguntas um pro outro e tentando se conhecer melhor. Era engraçado de ver e fofo também. Ron e Mione sempre como eles, amigos até o fim, a diferença era que agora eles eram mais carinhosos ainda um com o outro. E eu e Harry, incrivelmente felizes e apaixonados.

Os jogos de Quadribol, as tentativas de cozinhas, fazendo compras, dormindo tarde, acordando cedo, nadando no lago, indo para as baladas na vila, dando passeios de vassoura. Apenas curtindo a vida e sendo amigos.

Ron e Hermione se ajeitaram juntos e nunca mais se desgrudaram. Ron logo virou treinador de um time local de Hosmeadge de Quadribol e Mione foi trabalhar no St. Mungus. Os dois tem um casal de gêmeos muito fofos. E são muito felizes e em uma adorável casa em Hosmeadge mesmo.

Draco e Gina brigaram muito. Ficaram dois anos separados, sem nem olhar um pra cara do outro e então quando Simas Finnigan pediu a mão dela em casamento - acho que eles namoravam há uns oito meses, não mais que isso - Draco apareceu novamente, desesperado, dizendo que ela era a mulher da vida dele e ela não podia casar com aquele idiota grifinório. Mas, relevemos essa parte, afinal ele é um Malfoy. E bom, hoje a filhinha deles comprova o quando eles podem dar certo juntos. Porque são tremendamente apaixonados e a filhinha é realmente um amor. Draco tem uma empresa de vassouras em parceria com Harry e Gina trabalha no Ministério da Magia.

Pansy engravidou acho que uns três meses após aquele verão. E fugiu. Típico dela, como sempre. Oliver ficou apavorado. Ela não voltou mais, montando um negócio numa cidadezinha por lá onde estava. Uma loja de Poções Femininas maravilhosa, diga-se de passagem. O caso é que Oliver não sabia que Pansy estava grávida, e quando cinco meses depois - ela devia estar com sete meses de gravidez - eu a convidei para meu casamento e os dois se reencontraram - Mione mentiu dizendo que ele não estaria lá pois estava fora do país, jogando - não sei direito o que aconteceu. Mas, os dois casaram e eles tem uma linda casa onde ficam quando não é temporada de Quadribol. Mas, recentemente Oliver está pensando em parar e trabalhar como técnico no time do Ron.

Eu, bom, como era de se esperar sou jornalista. Trabalho na revista O pasquim como editora e colunista. Sou muito feliz. Estou grávida pela primeira vez e bom, sou a Sra. Potter.

Apesar dos muitos erros que cometi na vida, sou feliz. Acho que especial em um grande erro que cometi - naquele mesmo verão - que quase custou a minha vida, mas fez tudo se ajeitar, por mais errado e irônico que isso pareça. Aquela poção que eu tomei pra acabar com o 'meu sofrimento' fez eu conseguir um namorado, depois um marido e agora possivelmente uma filha. Além dos amigos mais maravilhosas que se possa ter.

Terminando este livro, sobre a história daquele verão - e Merlin sabe como foi difícil eu tentar entrar na cabeça dos meus amigos e falar como eles falariam - eu fico repassando tudo o que aconteceu e tudo o que eu posso dizer é que tinha de acontecer.

Eu bem que poderia fazer um epílogo maravilhoso falando de como os oito estiveram presente nos casamentos, nascimentos de filho, batizados, comemorações de primeiro emprego, promoções, verões juntos, viagens...É tanta coisa. Tantos segredos. Tantas situações compartilhadas, boas e ruins.

Que tudo que eu posso dizer é que o poder da amizade foi maior do que qualquer outra coisa nessa história, e se não fosse diálogos estranhos entre pessoas improváveis, nenhum de nós estaria na situação em que se encontra hoje. Ah, e para não esquecer: tinha de acontecer, simples assim.


End file.
